Inocencia
by Milita Cullen
Summary: Después de una noche de pasión, palabras susurradas y fantasías sin cumplir, la "inocencia" de Isabella pendía de un hilo. Una atracción intensa y prohibida nunca fue más peligrosa. AH/Lemmons/OoC
1. Ignorance

******Summary: Después de una noche de pasión, palabras susurradas y fantasías sin cumplir, la "inocencia" de Isabella pendía de un hilo. U********na atracción intensa y prohibida nunca fue más peligrosa. AH/Lemmons/OoC**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

La historia está catalogada con rating M por temática sexual, narraciones explícitas y vocabulario no apto para sensibles. POR FAVOR, abstenerse de leer si no le es de su agrado.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo:**

**.**

—Oh, Dios…

Un profundo jadeo salió de los labios de Bella al momento que Edward pasó su mano a través de aquel triángulo de vellos. Su toque era increíblemente suave y tentador, que creaban un real contraste al crudo deseo que corría por sus venas.

Cuando el dedo invasor de Edward se adentró en su delicada piel, Bella sólo atinó a arquear su espalda y gemir.

Esos sonidos, esos eróticos grititos que daba Bella cuando él la tocaba, no hacía más que provocar a Edward a perder el control.

En el fuego de la pasión, arrastró sus uñas por toda la longitud de su espalda, haciendo intentos de acercarlo y unirlo finalmente a ella. Su abandono, la falta de conexión física entre ambos, se le estaba haciendo imposiblemente dolorosa.

Se sentía tan bien la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos, acalorados y sudorosos. Edward estaba apoyado en uno de sus brazos, suspendido levemente en el aire, sólo lo suficiente para no recargar todo su peso, pero, a la vez, tratando de tocar la mayor superficie de piel desnuda que pudiese abarcar. Él no podía respirar al sentir el roce de sus endurecidos pezones sobre su propio pecho cada vez que ella jadeaba por aire.

La cabeza de Bella giraba sin control. Aquel dedo travieso estaba haciendo magia en su interior, tocaba botones escondidos que le hacían ver puntos de colores detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Pero ella sabía que no era suficiente. Tenía plena certeza que no era ni una décima fracción de placer que le podía dar otra parte de la anatomía de aquel hombre.

Ella se incorporó como pudo y lamió la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Otro dedo le hizo compañía al primero y los bombeos aumentaron de velocidad.

Bella quería rogar, suplicar por el alivio que tanto anhelaba. Quería decirle tantas cosas a Edward, pero su juicio estaba tan nublado por la pasión, que lo único que podía hacer era gemir y retorcer las sábanas en sus puños.

Edward estaba desesperado. Nunca había querido a una mujer con la fuerza como lo hacía ahora. Cada célula de su cuerpo crepitaba por su toque. Quería que su calor húmedo lo envolviese, y tocar las puertas del cielo enterrado muy profundo en ella.

—Abre más las piernas —demandó.

Ella obedeció con gusto.

Aquellos ojos verde esmeralda eran abrasadores, mandando corrientes eléctricas directo a su intimidad. Cuánto tiempo había ansiado un simple toque, un beso robado, una caricia furtiva, y ahora lo tenía desnudo y dispuesto sobre ella. Era mucho más de lo que podría haber soñado en sus más locas fantasías.

Un suspiro de placer se escapó de sus labios cuando él afirmó con una mano su cadera y se empaló hasta la base en una limpia estocada. Cerró los párpados y abrazó su ardiente toque.

Era más de lo que esperaba. Mucho más. Era exquisita y sentía que no podía tener suficiente de ella. Era el éxtasis hecha fémina. Sus arremetidas eran fuertes y seguras, que aumentaban de velocidad a cada estruendosa acometida.

Pero de alguna forma… no era suficiente.

Salió de ella y giró su cuerpo, de tal forma que ella quedó con el trasero expuesto y las manos apoyadas en el borde de la cama.

—¿Edward…? —las palabras murieron en su boca en un lloriqueo, cuando él se sumergió otra vez en ella desde atrás.

Mhmm, sí. Así era mucho mejor. Ella jadeó por la anchura y profundidad avasalladora de él finalmente dentro de ella. La llenaba completamente de una forma que no podía ni siquiera tratar de explicar. Estaba expuesta y acalorada, rendida ante tal erotismo.

Él acostó su cabeza en su hombro y agarró uno de sus senos, mientras seguía penetrándola una y otra vez con exquisito ritmo febril. Cada golpe se sentía más profundo que el último.

El aliento cálido de Edward chocaba en la nuca de ella, haciéndola temblar. Eran muchas sensaciones y tan intensas.

Su mano siguió su travesía por debajo de su seno, cruzando a través de su plano vientre y llegó finalmente a aquel botón tan sensible.

—Oh Edward —siseó y dejó ir aquel potente orgasmo.

Él no se hizo esperar demasiado. Sentir como su carne se cernía a su alrededor hizo desencadenar la energía que tenía acumulada dentro de su cuerpo. Una ola de éxtasis barrió sus sentidos y se derramó en ella con un grito animal.

Ambos cayeron en el colchón, con sus piernas enredadas y sus pechos subiendo y bajando al tratar de tomar aire. Edward salió de ella y se acostó de espaldas, aun temblando por las réplicas de su orgasmo. Había sido tan intenso, tan _cataclísmico_.

Sintió como un peso se posaba en uno de sus hombros. Giró su cara hacia esa dirección y se paralizó. De pronto, todos los acontecimientos inundaron su cabeza en un reproche colectivo.

¿Qué había hecho?

La muchacha que estaba al lado de él, que lo miraba con una expresión completamente satisfecha, era la menos indicada para estar en ese preciso lugar.

Jamás debería haber dejado que pasara.

Ignoró sus músculos entumecidos y se irguió en sus dos pies, agarrando sus pantalones del suelo. Se los puso en torpes movimientos y habló sin hacer contacto visual.

—Vete, Isabella. Vete ahora mismo.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**Ignorance**

**...**

"_Ignorance is your new best friend"_

**...**

—Aquí está su café, señor.

Edward Cullen enfocó la mirada a la mujer que tenía en frente. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no la había escuchado llegar, y eso a él jamás le pasaba.

—Gracias —logró articular, tratando de desecharla con aquella escueta respuesta.

Necesitaba enfocarse. Necesitaba encontrar el hilo mental para unir sus pensamientos.

El pequeño café en donde él estaba servían los más deliciosos trozos de pastel de limón, y el capuchino vainilla estaba para morirse. Era un secreto a voces en todo Seattle. Las mesas y sillas eran de un tono rosa chillón con bordes metálicos, y aún tenían una rocola de los años sesenta. Era un lugar pintoresco y alegre en donde la gente le gustaba ir a relajarse y comer sin mayores preocupaciones.

Lamentablemente para Edward, esa no era la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Justo al frente de donde estaba sentado, se encontraba_ aquel_ edificio.

—_Ella está ahí_ —pensó—. _Está ahí y yo tengo que ir a verla… solucionar todo._

Si sólo supiera cómo.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, sin molestarse siquiera en saborearlo. Miró el reloj que estaba en su muñeca. No servía de nada aplazar lo inevitable.

Se levantó de su asiento y dejó en la mesa el dinero suficiente para pagar su café a medio tomar y una cuantiosa propina para redimir el posible maltrato que hubiese tenido con el personal. Ni siquiera lo sabía, en ese preciso instante era un completo autómata.

Atravesó la única calle que lo separaba de la verdad. Los ruidos de la ciudad y el frío se sentían tan ajenos. Lejanos. Porque él no podía sentir. No ahora.

Entró por la puerta principal y se identificó con la persona a cargo.

—Necesito hablar con Isabella Swan —habló con voz profesional, limitando en la prepotencia.

Los nervios le estaban comiendo vivo, un dolor punzante alojado en el fondo de su estómago le venía molestando insistentemente desde la madrugada, cuando lo llamaron y le dijeron que tenía que ir lo más pronto posible a ver a Isabella.

Él se pasó innumerables escenarios posibles, pero jamás imaginó que el destino le jugaría una broma cósmica tan cruel.

—Siéntese. Vendrá enseguida.

Hizo lo que le dijeron. Apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa que estaba frente a él y dejó que su cabeza descansara en sus manos.

Estaba cansado, agotado, y ni siquiera era mediodía.

Unos minutos después se escuchó el click de un seguro y la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Isabella barrió con la mirada a su alrededor, fijándola finalmente en el ojiverde vestido de traje que estaba estudiándola con exagerado interés. Ella sabía que a él le importaba una mierda lo que a ella le pasase o le dejara de pasar, se lo había dejado muy claro la noche anterior. No entendía por qué se presentaba ante ella, ahora, cuando hace sólo horas atrás la había negado hasta tal punto, de echarla de su casa a empujones y palabras hirientes.

No le quería dar la satisfacción de que él la viera desmoronarse mientras miraba. Él era un maldito sádico al llegar justo en ese momento, cuando la muchacha lo único que quería era estar sola. Isabella adoptó la mejor cara de poker de su vida y caminó a paso seguro. Se sentó frente a Edward y esperó.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Como mierda, muchas gracias —musitó, brotando sarcasmo por los poros.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Se veía a kilómetros de distancia que la joven estaba comportándose a la defensiva, y la verdad, él no la podía culpar.

—Por favor, Isabella. Necesitamos conversar como personas adultas sólo por un momento.

—Sería un gran reto para mí, Edward, ya que aún no he cumplido la mayoría de edad. Creo recordar que me lo hiciste saber anoche… entre gritos e insultos.

—Lo sé… lo siento, yo… —la vergüenza le impedía formar una palabra coherente. Nunca se había comportado de una forma así, mucho menos con una mujer. Isabella siempre lograba despertar sentimientos y emociones que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos; por un lado, la muchacha estaba demasiado herida emocionalmente para hablar, y por el otro, el joven no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle todo lo que le tenía que decir.

Como acto mecánico y casi por costumbre, alargó su mano por sobre la mesa en un intento de tocar la piel de Isabella. Aquello siempre se sintió correcto, siempre lo ayudaba a encontrar la fuerza interior. Es como si su toque le transmitiera paz. Sin embargo, los recientes acontecimientos tenían a la chica en una actitud reticente. Ella quitó su mano a tiempo.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos, conteniendo sus dedos de tratar hacer lo mismo que él, y también, para sostenerse a sí misma. Sentía que se desmoronaba y no había nadie a quien recurrir para que recogiese sus pedazos del suelo. Tenía que valerse por sí misma ahora.

El corazón de Edward se oprimió. Nunca había visto a Isabella, _su_ Isabella, tan… rota. Ella era siempre risueña y juguetona. Cada vez que pensaba en ella se le venía a la mente aquel verano que compartió con su familia por primera vez.

Ella se había presentado con una gran sudadera de los Mariners, equipo favorito de beisbol de su padre, y en sus piernas largas y contorneadas sólo las cubría un minúsculo short. Cuando se percató de su presencia, ella se sonrojó del rosa más adorable que había visto en su vida. Edward esperó que ella se excusara a su habitación o quizás evitara su presencia, ya que se veía tan tímida y delicada, pero, para su gran sorpresa, ella se acercó con una brillante sonrisa y le besó una mejilla. Juraría haber sentido descargas eléctricas en aquel inocente gesto.

—_Está prohibida —_se repitió incansables veces a través de aquellos calurosos días—. _Está completa y totalmente prohibida. Ella es la sobrina de tu amigo y… tiene dieciséis años._

Pero era más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo. Aquella niña en cuerpo de mujer no hacía más que volverlo loco. Corría feliz en su diminuto bikini y reía con tantas ganas, que hacía a Edward desear poder embotellar sus carcajadas para escucharla en días tristes. Era maravillosa. Parecía como si tuviese una luz propia que iluminaba su vida.

Y ahora estaba _así_.

Isabella se retorció en su silla y miró hacia otro lado mientras hablaba.

—Supongo que esta no es una visita cordial, Edward. Dime lo que venías a decir —dijo resignada.

Edward suspiró.

—No tiene que ser así, Isabella. Por favor —rogó.

—¿Así, cómo? —ironizó, irritada—. ¿Tenemos que fingir ahora? Ilumíname, porque no te comprendo. ¿Quieres que haga como que no tuvimos sexo anoche? ¿Qué sonría como hipócrita e ignore que, justo hace pocas horas, eras tú el que estaba entre mis piernas jodiéndome hasta el cansancio? ¿Qué eras precisamente tú el que jadeaba en mi oído en cada profunda embestida?

—Isabella…

—¡Deja de decir mi nombre de esa manera! Es como si estuvieses regañándome por algo que hice. _Ambos_ lo hicimos. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo, a pesar de lo que tú puedas decir. Y no creo haber escuchado una negativa mientras me rompías las bragas y me lanzabas al centro de tu cama.

Un flash de imágenes de la noche anterior cruzó por la mente de Edward. Se sonrojó como adolescente y giró su mirada hacia otro lugar, tratando de enfriar su cabeza para lo que tenía que venir.

Si Isabella no podía enfocarse, él tenía que hacerlo por los dos.

—Entiendo que estás alterada y quizás no quieres hablar, pero…

—¿Entiendes? —preguntó, despectiva— ¿Podrías siquiera llegar a comprender un ápice de lo que yo estoy pasando? ¿Lo que yo siento? No tienes idea, Edward… ¡Demonios! No tienes puta idea…

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—Cuida tu lenguaje mientras hablamos.

—¡No tengo por qué! ¡Tú no eres mi…!

La palabra se le atascó en la garganta, carcomiendo su piel como si fuese ácido. Traicioneras lágrimas se agolparon por salir detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

—Sé que duele, pero necesitamos hablar de esto. Es algo serio lo que ha pasado y necesito que cooperes. Por favor, Isabella. No puedo ayudarte su tú no me ayudas.

La chica estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. Sentía que quería reír y llorar a la vez. Estaba frente a un abogado serio, de aquellos que usan corbata y maletín para ir a trabajar. Su voz era profesional y falta de emoción. Había quedado atrás aquel amante que la tocó como algo preciado, como porcelana. Ya era del pasado cada suspiro, gemido y jadeo que se dedicaron enredados entre las sábanas. Se sentía tan lejano aquellas palabras susurradas en el oído mientras sus cuerpos se rendían ante el placer carnal. ¡Cómo deseaba retroceder el tiempo y haber hecho todo distinto! Pero existía una posibilidad casi absoluta que el resultado hubiese sido el mismo.

—No quiero más. No quiero pensar. No quiero… —dejó la frase sin concluir. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir tratando de hablar.

—Lo sé —susurró bajito. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que la muchacha estuviese aún de pié.

Siempre supo que ella era fuerte y que podía valer por sí misma. Definitivamente parecía que poseía más años de los que realmente tenía. Pero también debía reconocer que la situación en la que se encontraba no era precisamente algo del que cualquier persona se sobreponga sin más.

—¿Por qué? —su voz se quebró.

Edward la miró y supo qué estaba preguntando. Le dolió no tener una respuesta justa para ella. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, besarla y llevársela de ahí, a un lugar donde no pudiera sufrir nunca más. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué un ángel como ella estaba viviendo en un infierno?

La muchacha se secó sus mejillas con el borde de su camiseta y tragó con esfuerzo.

—Lo siento. Supongo que no viniste a ver a una niñita llorar —sonrió con amargura—. Y creo que ahora necesito un abogado, ¿no es así?

Un abogado. Necesita un abogado, no un idiota arrepentido que no logra hacer nada bien. Edward hizo lo que siempre hacía antes de hablar con un cliente: recolectó hasta el más mínimo rastro de emoción de su cuerpo y los encerró en una caja imaginaria. Ahora debía ser un profesional… por ella.

Abrió una carpeta de papel con toda la información que había logrado recolectar en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido. Ojeó el informe de policía y del hospital. Era sólo una pantalla, él ya se sabía de memoria de principio a fin cada palabra que estaba impresa en aquellos papeles. Lo hacía porque estaba tratando de evitar la mirada de Isabella. No quería caer en esos pozos chocolates y rendirse ante su impulso visceral. No. Tenía que seguir con la postura insensible.

—Hoy, 3 de Enero a las 4:43 de la madrugada, el personal de policía de Seattle fue alertado por ruidos sospechosos en la dirección Avenida Abraham Lincoln Número 1240. A las 4:58 entraron al lugar y se encontraron… —Edward dudó por unos segundos antes de continuar. Bella estaba con una cara inescrutable, esperando a que continuase su lectura. Él lo hizo—…se encontraron con un rastro de sangre hasta la sala central. En ella estaba el cadáver de Charlie Swan. A dos metros de él, estaba la menor de diecisiete años, Isabella Marie Swan, inconsciente y con el arma homicida en su mano derecha. Los peritos encontraron…

—Resumiendo —le cortó—; papá murió y yo soy la principal sospechosa. No es necesario que continúes.

Él sabía detalladamente lo que había pasado. Lo venía estudiando desde que Emmet lo había llamado para que viese el caso, pero ese hecho no evitó que las palabras de Isabella le helaran como un balde de agua fría.

_Sospechosa de asesinato…_

Carraspeó y volvió a edificar su muralla de indiferencia.

—Bien. Lo primero que debemos hacer es hablar con la verdad. Acá somos abogado y cliente, no deben haber secretos entre nosotros. Así que dime: ¿eres culpable o inocente?

Si Edward le hubiese disparado a quemarropa, no le habría dolido tanto. Él la conocía, sabía cómo era ella y lo mucho que amaba a su padre. Habían conversado de tantas cosas y hasta altas horas de la noche en innumerables ocasiones. Incluso hasta el día anterior lo habría considerado su mejor amigo. ¿Y ahora venía, acusándola de algo tan horrible como matar a su papá?

—Cómo te atreves… —habló con voz contenida, a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era gritarle que se fuese al infierno.

—No es necesario ofenderse, Isabella. Son formalidades que debemos pasar.

—Pensé que al dejar meterte en mis pantalones me había dado el derecho de saltarme las _formalidades_.

Sí. El sarcasmo era el último recurso de resguardo que le quedaba.

Le oyó suspirar. Levantó la vista y creyó ver dolor en sus ojos. Pero no quería engañarse una vez más. Ya bastante daño le había hecho al prometerle algo que jamás tuvo la intención de darle. Fue una burla, un gordo engaño y ella cayó en sus redes como niña inocente. ¿Y qué más daba? Ella era una niña, tal como él lo había dicho. Una tonta niña enamorada de un hombre que no podía tener. Él no la quería.

Clavó sus uñas en la palma de sus manos, esperando que su dolor físico opacase al emocional.

Eran extraños, así que lo iba a tratar como un extraño.

—No, Sr. Cullen. Yo no maté a mi padre.

Edward sólo asintió y anotó algo en una hoja de papel.

—Bien. Entonces necesitamos demostrar tu inocencia.

No sabía si era el tono frío que estaba usando, la postura rígida en la que se encontraba, o la comodidad que mostraba al ignorarla completamente, pero cada palabra que él pronunciaba hacía que la ira de Bella creciera de forma exponencial.

—¿Oh, en serio? Tengo una muy buena forma para demostrar mi inocencia, Sr. Abogado. Dices que soy la principal sospechosa del asesinato porque era la única que vivo… vivía con Charlie —se corrigió con rapidez—. Supongo que eso lo hacía ideal. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para matarlo de la forma más sofisticada que podía. _Tenía tiempo_. ¿No es así? Pues da la casualidad que ese día yo _no_ estaba en casa. ¿Sabes dónde estaba hasta altas horas de la noche?

Edward lo sabía. Era esa pregunta a la que temía más. De hecho, _esperaba_ tener esa conversación. Claro que "esperar" y "aceptar" eran palabras completamente distintas.

Isabella supo que lo tenía entre la espada y la pared. Lo reconoció, porque ella también se sentía así.

—Estaba en la casa de Edward Cullen, Sr. Abogado. Estaba teniendo sexo sucio, alocado y sudoroso. Creo que aproximadamente hasta las una de la madrugada, cuando él me corrió de su casa, alegando que lo había seducido y que eso jamás debió haber pasado. Caminé de ahí hasta la mía, demorándome algo más de dos horas. Tengo heridas en mis pies que lo confirman. Pero la pregunta es otra, ¿no es así? Los pies no pueden testificar. ¿Quién puede confirmar mi coartada?

Edward boqueó unas cuantas veces, sin llegar a pronunciar una sola palabra. Bufó, frustrado, pasándose la mano por su alborotada cabellera en claro signo de frustración.

—Yo… yo no puedo…

—Lo sé. Siempre lo supe, no te aflijas.

El tono resignado de Bella demostraba que ella jamás esperó ayuda de él. Una sensación horrible se alojó en el pecho de Edward. Era como un vacío ponzoñoso, que envenenaba a su alrededor.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Era imposible el testificar que había estado con ella. Él era un abogado recién titulado, con una gran carrera por delante. Tenía mucho futuro como profesional, sus profesores se encargaron en decírselo una y otra vez. Él también lo sabía. Tenía la plena certeza que podía ser alguien exitoso e importante. No. No podía pararse frente al juez, el jurado y sus colegas, y decir que había tenido relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad.

Simplemente no era posible.

—Se acabó el tiempo —dijo una mujer desde el umbral de la puerta.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Así era mejor, el no esperar nada de nadie. De esta manera las personas no le defraudarían. Así… así ya no sería herida nunca más.

—Bella…

Ella sonrió a pesar de todo. Siempre le gustó cuando él salía de su coraza y se atrevía a decirle "Bella". En esos momentos se sentía apreciada, casi como si él la quisiera. Eran sueños patéticos, pero ella no podía evitar sentirlos.

—Espera, quizás si…

—No, Edward. No hay nada que puedas hacer de todas maneras. No tú, al menos.

Edward apretó sus puños y pensó con fervor, tratando de encontrar una solución a esto, pero, por más que lo hacía, no encontraba nada.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Tenía dos opciones: salvar a Isabella e ir a la cárcel, o ignorar a Isabella y que ella fuese condenada. Ambas eran un asco.

Ella se levantó de su silla y le dio la espalda al primer momento que pudo. No podía seguir viéndolo, apuesto e imposible, cuando lo único que veía era a un extraño. Él no era _su_ Edward.

—Lo solucionaré, Bella. Te juro que haré lo imposible.

—Por favor, no me hagas promesas. Además, ya escuchaste: _"Se acabó el tiempo"._

Y con una última mirada de añoranza, ella se retiró de la sala con la poca dignidad que ya le quedaba.

Ya nada importaba. Ella siempre supo que él era un imposible.

Ahora mismo sería tan agradable tener a Edward como un punto de apoyo, un lugar para refugiarse. Unos brazos cálidos que la cubrieran de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Quería un beso de él y saber que nada más importaba.

Pero no podía.

Lo intentó, tenía tantas ganas que funcionara, que él la mirara como ella era y no viese un número estúpido que no decía nada. Para ella, sólo existían ambos; "Edward y Bella", "tú y yo". Quizás ese fue el error, pensar de una forma tan idealista. Nunca nada es tan perfecto. Los cuentos de hadas con finales felices están en libros de colores y empastados para ser guardados en estantes, no para ser vividos.

Ahora más que nunca se sentía niña e inocente. _Demasiado_ inocente. Creyó en algo que no tenía forma de ser continuado. Le dio espacio en su atolondrado corazón a alguien que jamás pensó hacer hogar ahí.

¿No era el momento? No podía saberlo ahora.

¿Quizás más adelante habría funcionado? Jamás lo sabría.

Y, quién sabe, el tiempo para ellos nunca existió.

…

"_You treat me just like another stranger,_

_well it's nice to meet you sir,_

_i guess i'll go,_

_i best be on my way out."_

…

* * *

**O.o**

**De acuerdo, les voy a explicar cómo va esto. Este fic SERÁ UN LONG-FIC, lo digo de inmediato. Esta historia me tiene emocionadísima, porque será completamente distinto a cualquier cosa que haya intentado antes. Tendrá romance, sí, claro que sí, pero además la trama se mezclará con el misterio, el crimen, el suspenso… ¿qué pasará con Bella? ¿Edward le ayudará al fin? ¿Podrán sobreponerse a tamaño problema? Y algo muy importante… ¿Quién mató realmente a Charlie y por qué? :O**

**¿Veeen? ¿Ven que se pondrá emocionante? ¡Oh, ya no puedo esperar a seguir con esto! Me demoré en publicar porque quería que todo fuese lo más ordenado posible, mientras escribía este OS me hacía un mapa en papel de la forma en que esta historia se desarrollará. Como dije, será un LONG-FIC, inicialmente de unos 20 capítulos, cada uno basado en una canción de Paramore, al igual que éste. **

**¡Ah! Otra cosa, esto nació de un concurso llamado "The Paramore Fanfic Twilight Contest", pero lamentablemente no gané ningún lugar *inserte música triste acá*. ¡Pero no importa! Me encanta esta historia y la continuaré con las mismas ganas que la inicié. :D**

**Ahora tú dime qué piensas de esta idea. :)**


	2. Never Let This Go

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

_Primero que todo, quiero agradecer el inmenso apoyo que tuvo esta historia. Estoy gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews, alertas y favoritos en sólo un capítulo. Por lo mismo quise estar completamente conforme con la forma de éste. De hecho, lo hice y re-hice más veces de lo que recuerdo haber hecho jamás. _

_Así que acá vengo con la actualización de la historia, tal como lo prometí._

_Espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Never Let This Go**

…

"_Maybe if my heart stop beating, it won't hurt this much"_

…

Los minutos parecían pasar a una velocidad desesperantemente más lenta que la realidad. El tic-toc de los relojes no daba tregua, anunciando cada tortuoso segundo con deleite malévolo. Emmet no podía comprender por qué las personas usaban la expresión _"en un segundo" _si no tenían la intención de llevarlo a cabo.

—Hombre, necesitas calmarte.

—¿Calma? —preguntó, con ironía—. No me jodas, Edward.

Siguió paseándose por la habitación, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar soltar la sarta de improperios que deseaba dejar salir. Se doblaba y desdoblaba las mangas de su camisa de forma compulsiva, y su cabello, usualmente ordenado en pequeños risos negros desde la base de su cabeza, parecía poseer vida propia de tanto acomodárselo.

Estaba desesperado. Quería que su pequeña mocosa apareciese luego y abrazarla hasta que el dolor desapareciese. ¡Demonios! Ella posiblemente era la muchacha que menos se merecía todo este drama.

La mujer con la que había hablado anteriormente se apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Se hizo a un lado. Isabella se asomó tras ella, cabizbaja.

Emmet soltó de golpe el aire que estaba acumulado en sus pulmones. El alivio lo inundó por completo, sintiendo que el hormigueo de la alegría traspasaba su cuerpo.

Al fin la tenía frente suyo.

Bella levantó su vista. Su mirada estaba algo desenfocada, probablemente de tanto llorar. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente había cesado su llanto, estaba en una especie de trance. Todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas 24 horas la tenían fuera de su raciocinio natural. No lograba pensar con claridad, ni siquiera como para lograr hilvanar una oración coherente. Pero, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con aquellos pozos azulados, sintió que al menos no estaba tan sola como ella había supuesto.

Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron inmediatamente. Emmet estaba aquí, con ella.

_Tenía a alguien._

Corrió hacia sus brazos, sabiendo que en ese lugar era el lugar más acogedor que existía en todo el planeta. Ahí, envuelta en su calor, sentía que no todo estaba perdido. Emmet sabría qué hacer, ya que ella no tenía la más remota idea.

—Tío… —susurró Bella, escondiendo su cara en su camisa.

—Te he dicho millones de veces que no me digas _"tío"_, enana —le regañó con suavidad, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho. Acarició su espalda en círculos, y la apretó hacia él.

Si solo pudiese hacer que el dolor traspasase la piel con solo un abrazo, Emmet lo haría gustoso, con tal que Bella dejara de sentirse así. Le dolía el corazón al verla tan desamparada.

—Lo haré… si dejas de decirme _"enana"_ —ella arrugó la nariz.

Emmet rió, y Bella, como era costumbre, rió con él. Con su cara bañada en lágrimas, su corazón en un puño y su alma dolorida, pero eran risas al fin y al cabo.

—Hecho.

Quedaron sumidos en un cómodo silencio, simplemente sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Emmet siempre fue cariñoso con su sobrina; los abrazos, besos y bromas eran pan de cada día. Él siempre supo que iba a ser un "tío genial", del que sus sobrinos querrían con todas sus ganas pasar el tiempo con él. Él sería el que les diese dinero a escondidas de sus padres y los alentaría a hacer travesuras en el colegio. Desde que eran críos le había advertido a su hermana de lo que tenía preparado para sus futuros hijos.

Cuando Reneé le confesó que estaba embarazada él se imaginó a un pequeño renacuajo que correría por todos lados en busca de algo qué hacer, tal como él lo había sido en su infancia. Pensó en un niño travieso, ansioso de aventuras. Resultó que nació Bella, la niña más analítica que había visto en su vida, y cabezota a más no poder. No le importó, por supuesto. Él siempre la quiso, incluso antes de nacer. Le dijo a su hermana que ignorase a las voces de los demás, que sólo hablaban de lo que no conocían. No podían juzgarla por algo tan hermoso como un embarazo. Él la apoyó lo más que pudo, pero eso no pudo evitar que ella escapase del estado para tener a Isabella sola.

Emmet sufrió por la pérdida de ambas, y, a pesar que hablaba con Reneé de vez en cuando, él siempre sintió que no era suficiente. Las vueltas del destino y un horrible accidente le quitó a Bella su madre. Según la ley, Emmet no podía quedarse con ella, sino su padre. Él por supuesto que peleó por la custodia, pero como era un joven inexperto, sin trabajo y sueldo para mantenerse a sí mismo, ella se fue con Charlie.

Es por eso que la muerte de Charlie también le afectó a Emmet. Era un buen hombre, no se merecía un final así. Charlie fue un buen padre con Isabella. La cuidó cuando ella estaba tan sensible por la muerte de Reneé. La quiso como si hubiese vivido con ella toda su vida, e incluso dejaba que Emmet fuese a verla cuando él quisiese. Sin horarios ni límites.

—Te llevaré a casa Bells, no te preocupes. Yo haré que todo este malentendido se solucione —susurró en su oído.

—Gracias, Em —Isabella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

El sol se filtró por la ventana con energía renovada. No se escuchaban más sonidos que las respiraciones de los presentes en aquellas cuatro paredes. Emmet permitió que Bella se alejase de su agarre, lo suficiente para que ella se secase las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, pero sin dejar de abrazarla por los hombros. Simplemente no quería dejarla ir.

Bella estaba consciente que estaba siento observada por Edward, cada una de sus células se lo gritaban con absoluta convicción. Era como si lo podía sentir en las vibraciones del ambiente, en la tensión estática. La verdad era que jamás había sido inmune a su presencia, menos ahora, que tenía su recuerdo aún fresco. Incluso, si prestaba mucha atención, casi podía oler su fragancia tan exquisita, que blindaba entre roble y masculinidad, plasmada en su piel.

Emmet dirigió a Bella a una de las sillas. Le explicó con lujo de detalles cada uno de los pasos que se debían dar de ahora en adelante. Se le escuchaba profesional, conocedor y paternal a la vez. Justo lo que Bella necesitaba en ese momento; alguien que no perdiera los estribos cada vez que ella pidiese por millonésima vez que le repitiera la pregunta.

—…así que Edward, junto con Eleazar, tomarán tu caso —Bella alzó su mirada de golpe, al escuchar la última oración de los labios de Emmet.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Eleazar? Pensé… yo pensé que sería sólo Edward.

A pesar de estar imposiblemente resentida de las últimas acciones de Edward, se sentía cómoda con el sentimiento de protección que le había ofrecido el joven abogado. Le había dicho, prometido, que iba a hacer todo lo que estaba en su alcance. Dentro de su eterna mente soñadora, lo veía como un caballero de brillante armadura que pelearía él mismo con el enorme dragón.

Claro que este dragón era mucho más oscuro y tenebroso de lo que podía soportar. Era tan cierto cuando decían que la vida real era el peor de los castigos. Bella estaba plenamente consciente de ello.

—Bells… es un asunto bastante delicado el que estamos tratando, así que necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos recaudar. Eleazar fue profesor de Edward y él tiene más experiencia laboral. No es que desconfíe de Edward, pero creo que con lo que tenemos que enfrentar es pertinente tener los años de trayectoria de nuestra parte. ¿Te parece?

El gesto inclusivo que tuvo Emmet con ella la hizo sentir un poco mejor, mas no tranquila. No importaba si le parecía o no, si le gustaba o no, las cosas se tenían que hacer de todas formas. No estaba en posición de remedar.

Con un suspiro cansino y un leve movimiento de cabeza le dijo que sí a su tío, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que aquella pregunta había sido completamente retórica.

Fue así como pasaron los días, entre estrategias, preguntas simuladas y respuestas astutas, todas para el primer juicio al que debían asistir. Le habían explicado a la muchacha que no era un "juicio" en toda su extensión, sino el paso anterior a éste.

Edward iba todos los días a ver a Bella, a pesar que la mayoría de las veces lo único que recibía a cambio eran gruñidos. Comprendía su actitud, y de hecho sentía un enorme deseo masoquista que ella innovara en su castigo y fuese más dura con él.

Justo el día antes de la citación, Bella rompió el silencio.

—Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo.

Los papeles que estaba guardando en su maletín quedaron olvidados cuando Edward escuchó al fin la voz de la muchacha.

—Sólo tienes que preguntar. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decirlo.

—Ese es el problema —levantó la vista de sus manos y lo miró fijamente—. No paras de repetir que estás para ayudar y que diga todo lo que yo deseo, pero no le veo el caso. Quiero un maldito chocolate, pero no puedo tenerlo acá. Quiero salir de estas cuatro paredes, pero es imposible. Quiero ver otra vez a papá, pero —suspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos— eso es algo que jamás podré hacer otra vez. Y dime… si yo te dijera que quiero una explicación tuya de aquella noche, ¿qué me responderías?

Edward tragó pesado y Bella evitó mirarle la nuez de Adán, que subió y bajó con evidente nerviosismo.

—Que no tengo una respuesta satisfactoria.

Una sonrisa sin alegría se plasmó en la cara de la adolescente.

—Me lo esperaba —dijo—. Creo que eso es lo peor de todo; hice una pregunta del cual sabía la respuesta, y de todas formas me expuse a escucharla de otro lado que no fuese mi propia mente. Es extremadamente estúpido de mi parte.

—Pero no es tu culpa, Isabella.

—No sé si no lo sabes, o lo estás ignorando a propósito en estos momentos, pero nunca es agradable escuchar la frase cliché "no eres tú, soy yo". Se oye falso y sobreactuado.

—Pero no es así. Si yo pudiera…

—Tampoco es agradable escuchar que sólo fuiste un error, Edward —le cortó—. En serio, si sigues así, preferiría que no dijeses nada.

—No entiendes —gruñó Edward.

Por supuesto que no entendía nada de nada.

¿Cómo la podía hacer entender que, a pesar de pedirle espacio, lo que menos quería era dejarla ir?

Bella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño a más no poder. Se sintió malcriada e inmadura, pero los años no pasaban en vano y se escudó en su derecho a tener una rabieta en su vida. Más que mal, nunca las había tenido en su niñez.

Edward se pasó ambas manos por su cara, restregándose su piel con desesperación. No podía comprender por qué hacía todo mal, a pesar de tener las sinceras intenciones de hacerlo bien.

Sus labios estaban atrapados en sus dientes, evitando dejar salir el insulto que casi escapaba de su lengua. Trató de pensar con su cabeza y no con sus tripas.

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la de ella, con tal rapidez que la chica no tuvo otra opción que quedar mirándolo a los ojos. Ambas manos estaban en los brazos de la silla de Bella, y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente curvado, inclinado sobre ella. Sus narices casi se tocaban.

—Bella, escúchame con atención —su aliento golpeó su cara y tuvo que tomar todo su autocontrol para no cerrar los ojos y suspirar de gusto—; me arrepiento, lo reconozco, pero no pienses ni por un solo segundo que no recuerdo todo lo que hicimos con lujo de detalles. Mi memoria es bastante detallista y explícita. Y te puedo jurar que, si tuviese la forma de retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas distintas, probablemente haría exactamente lo mismo, porque antes de ser racional soy un hombre, y tú —soltó una especie de suspiro frustrado—, no sé qué me haces, pero me encuentro de rodillas ante ti cada vez que estamos juntos. Me desarmas por completo.

Bella no supo qué decir, lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente sus pozos verdes, ahora teñidos con fiera expresión.

—Te lo dije, mi respuesta tenía una gran posibilidad de ser insatisfactoria, pero al menos es honesta.

Y con eso se alejó, dejando a Bella con una sensación de pérdida.

—¡Edward!

No sabía cómo seguir ahora, Edward la había dejado completamente desconcertada con sus palabras. Jamás había sido tan sincero en lo que sentía, mucho menos por ella.

—Déjalo ir, Bella. No es bueno ni para ti ni para mí que nos sigamos torturando con esto. Créeme que no me gustaría más que las cosas fuesen distintas... pero no lo son, y esa es la realidad.

El abogado le dio la espalda a la menor de edad, tratando de escudarse en una simple tarea, como lo era recoger los papeles de la mesa.

—Quiero que te quede claro que me preocupo por ti —habló sin hacer contacto visual—. Y también quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible porque todo se solucione… de una forma u otra.

La última frase fue un suave susurro entre los dos. Ambos sabían qué verdad se escondía detrás de esas palabras. Edward había dejado implícita la posibilidad de confesar el verdadero paradero de la muchacha en aquel fatídico día. Ella no quería que él lo hiciera, ¿cómo podría? Lo amaba y no quería que nada le pasara por su culpa.

Bella no pudo replicar, ya que Edward salió de la sala antes que ella alcanzara a decir algo.

**. . .**

El día tan esperado llegó con repentina tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a la ciudad con un sol inusualmente radiante. El sueño fue algo que Bella no usó la noche anterior. Las palabras de Edward se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, evitando conciliar tranquilidad. Todavía se sorprendía de la vehemencia que impregnó su discurso.

Estaban Emmet, Edward e Isabella fuera de las puertas del jurado, esperando su turno para entrar. Los últimos se dedicaban miradas furtivas cuando el otro no estaba atento.

Con la oportuna llegada de Eleazar, entraron por fin a los salones judiciales.

El sistema burocrático de la legislación americana se llevó a cabo con una exasperante normalidad. Los abogados de ambos lados exponían datos sobre el caso y se dirigían con respeto ante el juez. Bella notó que no había jurado, pero también recordaba que Emmet le había explicado que no lo esperaban aún, sino en próximas citaciones.

El que hablaba frente a los presentes era Eleazar, no Edward. Él estaba al lado de Bella, ambos ubicados en las mesas que les correspondía como acusados.

Era poco lo que podía entender de todas las palabras técnicas que usaban de un lado a otro. Bella estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

—Tranquila Bells, esto pasará. Confía en mí.

El susurro de Emmet en su oído la tranquilizó un poco. No era el epítome a la serenidad, eso era seguro, pero hacía lo que podía.

Eleazar siguió hablando, Edward siguió escribiendo y Bella siguió repiqueteando sus dedos en la superficie de la mesa. Se había formado una pequeña rutina entre todos, incluyendo al juez, que asentía de vez en cuando y otras veces acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de su nariz.

—Bien, abogados —dijo el juez de pronto—. Continuaremos entonces la próxima semana, el mismo día y a la misma hora para seguir con la revisión de los antecedentes.

—Permítame agregar unas palabras, por favor —Edward sorprendió a todos en la sala, cuando se alzó de su asiento y habló en voz alta por primera vez en la tarde—. Con todos los antecedentes que hasta el momento hemos presentado, si bien aún son insuficientes para dilucidar el caso, pueden aclarar cierta información del asesino de Charlie Swan —Bella tomó aire y Edward ignoró a propósito su desconcierto. Debía seguir—. La información que hemos recolectado señala a un perfil de ciertas características, y acá, Isabella Swan, no calza por completo con la descripción. Quiero alegar evidencia circunstancial a favor de Isabella Swan hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, y le permitan libertad mientras dure el juicio.

Asombro colectivo.

—Es bastante atrevido su comentario, abogado —señaló el juez.

—Sólo son hechos concretos, si me disculpa. Si no se puede asegurar la participación de Isabella en el asesinato, no se le debería tratar como culpable.

Edward traspiraba helado y cada uno de sus músculos estaba en dolorosa tensión.

—Ya veo.

El juez masajeó sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos y miró hacia el techo con una expresión concentrada.

Los pulmones de Bella estaban comenzando a quemar por la falta de aire. No se había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración desde que Edward se había pronunciado. Justo cuando ella tomó aire, el juez habló.

—A lugar —dijo, y el alivio de todos era casi palpable—. Pero tengo algunas condiciones. Es cierto que la joven Swan no ha sido declarada culpable, pero eso de ninguna forma es definitivo. Todavía nos falta mucho que revisar, abogado, así que esta medida puede no ser permanente. Quiero que la menor de edad esté a cargo de un adulto responsable que dé cuenta de ella y por ningún motivo puede salir del estado. La quiero acá, en mi jurisdicción, hasta que acabe el juicio. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, su señoría.

—Bien. Pueden retirarse.

Ya fuera de la sala se pudieron permitir un momento de euforia. Emmet agarró a la muchacha de la cintura y la agarró contra su pecho, girando una y otra vez en su posición. Él reía y ella trataba en vano salir de su agarre, sin embargo, sentía la misma alegría que él.

Edward aún tenía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Aquella era una batalla muy bien ganada, pero tenía claro que la guerra aún estaba en proceso.

—¡Hombre, te luciste ahí dentro! —la enorme palma de Emmet azotó la espalda del abogado, quitándole el aire por unos cuantos segundos.

—No es nada, Em. En serio —dijo Edward al cabo de un rato. Sin embargo, él también se sentía extremadamente feliz por haber logrado al menos sacar a Isabella de aquel lugar donde la tenían encerrada.

El sonido de un celular detuvo la réplica de Emmet.

—Me disculpan un momento, Rose me está llamando.

Dobló al final del pasillo hacia una puerta que daba al exterior, con el aparato en uno de sus oídos.

—Gracias —susurró Bella, sorprendiendo a Edward.

—¿Qué? No. No tienes qué agradecer, Isabella. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ambos sin saber qué decir. El mutismo entre ambos era tan raro como lo era el cielo verde. Antes que todo pasara ellos podían pasar horas hablando de todo y nada, y ahora no podían ni siquiera llevar la conversación a más de unas cuantas palabras de cortesía.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó de repente.

Edward la miró con intensidad, deseando tenerle una respuesta perfecta. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que al fin podría seguir con su vida normal. Que podría sonreír otra vez, tal como lo hacía hace unos pocos días atrás. Pero tampoco quería mentir, ya bastante tenía Isabella con todos sus líos.

—Iremos un paso a la vez. Un problema para solucionar. Lo haremos… poco a poco.

—Eso espero —murmuró la muchacha, sin estar del todo convencida.

**. . .**

Negro.

Como su ropa y su estado de ánimo.

Isabella estaba parada al lado del ataúd de su padre, ajena a las miradas que le dedicaba el resto de las personas que habían llegado al funeral. Algunas sentían pena por la "pobre chica huérfana" que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, y otras simplemente dudaban si realmente fuese inocente a lo que se le había imputado. De todas maneras se veía bastante desenfocada, y la juventud de hoy no tenía los mismos valores que hace años atrás.

No importaba lo que dijeran ni qué creían, Bella sólo quería ver a su padre por última vez. No, lo que quería era retroceder el tiempo y salvarlo. Quería estar en casa, con él, tomarse uno de sus famosos chocolate caliente y reír de la cantidad industrial de malvaviscos que le echaba a la taza.

—_Es mi especialidad, Bells. Si le quitas los malvaviscos extras, no sería mi famoso chocolate caliente "a lo Charlie"._

Las lágrimas se le agolparon otra vez en sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces una chica puede llorar? ¿Acaso las lágrimas eran eternas? Era un horrible hecho, ya que significaría que el dolor jamás cesaría. Nunca lo haría.

Sintió un fuerte apretón en su mano derecha. Era… Edward. Su corazón saltó de su lugar y una chispa de alegría se asomó por entre los pedacillos que quedaban de él.

—Estoy acá —fue lo único que dijo. No hacía falta más.

Bella le agradeció con la mirada. Volvió su vista hacia su padre, que en ese momento estaba siendo bajado. El reverendo Weber dijo las últimas palabras y arrojó un puñado de tierra en el cajón.

—Que el Señor te tenga en su gloria, Charlie Swan.

Un profundo jadeo salió de la garganta de Bella.

Se había ido. Así de simple. Charlie, su padre, estaba muerto.

—Papá…

Los brazos de Edward la acogieron justo antes que sus rodillas se debilitasen. La sostuvo para que llorase, y la animaba con palabras suaves a que dejara salir todo. Mojó su camisa de tanto llorar y arrugó su cara chaqueta con sus pequeños puños. No importaba, sólo era ropa. Edward sólo quería estar ahí para ella, de cualquier forma que pudiese. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Demasiado pronto, Bella se alejó.

—Lo siento —susurró, con voz ronca—. Yo no debí hacerlo…

Odiaba llorar, quizás más de lo que odiaba ser vista llorando. Sin embargo, últimamente, aquella acción estaba instaurada en su fisiología tal como respirar. Es como si su cuerpo necesitara quitar la angustia de una forma u otra, y ese líquido portara la amarga solución.

—No te disculpes —pasó sus manos por su cara, secando aquellas dolorosas lágrimas—. Está bien, estás en tu derecho de desahogarte. No tienes que afligirte, no me importa.

Era un simple toque, una suave caricia tranquilizadora, sin embargo Edward casi saltó por la repentina corriente eléctrica que sintió impactar el pulpejo de sus dedos al contacto con la satinada mejilla de Bella y, al juzgar por su repentina inhalación, ella había sentido lo mismo.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron. Bella sentía la garganta seca. De pronto se encontró demasiado consiente de la cercanía casi inexistente entre ambos. Remojó sus labios con su lengua en un intento de mantener la calma, pero su plan se puso en su contra. Sintió como Edward siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, y ella no podía hacer más que respirar.

Y parpadear.

Y soñar.

El llamado a su nombre hizo a Bella despegarse de la mirada de aquellos intensos ojos verde esmeralda.

Se giró y se encontró con Ángela Weber, su muy querida amiga de toda la vida e hija del reverendo que dirigió el funeral.

—Oh, Bella. Lo siento tanto —la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a ella en un abrazo conciliador.

Al comienzo no atinó a devolverle el gesto. Aún estaba algo afectada por Edward. Después de unos segundos, pasó sus brazos por su espalda y le dijo "gracias" en su oído.

—Debes saber que estoy acá para lo que tú necesites. Lo digo en serio. No importa la hora, sólo me llamas y te descargas de lo que sea que estás sintiendo. ¿De acuerdo? —Ángela la sostenía de sus hombros y la miraba directo a los ojos.

Bella sonrió con tristeza y asintió una vez.

—Gracias, Ang. En serio, agradezco tener a alguien de mi parte para variar.

—¡Por supuesto! Para eso somos las amigas —miró por sobre el hombro de Bella y su expresión cambió a uno de cautela—. Oh, hola Edward.

—Ángela, buenas tardes —contestó.

Bella se removió incómoda en su lugar. Ángela sabía que siempre le gustó Edward, pese a que su amiga le dijo muchas veces que no era para él. Estaba la barrera de la edad y un millón de cosas que se encargaron de anotar en una lista de por qué era una muy mala idea comenzar algo con él. No importaba lo que intentara para convencerse que Edward era un imposible, su corazón siempre traicionaba a su sentido común.

—Iré a hacer una llamada telefónica. Emmet dijo que vendría en cinco minutos más. No te alejes.

Bella, con las mejillas enrojecidas, asintió obediente.

—Bella… no creo que sea una buena idea que te aferres a Edward en esta situación —dijo Ángela, después que Edward se fuese—. No es lo correcto y tengo el horrible presentimiento que te romperá el corazón.

—Yo… lo sé, Ang —suspiró con pesar—. Lo tengo claro.

Sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir, sin embargo era mucho más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo.

—Te quiero mucho y no quiero verte mal. Sentí mucho por lo que pasó con Charlie y con papá estábamos hablando que quizás deberías venir a nuestra casa a vivir con nosotros, ahora que es posible. Puede que te sientas mejor con alguien conocido, con personas que te aprecian.

—Gracias. Lo pensaré, pero por el momento me quedaré con Emmet.

—Como tú te sientas mejor, pero recuerda que estoy acá para lo que necesites —sonrió con dulzura.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. Era lindo saber que en realidad no estás sola en este mundo. Era reconfortante.

Cuando iba a contestar, algo llamó su atención por el rabillo de su ojo.

Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha. Allá, al lado de un viejo olmo, sobre una pequeña colina, se veía la silueta de un hombre. Miraba la escena desde la lejanía y se podía apreciar por su postura, que no quería que lo vieran. Bella trató de enfocar su vista para verlo con más detalle, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para hacerlo.

—Disculpa, Ángela. Vuelvo en un rato.

No esperó su respuesta. Caminó al paso más rápido que le permitían sus pequeños zapatos de tacón en el suave césped del cementerio. No perdía de vista a aquel misterioso desconocido, quien llevaba algo en sus manos. Lo sabía, porque se le contrastaba al absoluto negro que usaba de la cabeza a los pies.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a galopar sin control, y su cabeza le gritaba "peligro" en un volumen resonante.

Cuando le quedaban sólo unos pasos para llegar, la silueta desapareció detrás del tronco. Bella corrió lo mejor que pudo sin caer. Llegó a su destino, jadeante y con una leve capa de sudor en su frente.

No había nadie. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, pero al hombre se lo había tragado la tierra. No había rastro de él.

Bella bufó, frustrada. Sentía en el fondo de su ser que aquella persona era alguien importante, que sabía algo. Quizás… ¿podría haber sido él el asesino? Sintió palidecer cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

_Tan cerca…_

Hizo el ademán de volver hacia la multitud, pero algo le hizo parar en seco.

Ahí, al lado del olmo, entre las antiguas raíces de aquel árbol había algo que, en otra ocasión, hubiese pensado que estaban sin ninguna razón en particular. Ahora sentía arcadas.

Justo en sus pies había un pequeño ramo de flores blancas.

Blanco. El color de la pureza, de la limpieza, de…_ la inocencia_.

Bella sentía que el mundo giraba sin control. Eran tantas las preguntas que ahora se formulaba en su cabeza, que estaban a punto de volverla loca. Pero había una que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez.

El ineludible sentimiento de morbosa curiosidad por saber quién era aquel desconocido era algo que casi podía soportar, incluso aceptar. Sin embargo, el contexto en las que ella se encontraba no se podía catalogar como normal.

Claro que no, la verdad de quién era aquella persona era todo, menos circunstancial.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lalala… (8) Comienza el suspenso. **

**Quizás no se sabe mucho aún de lo que está pasando, pero les prometo que con los siguientes capítulos se dilucidará mejor la historia. Este es un especie de "puente" de lo que pasó en el primer capítulo y la incógnita que se avecina desde ahora en adelante.**

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**¿Me dicen lo que opinan hasta ahora? ;)**


	3. Fences

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Fences**

…

"_You can't turn back__,_

_because this road is all you'll ever have"_

…

Edward alcanzó a Emmett cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de su auto. El frunció el entrecejo al ver a su amigo tan preocupado. Sí, la situación en la que se encontraban era para estar así, pero algo le decía que no era sólo por eso.

—Em… ¿pasa algo?

El moreno enfocó la vista en el abogado, parpadeando, como si no lo hubiese visto llegar.

—Edward —dijo su nombre con un atisbo de sorpresa—. No, no pasa nada. Sólo estaba pensando.

Por supuesto que el aludido no se dio por satisfecho con esa escueta respuesta, sin embargo lo dejó pasar. Tenía cosas más importantes qué aclarar.

—El funeral ha concluido —le informó—, creo que es un buen momento de irnos a casa.

—Sí, seguro —respondió, aún distraído.

Caminaron hombro a hombro hacia el lugar donde Charlie Swan había sido sepultado. Las personas que habían llegado ya se estaban dispersando y el Reverendo Weber casi concluía de recoger sus cosas. Lo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza y él sonrió con tristeza. Ambos lo conocían, era uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie. Ángela, su hija, estaba ayudándolo.

Edward se extrañó al no ver a Isabella a primera vista. La última vez que la había visto, estaba hablando con la joven Weber.

—Ángela —llamó la atención de la muchacha— ¿Dónde está Isabella?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y miró por detrás de su hombro.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé —se agarró un mechón de su cabello marrón y lo torció con su dedo índice, claro síntoma de nerviosismo—. Estábamos hablando y de pronto… desapareció.

Edward palideció.

—¿Crees que le ha pasado algo? —Ángela preguntó con temor.

Él no pudo responder. Un gran nudo en la garganta se había instalado para impedirle el habla. Giró sobre su lugar y miró hacia todos lados, deseando encontrar a Isabella con la mirada.

Emmett, a pesar de estar con la cabeza dividida, pudo ver claramente el horror en los ojos de Edward. Se acercó preocupado para saber qué le pasaba. No alcanzó siquiera a preguntar, él se encargó de revelar lo que le inquietaba.

—No encuentro a Bella.

Esto no era bueno. Ambos hombres acordaron sin cruzar palabra alguna que tenían que hallar a la chica lo antes posible. Los acontecimientos vividos no daban el mejor cuadro para caminar sola y sin un paradero fijo.

Emmett se devolvió sobre sus pasos, en donde se encontraba el estacionamiento y la única salida pavimentada del cementerio. Edward, en cambio, se dirigió hacia el borde del bosque. Temía que alguien peligroso estuviese agazapado entre las sombras y pudiese haber atacado a Bella. Quizás la misma persona que mató a Charlie…

No quería pensar en tragedias, pero era el único pensamiento que desfilaba por su mente. Apresuró su paso hasta correr y el miedo latente hacía que transpirara helado.

De pronto un borrón pasó en su campo de visión. Sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó a esa dirección sin dejar de rezarles a los santos que conocía para encontrar a Isabella sana y salva.

—¡Bella! —su voz se escuchó desesperada, tal como se sentía.

La muchacha giró su mirada hacia el abogado, quien venía algo despeinado y con los ojos desenfocados. Aquel miedo ajeno que expresaba con tal intensidad hizo olvidarse del suyo propio. Soltó el ramo de flores y corrió en su encuentro.

—¡Edward! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Emmet?

No podía hablar. El terror aun circulaba por sus venas como si fuese ponzoña venenosa. El pánico, a pesar de no haber durado demasiado, lo había dejado en un estado de hiperreactividad desagradable. El alivio de ver a la muchacha a salvo le produjo un agradable calor en su vientre, pero aun así no podía detenerse y simplemente sonreír.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si algo le ocurriera a Isabella? ¿Y si alguien la encontrara desprotegida mientras ella camina tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de ayuda a mano? ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada?

—¡Edward! Por todos los cielos, me estás asustando…

—¿Yo te estoy asustando? ¿A ti? ¡Por todo lo sagrado, Isabella! Estábamos preocupadísimos por ti, y tu acá… recogiendo flores —hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, abarcando el ramo de rosas blancas que estaban tendidas en el pulcro césped del cementerio—. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable! Eres una niñita que no piensa en las consecuencias. Simplemente sales de nuestra vista, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si no estuvieras al tanto de las circunstancias. Cielo santo, estoy tan furioso en este momento…

Isabella estaba en blanco, sin comprender aun lo que había pasado. Un muy enojado abogado le gritaba con todas las fuerzas y ella aun no salía del asombro sobre las flores que había encontrado. A pesar de todo pudo separar aquel hecho y se enfocó en el monólogo que tenía al frente.

—No tienes idea de lo que haces con tus acciones. Las acciones traen consecuencias, Isabella. No puedes ir por la vida haciendo todo lo que se te antoja, como si el mundo tuviese que soportar tus arrebatos adolescentes. Hay personas que se preocupan por ti y temen cuando haces algo así. ¡Ni te imaginas lo que pasó por mi mente! Si tan solo pensaras…

—Si pienso, Edward. No soy estúpida, si es lo que insinúas —Isabella controló su voz en un tono de falsa tranquilidad.

—No me des vuelta la discusión, Isabella. No pienses que te saldrás con la tuya sólo por poner palabras en mi boca.

—No lo hago, sólo que no me gusta cuando alguien me sermonea a gusto. No eres nada mío, Edward. No quiero que me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

—No seas malcriada.

—No es tu asunto si lo soy o no.

—¡Maldita sea! —Edward se agarró muy fuerte de sus cabellos. Estaba al borde de un jodido ataque de los nervios e Isabella parecía no comprender el por qué.

¿Por qué no podía escucharlo por una vez en su vida?

—¡Bells! —Emmet corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a la muchacha, ajeno a la discusión de ambos— Me tenías preocupado, enana. No te alejes demasiado, ¿vale? Podría jurar que sentí que una arruga se me formaba en el centro de mis cejas—él rio, pero nadie más lo hizo—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó extrañado.

—Nada —dijeron al unísono, mirándose fijamente.

—Bien, vámonos entonces. Tengo mi carro en la entrada principal para que vayamos a comer algo. Necesito decirles algo a ambos.

No les creyó, por supuesto. Su sobrina estaba colorada de rabia y su amigo tenía el cabello alborotado, revelando su previo tironeo que evidenciaba frustración previa. Los conocía demasiado a esos dos, pero prefirió ignorar la disputa que ambos habían tenido, confiando en que solucionaran las cosas en algún momento del futuro. El presente exigía algo de atención.

En silencio, Emmet encendió su Jeep con un suave ronroneo y se encaminaron al centro de la ciudad. El resto del camino fue en un silencio un tanto incómodo, sin embargo prefirió no quebrarlo. Isabella se merecía unos minutos a solas y que digiriera todo lo que había pasado. La pobre había sufrido tanto en estos últimos días. Él no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor; estaba claro que no sería tarea fácil. Charlie adoraba a su única hija y ella le correspondía a cabalidad. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

La mirada de Isabella estaba perdida. Miraba las calles pasar y parpadeaba sólo porque tenía que hacerlo. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente. Había tenido que enterrar a su padre después de una muerte trágica y completamente inesperada. Había estado encerrada en una casa de acogida de adolescentes delincuentes, porque era la principal sospechosa de asesinato y para colmo, no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Charlie, pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos y cubierto por su propia sangre.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos. Trataba de ser fuerte, de salir adelante, pero sentía que no había fuerzas en su pequeño cuerpo. Ahora más que nunca se sentía insignificante, una pequeña niñita que no tenía idea de la vida. Ella lo sabía, pero era completamente distinto que alguien más se lo dijera. Y le dolía a niveles incalculables, porque esa persona que insistía en recordárselo era Edward. Era una daga en su estropeado corazón cada vez que se lo dejaba claro.

_No es como si pudiese evitarlo_, pensaba. _No puedo hacer correr el tiempo y convertirme en una mujer de treinta años, con experiencia y fortaleza._

Lo que sí podía hacer era tragarse las lágrimas. Ya bastante había llorado frente a Edward, no quería ser vista en un momento tan frágil, tan débil. Si no podía ser madura, al menos podía aparentarlo.

Se detuvieron en un local. Era hogareño y el olor de comida recién hecha hizo recordarles a todos el hambre que tenían.

Una mujer de treinta y tantos les tomó la orden. Emmet pidió un bistec con patatas, Edward prefirió un plato de espaguetis y champiñones salteados, y Bella, que aun tenía el estómago revuelto, se limitó a pedir una ensalada césar.

Los platos llegaron con relativa rapidez.

El abogado aun estaba enojado con Isabella, pero reconocía que no debió haberle gritado de esa forma. Sus nervios por la búsqueda y el miedo de perderla controlaron su temperamento y explotó con la persona menos indicada. Era cierto que la había tratado como una niña que había porfiado un mandato directo. Eso estuvo mal. Sin embargo, cuando Isabella le había dicho que no tenía ningún derecho en reclamarle nada, Edward se sintió desesperado. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Ellos tenían un vínculo, una unión que nunca había tenido con nadie más. Una especie de conexión astral, del cual estaba completamente convencido que no necesitaba ponerle un título a su relación como para declarar que eran algo. No eran familia, no eran pareja, pero eran _algo_. Y no iba a dejar de cuidarla y protegerla, por mucho que ella protestase.

Al terminar de comer, Edward recordó las últimas palabras de su amigo cuando salieron del cementerio.

—Em, dijiste que tenías algo que decirnos —el aludido se limpió la boca con una servilleta, luego de tragar el último trozo de carne—. ¿Es sobre el juicio que se nos avecina? No te preocupes por los papeles, yo tengo contactos en la oficina de Policías, así que apurarán esos trámites.

—No, no es sobre eso.

El nerviosismo de su tío alertó a Isabella.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró, sin lograr controlar el temblor de su voz.

—Nada que te preocupe, enana —le tomó la mano y le dio un amistoso apretón, sonriendo y haciendo que se le formaran unos pliegues a cada lado de sus ojos.

Ella soltó el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta. Evitó mirar al ojiverde, pero sabía que él estaba enfocado en ella, podía sentir como su mirada calentaba su piel.

—Es sobre el trato que hicimos con el juez. Isabella no puede salir de su jurisdicción, ¿no es así? —Edward asintió— Bien, eso quiere decir que…

—No puede salir del estado —completó el abogado.

Emmet suspiró y asintió, cabizbajo.

—Lo presentía. Sólo quería asegurarme.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Em? —inquirió la muchacha.

—Es por Rose —miró a su sobrina y sonrió con pena—. Está con ocho meses de embarazo y fue al doctor hace unos días. Supuestamente quedaba un mes más para que diera a luz, pero... ah, no sé, tecnicismos de médico. El punto es que puede entrar a labor cualquiera de estos días. Hoy me llamó y me dijo que había sentido contracciones. Afortunadamente fue una falsa alarma —sonrió con pena.

—Pero no siempre serán falsas alarmas —dijo Isabella.

—No, no lo serán.

Y Emmet vivía con Rosalie al otro lado del país.

La muchacha lo comprendió todo sin siquiera necesitar la explicación de su tío.

—Yo no me puedo mover del estado. Rose tampoco. Estás atascado conmigo —se lamentó y un peso más se echó sobre sus hombros.

Su vida apestaba cada vez más. Ahora haría que su tío perdiera el nacimiento de su primogénito. No quería decir que ya nada podría empeorar las cosas, porque, con la suerte que tenía últimamente, probablemente lo harían.

—¡No! No, Isabella —su voz se escuchó firme—. No estoy "atascado" contigo. Estoy acá porque deseo hacerlo, porque quiero estar a tu lado. Porque te quiero, ¿me entendiste?

¿Acaso hoy se había convertido el día de regañar a Isabella?

—Lo hago, Em. Lo siento —bajó la cabeza y retorció sus dedos, apenada.

Cielos, había perdido la cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había visto a Rose por última vez. Ella, al igual que Emmet, se negaba a ser tratada como "tía" y le había dejado muy claro que no quería formalidades entre ellas. Era una mujer de armas tomar, pero se veía a leguas que era protectora con aquellas personas que quería. A Isabella no le tomó demasiado tiempo encariñarse con ella, Rose era perfecta para su tío y la amaba sólo por eso. Ya quería ver a aquel mocoso que estaba en la panza de la rubia. Nunca había tenido demasiados vínculos familiares y le agradaba la idea de tener, al fin, un primo con quien relacionarse.

Eso sí, sólo si salía del aprieto en el que estaba. Esperaba encontrar una solución a todo el asunto de ser declarada culpable. No quería que su primo pequeño creciera y la conociera como la loca de la familia que mató a su padre.

—Así que —Edward llamó su atención—, ¿qué planeas hacer, Emmet?

Él carraspeó y se movió incómodo en su silla.

—Bueno, estaba pensando que podría viajar unos días a Nueva York, ver a Rose y volver. Estoy seguro que esa mujer, por lo testaruda que es, podría incluso estar atrasando su propio embarazo sólo porque no quiere dar a luz aun. Confío en que el bebé nazca cuando esté en la ciudad y pueda estar con ella los días que le corresponde estar hospitalizada. Luego volveré y seguiremos encargándonos el caso.

—Pero Isabella no puede salir del estado.

—Lo sé, genio —dijo con sarcasmo—. Ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Yo? Me alaga que tengas tan buena estima de mí, pero por mucho que lo desee, no puedo hacer que Nueva York sea parte de este estado.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir —Emmet se inclinó y lo miró a los ojos— es que necesito que cuides de Isabella por unos días, sólo los suficientes que me demore en ver a mi hijo nacer. No tardaré más de una semana.

—¿Quieres que YO cuide de Bella?

—No me agrada que hablen como si yo no estuviese presente —interrumpió la muchacha, con el ceño imposiblemente fruncido.

Emmet rodó los ojos.

—Sólo estoy encargándome de ti, Bells. No puedo no ir, Rose me sacaría las pelotas y me las daría en la cena con salsa curry. Prometo demorarme lo menos posible. Además, el juicio es dentro de un mes, definitivamente podré volver a tiempo para preparar todo y acompañarte.

—No soy una niña, puedo encargarme de mí misma…

—No es una democracia, Isabella —de pronto la muchacha escuchó como el tono de Emmet se volvía grave, incluso amenazante. Nunca lo había visto así; autoritario y paternalista—. Te quedarás a cargo de alguien, porque no puedes estar sola en estos momentos. Podría pedirles a otras personas, pero ya que te llevas bien con Edward, te dejaré quedar con él. Estoy siendo generoso, no lo desaproveches.

_No tenía idea lo bien que se llevaba con Edward…_

Miró aquellos ojos esmeraldas por debajo de sus pestañas y vio algo que no pudo determinar. ¿Ira? ¿Desesperación? ¿Frustración? Estaba claro que la idea no le entusiasmaba a ninguno de los dos, estar a solas dentro de cuatro paredes con él era el cielo y el infierno combinados. Nada le gustaría más que volver a ser los de antes, charlar y bromear con Edward hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, él había dejado muy claro que no quería ni siquiera eso con ella. No quería ninguna conexión entre ellos. Ella era una niña y él un adulto responsable. En su ordenada vida no calzaban sus zapatillas converse ni salir a nadar en un día soleado.

Ahora mismo, ella no era más que una responsabilidad que cumplir. Nada más. Nunca sería nada más que eso.

Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, rendida.

—Entonces está decidido. ¿Me ayudarás, hermano?

—Cuenta conmigo, Emmet.

Los días comenzaron a sentirse incluso más helados que antes. El invierno había llegado con ímpetu ese año y la lluvia no daba tregua. En las calles de Seattle sólo se veía la gente que necesitaba salir de sus casas, porque si no tenías una razón, el frío hacía cobijarte en el calor de tu hogar.

Sin embargo, en la casa de Edward se vivía una situación completamente distinta.

Emmet había viajado hace tres días atrás y había dejado a cargo a su sobrina con él. La muchacha le había quitado la palabra y las únicas veces que se dignaba a decirle algo, era cuando tenía hambre o no encontraba algo en su hogar. El silencio lo tenía desesperado, el enclaustramiento le provocaba irritabilidad y, como su aire acondicionado se había estropeado, su nivel de estrés había alcanzado niveles insospechados.

No hacía frío, todo lo contrario. El termostato había quedado atascado en los treinta grados Celsius, así que, mientras fuera de la puerta de su casa las calles se congelaban, dentro de ella se vivía un verano seco y sofocante.

—¿Cuándo vendrá el encargado? —preguntó Bella esa mañana, mientras se servía un tazón de leche con cereales— Muero de calor.

—No lo sé. Pronto —musitó, molesto.

—Como sea, sólo era una pregunta —contraatacó la muchacha a su tono hostil.

Simplemente no podía controlarse. Sabía que la comunicación casi nula no era buena para ninguno de los dos, pero no podía evitar sentirse así de molesto.

Era por Isabella. No tenía idea qué era lo que hacía y eso lo irritaba incluso más. Probablemente ella pensaba que su enojo radicaba en tenerla con ella en su casa. Su cara de perro podría confirmar aquella teoría. Sin embargo, era por el calor que vivía a diario… y no era precisamente por el termostato averiado.

Aquellos días había visto a Isabella desfilar con pantaloncillos cortos y remeras que mostraban su plano vientre, demasiado sensuales para su salud mental. Culpaba al calor. La única vez que le había regañado por usar tan pocas prendas, ella le había dicho que era su culpa, que si quería verla más vestida, tenía que encargarse de encontrar a alguien que arreglase el aire acondicionado.

Él definitivamente no quería verla más vestida. Si pudiera, subiría a la muchacha a la encimera de la cocina, acariciaría muy lentamente la piel nívea que recorría sus muslos y llegaría hasta el borde de sus pantaloncillos, sólo para arrancárselos como un bruto. Sólo podía pensar en ello, una y otra vez, con leves matices en sus fantasías, como besar el camino de su vientre desnudo hasta el monte de su pubis o simplemente desvestirla entera y beber directamente de su calor. Cómo la haría gritar por su liberación, una y otra vez. No le daría clemencia, ella claramente no se la daba cuando vestía como pecado mortal.

Gruñó, frustrado y se ajustó sus pantalones deportivos. Había optado por usarlos en casa, ya que vivir con una erección día a día exigía algo de soltura. Sólo Dios sabía el calvario que estaba teniendo al ver a diario a esa mujer sin poder tocarla.

¿Mujer? Debía recordarse que no era una mujer, era una chiquilla que le habían dejado a cargo. Él era el adulto responsable y ella la sobrina de su mejor amigo. Nada más. Y así era mejor.

Isabella estaba que subía por las paredes. De nada funcionaba hablar civilizadamente, si lo único que recibía a cambio eran monosílabos o gruñidos. Menos mal que ella era la inmadura, no quería pensar cómo sería Edward haciendo niñerías.

Era imposiblemente irónico; en casa era ignorada y fuera de ella era un personaje andante. Cuando salía a las calles, cosa que hacía poco esos días, no podía dejar de sentirse observada. Ir a comprar abarrotes al negocio de la esquina se había convertido en una especie de vigilancia absoluta. Las dependientes del local la reconocían al pasar, los hombres murmuraban por lo bajo cuando la veían y las mujeres cuidaban a sus hijos, tironeándolos de la mano para que ella no se les acercase a menos de dos pasos. La noticia de su juicio y lo que había sucedido no era ajeno para nadie, había salido en televisión y todo el mundo especulaba a sus anchas.

—Es la que mató a su padre —escuchó a un niño de no más de doce años decirle a su madre—, Jim me contó la otra noche. Dijo que lo encerró y lo torturó hasta la muerte.

—Tiene cara de psicópata —susurró una muchacha rubia y con aires de superioridad, demasiado alto como para ser secreto, cuando pasaba con su manada de amigas del mismo estilo, tipo minifalda y risitas nasales—. Me extraña que la hayan dejado salir libre. Quizás ahora a quién matará.

—Lo mató…

—Nos matará…

—Se matará ella misma…

Le impresionaba con la facilidad que la gente hablaba sobre la muerte y matar, cuando no lo habían experimentado en carne propia. Lo decían con naturalidad, como si darle la muerte a alguien fuera tan fácil como parpadear. Nadie le daba el beneficio de la duda, todos asumían su crimen. Y aun así, se encargaban que la supuesta asesina escuchase todas sus macabras cavilaciones.

Estaba agotada. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para hacerle frente. No había nadie que le dijera que tenía que ser fuerte, que debía luchar por encontrar su inocencia. Tantas personas se habían encargado de decirle que era culpable, que ya se lo estaba empezando a creer. Debía estar en casa la noche que murió Charlie, ¿no es así? Quizás si ella no hubiese salido ese día, el asesino habría llegado a su casa y la hubiese matado a ella.

Habría sido tan fácil. Ella no tenía entrenamientos como su padre, quien había trabajado como policía lo suficiente como para defender su propio pellejo. Isabella sólo podía hacer una llave en el brazo derecho de un atacante, en el caso que alguien la atacara por atrás en un callejón oscuro. Había tomado una clase de defensa personal y le habían explicado todos los pasos que debía usar. Ahora mismo parecía una absoluta tontería. Una persona que te quería atacar, sólo tenía que usar un cuchillo muy afilado y estaba segura que la víctima no se atrevería a mover un solo músculo.

Bella habría sido un blanco fácil. Malditamente obvio.

Entonces… ¿Por qué había muerto Charlie y no ella?

—Saliste otra vez.

Edward le abrió la puerta apenas ella había subido los escalones para entrar a casa. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su boca era una perfecta línea recta.

—Sí, fui a comprar un poco más de leche.

—No puedes salir sin avisarme, Isabella.

La muchacha caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a sacar la comida que había comprado. Sentía su mirada sobre su espalda, pero en ningún momento detuvo su quehacer. Siguió hurgando en las bolsas y acomodándolas en el congelador.

—No me ignores, sabes que tengo razón —su voz tenía un toque ronco, que habría pensado que era erótico, si la situación fuera otra—. No puedes caminar por la calle sin supervisión.

—Claro que puedo. Lo acabo de hacer. Sana y salva, ¿ves?

Giró lentamente y le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Ese no es el punto. _Podría_ haberte pasado algo.

—Pero no pasó nada, Edward. Déjalo ya.

—No puedo solo _dejarlo_, Isabella. Ahora mismo eres mi responsabilidad y no sabes lo desesperante que es verte a ti siendo irresponsable por tu propia seguridad.

Apretó con fuerza el cartón de leche y cerró los ojos.

—No sabes lo harta que estoy escucharte decir que soy una niñita irresponsable. Es un _deja vu_ algo molesto.

—Lo seguiré diciendo hasta que lo entiendas de una maldita vez —gruñó.

—No. Me. Controlas —siseó entre dientes, marcando cada palabra.

Escaso control que poseía estaba cumpliendo su fecha de vencimiento. Ya le habían pasado suficientes cosas últimamente, para ahora discutir por salir a comprar al negocio que le quedaba a escasos dos minutos caminando. ¿Quién pensaba que le iba a atacar en el camino, la señora Hill, quien tiene artrosis en las piernas? ¿O tal vez el matrimonio de viejecillos del otro lado, quienes sonríen cada vez que se les saluda? El vecindario no podía ser más monótono, Edward exageraba y parecía no notarlo.

—No uses ese tono conmigo…

—¡Deja de hablarme como si fueses mi padre! No lo eres, Edward. Estás lejos de serlo —cerró el congelador con un portazo y comenzó a pasearse por la cocina—. ¿Sabes quien eres en realidad? Un hombre de menos de treinta que se cree epítome de sabiduría. Un arrogante, engreído, petulante veinteañero que cree estar por sobre los demás, sólo por tener un par de años más a cuestas. No te engañes, Edward. Puedo ser menor que tú, pero sigues siendo inmaduro a los ojos de los demás. Alguien que cree saberlo todo en realidad no tiene idea de nada.

—Isabella…

—¡Sabes que odio que me llames así! Deja de decirlo de esa forma, con ese tono reprobatorio. Me tienes hastiada con tus órdenes. No soy militar, tu asistente ni tu hija para que me digas qué tengo que hacer y qué no. Por lo que a mí me vale, puedes irte ahora mismo a la mierda.

No esperó que Edward contestara. Se fue molesta de la habitación y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Ya en su habitación dejó salir el sollozo que tenía atascado en la garganta.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba la forma en que la trataba últimamente. Ese dejo formal que ocupaba en ella, como si fuesen completos extraños y él solo estuviese cumpliendo una misión. Un trabajo más. Se había olvidado de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos e ignoraba a conciencia todas las veces que ella trató de provocarle alguna reacción de su parte, cuando vestía aquellos pequeños conjuntos de ropa.

Era obvio que había pasado de ella, ya no tenía el más mínimo interés. ¿Para qué, si ya la había probado? Había saciado su curiosidad y no quedaba nada más que los pudiera unir.

Se limpió aquella traicionera lágrima que ya goteaba por su mejilla derecha y miró por aquella ventana colonial. Se veía una luna muy redonda y a lo lejos las luces bordaban miles de puntitos, señalando la vida urbana de la ciudad.

Enderezó la espalda y cuadró los hombros.

Había llorado suficiente. Ya se había lamentado por demasiado tiempo. Era hora de hacerle frente a la situación y dejar de llorar por los rincones. Era Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan y no podía demostrar debilidad ahora que la entereza era vital.

No dejaría que Edward se metiera bajo su piel. Si él quería demostrar que era una niña, le mostraría qué tan adolescente podía llegar a ser.

Cuando Edward tocó la puerta de la muchacha, quince minutos después de la pelea, jamás pensó encontrarse con aquella imagen. Sin escuchar ninguna protesta para entrar, él abrió con sigilo y entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que, en toda la habitación, los únicos que producían algún tipo de sonido eran el errante latido de su corazón y el susurro de la cortina al chocar con la ventana.

Una ventana completamente abierta.

.

"_And open wide; this is your night so smile,_

_Cause you'll go out in style"_

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé. **_**Shame on me**_**, desaparecí por meses y merezco todos los insultos que ahora mismo están pensando. Llego y les digo que me entusiasma esta historia… y dejo de actualizar. En mi defensa, puedo decir que soy mujer. Y siempre se ha dicho que a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que quererlas (?)**

**Ok, nos desviamos del tema. xD**

**La verdad es que la U me atrapó y no podía actualizar, pero ahora estoy en semi vacaciones y eso se traduce a tiempo. Así que acá estoy otra vez, con las mismas ganas, sólo que con el tiempo a mi favor. Iré subiendo capítulos mientras los escriba, no soy mucho de fechas para actualizar, porque no me aguanto cuanto termino un capítulo. Llego y actualizo. Así que mientras me acostumbro otra vez al ritmo de las actualizaciones, probablemente me vaya demorando cada vez menos. :B**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Si se acuerdan de la historia, Bella y Edward aun están algo distanciados por lo ocurrido aquella noche. No pueden simplemente perdonar, olvidar y seguir adelante. Necesitan que pase algo de agua por debajo del puente, por así decirlo. Oh, pero no se preocupen, esto sólo se puede poner mejor, hasta acá se ha hablado poco del misterio del asesino… ya hablaremos de eso más adelante *mirada suspicaz* **

**¿Me dejarían su opinión? Me encantaría saber qué creen hasta ahora :)**


	4. Misguided Ghosts

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Misguided Ghosts**

…

"_I'm going away for a while_

_But I'll be back, don't try to follow me_

_'cause I'll return as soon as possible"_

…

—_De acuerdo, ¿cuál es tu película favorita?_

_El sol calentaba su cara y el aroma de bosque inundaba sus fosas nasales__. Aquel lindo día de junio y la presencia de Edward embobaban sus sentidos, dejándola totalmente aletargada y llena de energía a la vez. Se sentía emocionalmente bipolar._

—_Mary Poppins —respondió él con una sonrisa torcida._

_Bella rio con ganas, incluso apretándose el estómago por el esfuerzo._

—_Mientes —dijo entre risas._

—_No lo hago —abrió los ojos y se hizo el ofendido—. ¿Qué tiene de malo con Mary Poppins?_

—_No es una película que me imaginé que le gustara a un hombre como tú._

_Ocultó su sonrisa con su mano._

_Él agarró su muñeca y la dejó suavemente en su regazo. Su risa se desvaneció al ver aquella mirada intensa. Podía ver el remolino de verde esmeralda con toques de dorado debatiéndose en una urgente batalla. El ambiente crepitó por la tensión acumulada. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, y se humedeció los labios. _

—_No ocultes tu sonrisa, Bella —pidió como súplica— Por favor, jamás lo hagas en mi presencia. No me prives de ella._

. . .

Parecía broma lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con Edward. Cuando antes podían salir de casa y pasar toda la tarde al lado del lago hablando de nimiedades, ahora no podía soportar un minuto más cerca de él. Tanto así, que había abandonado el calor de su hogar para internarse a la fría noche de invierno.

La principal razón era que no reconocía al Edward de ahora. Se lo habían quitado. _Su_ Edward jamás se habría comportado así con ella. Él siempre era cordial y caballeroso, tratando insistentemente en robarle una sonrisa y haciéndola sentir como la chica más afortunada del mundo cuando estaba con él. Ni hablar con las mariposas del estómago que revoloteaban cada vez que él decía su nombre como si fuese una poesía.

Ahora lo decía con tanto reproche que le daban ganas de abofetearlo.

¿Por qué se estaba comportando como un asno con ella?

Refunfuñó por enésima vez y pateó una piedrecilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes habría jurado que Edward sentía algo por ella más que un simple cariño de amistad. Sus ojos se lo decían y sus acciones se lo corroboraban. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora le enviaba mensajes tan contradictorios?

Ese hombre era un misterio y se estaba cansando de tratar de descifrarlo. Ya bastantes problemas tenía con los de ahora. No quería sumarle uno más.

Dobló por la esquina y llegó a la plaza más cercana.

No estaba escapándose precisamente. No quería irse de casa de Edward para siempre ni tampoco quería preocupar a Emmet más de la cuenta. Sólo quería estar unas horas sin la supervisión del ogro que había poseído el cuerpo de Edward y pensar con tranquilidad sin gritos de lo que debía o no debía hacer.

Lamentablemente, tal como todos los planes de su vida y la Ley de Murphy haciéndose presente, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer sin tregua y tuvo que correr para no quedar empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Es que no podía tener cinco minutos de tranquilidad?

Su cabeza pensó con frenesí algún plan de resguardo, algún lugar donde ir mientras pasaba la tormenta. No tuvo que pensar demasiado, sólo una persona se le vino a la mente al estar en problemas.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo las cinco cuadras que la distanciaban de su objetivo.

Cuando dio con la entrada principal, tocó aquel botón y el timbre anunció su llegada.

—_¡Yo voy!_ —gritó una voz demasiado conocida y Bella se sintió reconfortada de inmediato.

—Bella —Ángela me miró con completo asombro. Miró hacia atrás y luego puso su mano en su pecho—, ¿qué haces aquí? Entra, por favor, hace frío.

—Gracias Angie.

Isabella miró hacia atrás mientras subía las escaleras justo detrás de la morena. Por el umbral que conectaba el pasillo del salón principal, pudo ver el brillo del televisor que bañaba la cara del señor Weber, atento a la pantalla. Sintió un apretón en el corazón al recordar las muchas veces que había visto a su padre en las mismas condiciones, ensimismado en uno de los partidos de Los Mariners, su equipo favorito.

Torció a la izquierda apenas se acabaron los escalones. Había visitado la casa más veces de las que podía recordar. Incluso pensaba que podría caminar con los ojos cerrados sin chocar con ningún mueble.

Ya en la habitación de su amiga, se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? Creo que no deberías estar a estas horas de la noche deambulando a solas.

—¿Tú también? —se quejó, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Miró al techo y su vista vagó en las estrellas fosforescentes que adornaban las blancas paredes de Ángela. Apostaba que podría quedarse horas enteras mirándolas si su amiga apagara la luz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Bella apretó fuertemente los ojos, para luego sentarse con un quejido.

Ángela la miraba, expectante.

—Peleé con Edward. Me estoy quedando con él mientras Emmet vuelve de Nueva York.

La boca de Ángela formó una perfecta O.

—¿Crees que sea… prudente?

—No pude negarme. ¿Qué le podría haber dicho a Emmet? No tenía excusa, Ángela.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambas. Bella estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir con su amiga, y honestamente necesitaba que ella la riñese. ¿Cuántas veces le habría dicho a ella que Edward no era el hombre adecuado? Pero la muchacha había admirado tanto al joven abogado, había hecho una lista mental de todos los atributos que tenía, y simplemente se había quedado sin papel y con muchas ideas.

¿Cómo podría haber dejado de quererlo, si cada día le gustaba más?

La joven Weber miraba su amiga con atención, mordiéndose su labio inferior y tamborileando sus dedos en su rodilla izquierda. De vez en cuando abría su boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente se arrepentía y continuaba con su silencioso escrutinio.

La lluvia no daba tregua. El agua chocaba con las ventanas y el viento hacía silbar la ciudad una tétrica melodía. Abajo se escucharon los gritos del señor Weber, aparentemente iracundo con alguna jugada que no le favorecía. El corazón de Bella latía al mismo ritmo que siempre, sin embargo, ahora sentía un vacío en él. Lo venía sintiendo desde que Edward le había rechazado y lo odiaba por eso. Lo odiaba por hacerla sentir tan pequeña e insignificante.

—Jacob ha preguntado por ti —dijo de pronto Ángela.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Está preocupado, creo que deberías llamarlo para hacerle ver que estás bien.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —suspiró—. Sólo… he tenido muchas cosas qué pensar.

Ángela le palmeó la mano, con un claro gesto de darle fuerza, sin poder hacerlo del todo.

—¿Por qué no te escuché antes, Angie? —le dijo Bella con calma, sopesando cada palabra— ¿Por qué no fui más sensata y me olvidé de mi enamoramiento adolescente? Todo sería tan distinto.

Su amiga la miró con pena y se sentó muy cerca de ella. Pasó un brazo por su hombro y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Ya, Bella. Estoy aquí —lo dijo en un susurro— ¿lo sabes, no es así?

—Lo sé. Gracias, eres una buena amiga. Es justo lo que necesito.

A pesar de no ser tan cariñosas entre ellas, Bella se giró y abrazó a Ángela por completo. Necesitaba un poco de calor humano y de un amor limpio, sin mentiras ni dobles intenciones. Aspiró el aroma natural a melocotón de Ángela y se relajó, mente y cuerpo.

Necesitaba liberarse con alguien de confianza.

—Lo peor que pude hacer fue acostarme con él, Angie —dijo atropelladamente—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo hice? ¿Qué esperaba lograr con todo eso? ¿Que él confesara su amor por mí? Fui una niñita estúpida con demasiada imaginación y expectativas.

Sintió que la jalaron por los hombros y su cuerpo se separó del de Ángela lo suficiente para ver sus ojos marrones.

—¿Te acostaste con él, Isabella?

Bella cayó en cuenta que, debido a todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, jamás llegó a contarle ese detalle a su amiga.

—Uhm, sí, después de la fiesta. Se supone que me llevaría a casa, pero en su auto una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en su cama —las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo—. No puedo negar que lo deseaba, incluso tomé la iniciativa, pero ahora viéndolo en perspectiva, quizás presioné la situación y se me fue de las manos.

Ángela tensó su mirada. Ambas sabían que se venía una riña de aquellas de antología. Bella se encogió en su lugar y esperó a que su amiga le dijera el por qué era tan malo lo que había ocurrido.

Pero ese momento jamás llegó.

En cambio, escucharon el timbre del hogar Weber, que retumbó por toda la casa.

Bella respiró con dificultad, suponiendo lo peor.

—¿Esperas compañía? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Ángela negó lentamente.

—Son más de las once de la noche, Bella. Nadie viene a esta hora a casa.

Tragó con dificultad. Estaba segura, todo su cuerpo le estaba gritando quién era el que estaba bajando las escaleras.

—Angie, si es Edward, dile que nunca llegué acá. Por favor, niégalo todo, no puedo verlo ahora mismo.

—Tranquila, quizás no es él. De todas formas no salgas de la habitación mientras bajo a ver quién es, ¿vale?

La chica asintió y abrazó su cuerpo como si tuviese frío.

Escuchó como su amiga bajó lentamente las escaleras y un segundo pitido avisó que la persona que estaba afuera no tenía mucha paciencia. Al tercer pitido, la puerta finalmente se abrió.

No escuchaba mucho, la lluvia y el televisor del primer piso enmascaraba la comunicación que se disputaba abajo.

Lo que si escuchó claramente, fue el grito que se emitió a continuación.

—No me mientas, Ángela. Sé que está acá. ¡BELLA!

La sangre de Isabella se volvió completamente fría.

Estaba furioso, mucho más de lo que podría soportar. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que hacerle frente, pero después de que le haya dicho esas horribles palabras la última vez que lo había visto y además haber escapado de su casa como un criminal, quería aplazar aquel encuentro lo más que pudiese.

Así que optó al último plan que había llevado a cabo. Se encaramó en la ventana y con un poco de fuerza ésta cedió. El agua rápidamente cubrió su cara y sus manos sudaban tanto que no podía mantenerse bien sujeta.

_Lo único que me falta —_pensó— _Caer del segundo piso y romperme el cuello._

Como pudo, bajó por la mampara de enredaderas que cubría el lateral de la casa. Su pie derecho se quejó por la caída, mas obvió el dolor y cojeó hasta el patio delantero para escapar y cubrirse con la oscuridad de la noche.

Echó a correr por la calle. Sus pulmones pronto comenzaron a protestar por aire y sus vías aéreas quemaban al no poder respirar con soltura. Pero no podía detenerse. No aún, cuando Edward estaba tan cerca.

¿Tan obvia había sido, que Edward la había encontrado apenas una hora después de salir de su casa? ¿O era lo mucho que la conocía?

Le molestaba el hecho que siempre pensaba lo mucho que Edward la conocía, mientras ella apenas sabía algunos detalles de él. Siempre fue así; ella entregando tanto y él siendo igual de reservado.

Y ahora que estaba en los brazos de alguien a quien quería, tenía que llegar él para estropearlo todo. ¿A dónde iría ahora? No tenía a nadie a quien visitar. Todos a los que quería se habían ido. Primero Reneé, luego Charlie y ahora Emmet.

Al menos el último volvería pronto.

Su mente vagó por su padre y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, sin darse cuenta que sus pies la llevaron precisamente a su hogar, donde había vivido los últimos años con ella.

Cruzó por entre las cintas policiales que decían "no pasar", obviando el sentimiento de culpa que atenazaba su pecho. No era por traspasar una propiedad privada, sino porque no podía dejar de sentir que el desenlace de aquella noche sería muy distinto si ella hubiese estado donde en primer lugar pertenecía; al lado de Charlie.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que siempre escondía debajo de una de las piedras del jardín. Fue a encender la luz, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió no evidenciar su visita de ninguna forma. La casa estaba tal y como lo recordaba, sólo un poco polvorienta y con un extraño olor a moho.

Se quedó plantada en su lugar por unos segundos, invadiéndose con pequeños flash de su memoria.

Recordó aquella vez que su papá trató de hacerla comer coles de Bruselas. Su madre nunca le daba de ellas porque no le gustaban y prefería evitar el conflicto. Su padre no. Dijo que eran buenas para su salud una semana después que se había mudado con él y le preparó un gran plato de aquellas cosas asquerosas. Bella trató comerlas para complacerlo, pero sus náuseas fueron mayores. Terminó lanzándole juguetonamente una de ellas en su nariz.

. . .

—_Es más divertido lanzarlas que comerlas —se encogió de hombros, ocultando una sonrisa._

_Charlie la miró atentamente y ningún músculo de su cara se movió. Después de desesperantes segundos, estalló en carcajadas._

_Tomó otra col y la sopesó en sus manos._

—_¿En serio? Debería comprobar si lo que mi hija dice es cierto —le respondió, con una mirada suspicaz._

—_No te atreverías —adoptó un tono serio, sin embargo, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. _

_Se levantó de un salto apenas su padre hizo el primer movimiento. La col cayó en la pared de atrás, justo donde había estado su cabeza._

_Bella rio y volvió a lanzarle otra, convirtiendo así una desagradable cena en un entretenido campo de batalla. _

. . .

Casi podía escuchar las risas por el pasillo, cuando escapaba de su padre y le lanzaba más coles sin mirar a donde caían.

Subió lentamente la escalera, evitando de tocar el barandal de ella.

Fuera de la habitación de Charlie también había cinta amarilla pegada en su puerta. Dudó si debería entrar. Quizás sería una mala idea.

Con el corazón latiéndole en el cuello prefirió continuar su camino e ir a ver su habitación, que estaba al final del pasillo, justo al lado del baño.

Nada había cambiado, todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado aquella noche. Incluso sobre la silla, al lado del espejo, estaban las tres blusas que trató de usar y terminaron por ser descalificadas por diferentes razones. Muy facilona para Edward, muy puritana para Edward y, para variar, el color no le gustaría a Edward.

Recorrió con su mirada el estante de libros que tenía. Cada uno de ellos era sobre romance y relaciones idílicas, ninguna que podría desarrollarse en la actualidad. Había comenzado a odiar a las autoras que narraban con tanta facilidad el amor, como si fuese tan fácil confesársele al hombre en cuestión y él se le lanzara a sus brazos. Eran un montón de barbaridades que ella como inocente enamorada había caído en sus garras sin piedad.

De todas formas agarró su copia de Romeo y Julieta, ya desgastada por tanta lectura.

_Ahora lo leeré con otra perspectiva_ —pensó, con aquel dolor en el pecho— _quizás eso quiso decir Shakespeare; el amor no existe, y cuando se da, está destinado a acabar antes de empezar._

Buscó con la mirada algo que definitivamente quería llevarse antes de salir por esa puerta. En la mesita de noche, al lado del cabecero de la cama, reposaba una foto de ella y su padre, sonrientes y sosteniendo un pequeño pescado gris.

Era uno de sus recuerdos felices. Su padre jamás fue muy de palabras y afectos, al igual que ella, pero aquella vez que la encontró llorando en la mesa de la cocina por el luto de su madre, él hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría; la invitó a pescar.

. . .

—_No sé pescar, papá —sorbió por la nariz y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa._

_A su padre le encantaba pescar el fin de semana. Ella nunca hizo nada para ir con él o le incitó a hacerlo, porque sabía que era algo que Charlie disfrutaba más que nada en el mundo y no quería ser una intrusa._

—_Te enseñaré —le dijo con simpleza—. No estuve ahí para enseñarte a atar las agujetas, pero creo que me merezco una enseñanza padre-hija, ¿no es así?_

_Ella sonrió y le dio en el gusto. _

_Terminaron mojados de pies a cabeza por un accidente que tuvieron en el bote, terminando la jornada. Estuvieron más de tres horas tratando de pescar algo. La pesca a Isabella se le daba terrible. Cuando decidieron irse, ella se enredó con unas cuerdas y su padre, al tratar de sostenerla, cayó junto a ella dando un gran salpicón en el agua. Emergieron riendo y escupiendo agua del lago, riéndose como si la vida se les fuera en ello. _

_Al volver a subirse al bote, Charlie llamó la atención de la muchacha._

—_Bells, tienes algo que se mueve en tu bolsillo._

_Ella, mirando abajo, metió la mano y casi chilla por el contacto. Era algo resbaladizo y no dejaba de moverse._

—_Papá, es un pececillo._

_Charlie sonrió y asintió con dulzura._

—_Lo es, Bella. Pescaste algo al final de cuentas._

_Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y no pudo evitar inflar su pecho de orgullo, a pesar que el merito no se lo llevaba del todo. Sacó su cámara fotográfica y le pidió que se acercase lo más que pudiera. Quería enfrascar aquel momento para siempre._

. . .

—Te extraño, papá —susurró con la garganta hecha un nudo—. No tienes idea cuánto.

Salió de su habitación en puntillas, casi como si fuese una ladrona atracando un hogar ajeno.

Sólo quería algo que fuera de ella antes que todo sucediera. Quería un ancla al pasado para poder sobrellevar el presente y futuro.

Cuando pasó nuevamente frente a la pieza de Charlie, el corazón se le oprimió tanto que esta vez no pudo obviar el deseo morboso de volver a entrar ahí. Era como ver a su padre una vez más.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y con un desagradable chirrido, ésta se abrió.

El olor de Charlie la abofeteó y ella tastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás. Parpadeó repetidamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Quería hacerlo, quería ver sus cosas y quizás llevarse algo con ella para poder dejarlo ir en paz y tranquilidad. Era lo mínimo que su padre se merecía.

Su habitación estaba organizada con la ley de la mínima decoración; todo lo que estaba ahí cumplía un propósito, no había ningún tipo de adorno, ni siquiera una fotografía. Charles Swan siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras y pocas emociones, tanto dentro como fuera de su casa. Sin embargo, Bella había aprendido a leerlo cada vez que él quería demostrarle algún tipo de cariño. Sabía que le costaba tratar a una adolescente que no había visto en toda su vida, pero la quería con todo su corazón. Al igual que ella a él. Que no supiera demostrarlo no quería decir que no lo sintiese.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró a su alrededor. Un tembloroso suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Así que de verdad te has ido… —susurró.

Esta vez no pudo evitar la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. La muy escurridiza ni siquiera le dio tiempo para apartarla con un manotazo, porque fue tan rápida que llegó a su mentón y terminó cayendo en su regazo. Bella miró aquella mancha de agua sobre su pantalón. Apenas se distinguía con las gotas de lluvia que adornaban sus jeans azules.

¿Así sería siempre? ¿No podría distinguir un sentimiento de otro? ¿Tan confundida estaba que no sabría si lloraba por la pérdida de mamá, de papá o de… de Edward?

Miró al cielo por algo de ayuda.

Para su total sorpresa, encontró algo ahí. Frunció el entrecejo con un claro gesto de concentración y un deje de curiosidad.

Ahí en el techo había una perfecta marca cuadrada. Parecía móvil. Giró su cabeza, como si así pudiese saber el porqué de su existencia.

Con la curiosidad burbujeando por su piel, se levantó y se paró sobre la cama para tratar de atajar lo que fuera que había arriba. Sin embargo, por más que saltó, no pudo dar con ello. Bufó frustrada.

Miró a su lado y vio el mueble que Charlie ocupaba para guardar su ropa. Bien, podía servir. Se bajó de un salto y comenzó a empujar aquel mueble con toda la fuerza que pudo recolectar. Después de unos cuantos jadeos y quejidos, lo puso justo debajo de su objetivo. Apenas se envaró en sus dos pies sobre la firme madera, tocó con la punta de los dedos el centro del cuadrado blanco y éste cedió. Isabella movió el pedazo de madera hacia un lado y vio que era una especie de puerta al entretecho.

Su ánimo decayó, dejándola algo desilusionada.

Cuando iba a poner otra vez la puertecilla en su lugar, ésta chocó con algo. Se levantó con la punta de sus pies y comenzó a tantear con su mano derecha, rezándoles a todos los santos que conocía para no encontrarse de lleno con alguna rata. Justo cuando iba a abandonar su búsqueda, finalmente tocó algo. Sin ver, lo arrastró con los dedos hechos ganchos y atrapó al aire una caja de zapatos sellada con papel adhesivo.

Volvió a dejar el mueble donde estaba y se sentó en forma de indio en el centro de la cama para investigar su motín.

Despegó con cuidado el papel adhesivo, no queriendo dañar de ninguna forma cualquier cosa que guardaba Charlie ahí. No estaba segura qué encontraría, pero ya que estaba en un lugar tan secretamente guardado, debía de ser muy valioso para él.

Apenas sacó la tapa, dejó de respirar.

Eran… fotografías. Muchas de ellas. Y justo la primera de ellas, una bebé de no más de un año la miraba con unos enormes ojos de color chocolate.

Era ella. Reconoció el peinado que le hacía Reneé cada vez que le quería sacar una fotografía. Una coleta alta en el centro de su cabeza, que Isabella siempre pensó que parecía palmera marrón.

Con dedos temblorosos levantó aquella fotografía y la giró. En ella decía _"Isabella, cumpleaños número uno, 1994", _escrita con la letra de su madre.

Así que su padre si guardaba fotografías después de todo, pensó la muchacha. Sólo las tenía donde nadie más podría verlas. Era su pequeño secreto.

Con la siguiente no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era Charlie, pero muy, muy joven. Debía de estar comenzando la carrera de policía, porque usaba con orgullo su uniforme y su piel era tan lisa como un bebé. Ni siquiera tenía su característico bigote. Sonreía levemente a la cámara, sin mostrar sus dientes, pero en su mirada se podía leer las ganas y la energía que portaba ese cuerpo escuálido. Esas ganas de vivir y sentir que podía hacer de todo. Bella conocía ese sentimiento, lo había sentido en carne propia hasta semanas atrás.

Negó con la cabeza y guardó los lamentos para después. Ahora quería seguir con su búsqueda.

Dejó a un lado su fotografía y la de Charlie, y tomó la tercera fotografía.

Sus ojos se quedaron prendados en aquel papel y un jadeo de asombro salió de sus labios. No podía creerlo. Nunca había visto algo así. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta, porque ella existía y estaba en este mundo, pero verlo era completamente distinto.

Un papel alargado de cinco fotografías apiladas en fila tenían embobada a la castaña. Eran de aquellas que se podían obtener en ferias y en que dos jóvenes amantes no podrían resistirse si pasaban por fuera de aquellos locales que las tomaban. Charlie y Reneé se veían sonrientes en cuatro de ellas, completamente felices y enamorados. En la última no sonreían, porque tenían los ojos cerrados y se estaban dando un beso tan íntimo que Bella se sintió una intrusa por estar espiando algo así.

Sus padres habían estado juntos alguna vez. Había existido felicidad entre ambos. Nunca pudo verlo ni tampoco le constaba. Para ella habían estado juntos, aunque no implicaba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Sin embargo, aquella fotografía evidenciaba lo contrario.

¿Por qué entonces se habían separado? ¿Por qué Isabella tuvo que vivir años separada de su padre, cuando en aquella fotografía se veían como una pareja perfecta? ¿Qué hizo que Reneé escapara para tener a su hija al otro lado del país?

¿Por qué todo lo lindo en su vida se le escapaba de sus manos como agua? No podía mantener nada bueno. Estaba marcada por algún tipo de maldición. Jamás podía ser feliz, porque ella hacía que todo se marchitase. Era ella, Isabella, la que corroía todo lo lindo y puro, convirtiéndolo en horror. Estaba convencida.

Dejó de luchar con el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Quería que doliese, que le abrasara hasta lo más profundo. Se lo merecía. Un profundo sollozo salió desde el fondo de su cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse.

Era la fruta podrida que podría a todo el cajón. Sus padres eran felices hasta que ella fue concebida. Su madre podría haber vivido una larga vida, pero murió a corta edad. Ni hablar de su padre, él sí que sufrió antes de morir. Y todo por ella. Era ella quien llevaba la oscuridad.

Se apretó la fotografía en el pecho y lloró por todo lo que había vivido y por todo lo que se lamentaba. Eran tantas cosas que no podía filtrar y llorar una por una. Así que su dolor salía a borbotones, al igual que el sentimiento de culpabilidad. No podía respirar bien, necesitaba sacarse todo de encima. Se hizo bolita y continuó sollozando sobre el cobertor de Charlie, que al sentir nuevamente que su olor rodeaba, volvió a soltar un jadeo especialmente alto.

Le dolía todo. Le dolía la vida y le dolían los sentimientos. Quería dejar de sentir, aunque fueran unos pocos minutos.

Tan ajena estaba a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, que no escuchó al hombre que subía por las escaleras. El mismo que escuchó llanto desconsolado y abrió la puerta para verla en posición fetal abrazando un pedazo de papel.

Edward había llegado preparado para regañar a la muchacha como nunca había deseado regañar a nadie más. Quería zarandearla con fuerza y hacerla entender que no podía hacer algo así, irse sin que él lo supiese y sin esperar que él se quedase callado.

Isabella lo volvía loco, en más de un sentido. Le volvía loco de preocupación cada vez que no estaba con ella ni le daba información de su paradero. Había tratado de camuflar aquel sentimiento de protección como algo que debía hacer, un deber que le había dejado su amigo antes de irse, pero la verdad era que quería demasiado a la muchacha como para sentirse tranquilo. Jamás había sido tan sobreprotector con ninguna de sus antiguas amantes, y eso lo descolocaba. Y también lo volvía loco de deseo. Cielo santo, se reprendía cada vez que deseaba tocar su cuerpo como el animal que era, Isabella era demasiado preciosa como para que él la reclamara como suya, a todas horas y en cada superficie lisa de su casa.

El deseo, la protección y el cariño que tenía por Isabella lo tenían completamente confundido. No sabía cómo actuar con ella y cada cosa que salía de su boca parecía ser incorrecto. Cada vez que hablaba, la cagaba. Lo sabía.

Es por eso que cuando la vio tan destrozada, en el centro de la cama de su difunto padre, prefirió mantener el silencio. Por ella.

Entró despacio y se sentó al lado de Bella. Puso la palma de su mano en el centro de su espalda. Ella saltó levemente, pero olió su perfume masculino y supo inmediatamente que era él. Edward comenzó a dejarle suaves caricias y mantuvo el silencio que Bella tanto necesitaba.

Después de unos minutos, la muchacha se levantó un poco y su cabeza se quejó por un dolor de migraña. Arrugó los ojos y se los restregó tal como una niña pequeña. Edward le sonrió suavemente y no esperó a que ella hablara o le permitiese acercarse. Simplemente la abrazó. Ella se dejó envolver en el calor del cobrizo, aceptando el consuelo y pasando los brazos por su espalda. Sorbió por la nariz y sollozó nuevamente, aunque ahora con más suavidad.

Edward apretó más su agarre.

—Vámonos a casa —mandó con dulzura.

Y, esta vez, Bella no puso objeción a una de sus órdenes.

…

"_Will someone care to classify__  
__a broken heart and twisted minds,__  
__so I can find someone to rely on"_

…

* * *

**Hola otra vez :)**

**Sé que este capítulo no pasó algo muy emocionante, pero era algo que tenía que darse. Prometo que, a pesar de leerse algo flojo, tenía que ser contado. Es una especie de catarsis de todas las emociones que Bella estaba guardándose dentro de sí misma y en algún momento tenían que salir. Edward, afortunadamente, estaba ahí para confortarla y por primera vez, tomó una buena decisión con no decirle nada. Este hombre necesita un poco de ayuda para tratar a la muchacha, ¿no? Jajaja ;)**

**Próximo capítulo: Algo del crimen, lo prometo. **

**¿Me dejan un comentario?**


	5. We are Broken

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**We are Broken**

…

"_Give us life again,_

_Cause we just wanna be whole"_

…

—¿Y cuándo vuelves, Em?

—No lo sé aun —Emmet suspiró sobre el teléfono y Edward podía suponer que se rascaba la nuca, tal como lo hacía cuando estaba frustrado—. Rose casi me mata cuando le sugerí que pusiera de su parte para apresurar el asunto. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que los bebés nacen cuando ellos quieren?

—Dios, Emmet. Biología común —se burló, mordiéndose el labio para no reír. Bella aun dormía plácidamente y no quería despertarla.

—Sí, bueno, lo mío siempre fueron las letras, no la ciencia.

—Es evidente.

—¿Y cómo está Bells? Extraño a la enana.

Edward miró a la muchacha dormir en su sillón gris. Apenas estaba cubierta por una sábana que le iba de la cintura hacia abajo. Tenía su antebrazo por sobre su cabeza y su otro brazo colgaba por el borde. Él sonrió cuando Isabella arrugó su nariz de forma graciosa.

—Está… bien —no quiso preocupar a su amigo por el pequeño escape de Bella de la noche anterior—. Se le ve triste, no puedo mentir, pero es fuerte, lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Sólo me preocupo por ella, es todo.

_«Al igual que yo»,_ pensó Edward.

Pero eso Bella se había propuesto ignorarlo. Lo trató como un idiota misógino que sólo quería mostrar su poder sobre ella. En parte debía admitir que fue un poco agresivo en cuanto a imponer sus reglas, sin embargo creía en cada palabra que le había dicho a Bella. Ella estaba en peligro y por lo tanto debían ser precavidos. En todo sentido.

Los minutos en los que Edward no sabía dónde estaba Bella, habían sido los más largos de su vida. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si se encontraba con alguien? ¿Y si la estaban siguiendo? Afortunadamente sus corazonadas dieron con el clavo y la encontró su antiguo hogar, el que compartía con su padre.

Y cuando la vio con su rostro bañado en lágrimas… tragó grueso al recordarlo. Fue simplemente estremecedor. No quería verla llorar. Nunca más. Si pudiera evitarlo, haría cualquier cosa.

Bella se removió y una porción de su vientre quedó a la vista. Edward gruñó al verlo. Si tan solo su cuerpo cooperara con su mente. No debía pensar de esa forma en Bella, cuando ella estaba pasando por tantas cosas. Claro está, su erección quería algo completamente distinto.

Se acomodó los pantalones y decidió hacer otra cosa, en vez de estar viendo a Bella dormir como un psicópata.

Aun con el celular en el oído, agarró un par de huevos y un poco de leche y harina. Debía hacer algo más. Llenar su cabeza de pensamientos más sanos.

—¿Y cómo está Rose? —preguntó Edward, como que no quiere la cosa.

—Está bien, tan impaciente como yo con el tema del embarazo. Quiere ver a Bella y lamenta lo que está pasando, pero nadie puede hacer nada. Es putamente frustrante.

—Debemos tener paciencia _—«como si yo la tuviera»—._ Tenemos una defensa muy buena y hay que pensar en positivo. Necesitamos algo de energías positivas, para variar.

—¿Has sabido algo más?

—Por el momento, no. El fiscal se ha visto muy hermético y por lo que he preguntado, no ha optado por ninguna postura aun. Creo que es bueno.

—Espero que lo sea. Gracias, Edward, por todo —dijo Emmet, muy serio.

Edward dejó de revolver la mezcla y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Se cambió el celular de oreja y se peinó su cabello, sintiéndose de pronto culpable.

Si Emmet sólo supiera…

—No hay problema, Em —musitó con voz ronca—. Lo hago con gusto. Eres mi amigo y Bella… la quiero mucho —susurró—. Lo sabes.

—Sí. Sólo que no cualquiera haría todo lo que haces. Eres un gran amigo —recalcó y Edward miró por la ventana, todavía incómodo—. ¿Hablamos más tarde? Creo que Rose me está llamando. No sé si son antojos o contracciones, debo ir a investigar. ¡Mándale saludos a Bells!

Y con eso, colgó.

_Estoy tan jodido._

Prendió la cocina y comenzó a poner la mezcla en el sartén con un poco más de brusquedad de la que se proponía. Tras unos cuantos minutos, y unas quemaduras por su mal humor, terminó de hacer los hot cakes.

Cuando puso el plato en el centro la pequeña mesa redonda que tenía en la cocina, Bella apareció en la puerta, restregándose los ojos y bostezando.

Edward sonrió inmediatamente.

Demonios, la muchacha lo tenía tan prendado.

—Buenos días —susurró Bella, mirando hacia el suelo y enrojeciendo.

Bella estaba usando sus usuales pantaloncillos demasiado cortos para su salud mental, pero, como además había optado por una camiseta holgada y demasiado grande para su cuerpo, no se alcanzaban a ver y daba la impresión que estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Edward sabía la verdad, pero aquello no aliviaba a su muy creativa imaginación.

—¿Es mi camiseta? —susurró con voz ronca, tragando la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca.

Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior, tocando el borde de su camiseta gris.

—Lo es, lo siento. No pensé que te molestaría…

—No estoy molesto, Bella. No me importa en absoluto.

Esa era una mentira. Lo volvía loco de deseo verla vistiendo con su ropa. Claro está, ella no necesitaba saber eso.

—Eso huele delicioso.

Edward despertó de su letargo e inmediatamente le levantó la silla para que se sentara. Bella sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja con la excusa de agachar la cabeza y evitar que él la viera. Le sirvió un gran plato de hot cakes y dejó la miel frente a ella, para que se sirviera a gusto.

Bella siempre disfrutó de lo buen cocinero que era Edward. Mucho más cuando la consentía haciéndole deliciosos pasteles. La muchacha amaba las cosas dulces.

Agarró el frasco de miel y fue muy generosa. Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Te saldrán caries con tanto dulce.

—Vale la pena —dijo entre mordiscos, con la boca llena de comida.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y comieron desayuno en silencio. A pesar que su rutina se había instalado de aquella forma al pasar de los días, era la primera vez que lo hacían sin tensiones ni miradas incómodas. Por fin ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Aun tenían un elefante rosa frente a ellos y por más que lo ignoraran, no se iba a ir. Sin embargo, Edward prefería esperar a que ambos terminaran de comer para comenzar a hablar seriamente. Y al parecer, la morena creía lo mismo.

La torre de hot cakes fue bajando poco a poco, y después de un suspiro de satisfacción, Bella soltó su tenedor y se acarició el vientre por sobre la tela de su camiseta. Sonrió complacida y Edward pensó seriamente en cocinar para ella todos los días.

—Estuvo delicioso, Edward. Me encantó.

—Me alegro —dijo con sinceridad.

La muchacha subió sus talones al borde de su silla y abrazó sus piernas, apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas. Lo miró con detención, demorándose en abrir la boca para decir algo. Edward esperó pacientemente que ella comenzara la conversación.

—Siento haber escapado ayer. Fui irresponsable y lo siento.

Él asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Acepto tus disculpas. Estuve preocupado a morir cuando supe que habías escapado por la ventana, pequeña pilluela. Casi me da un ataque cardiaco ahí mismo —a pesar que todo lo que decía era completamente cierto, Edward acompañó sus palabras con una sutil sonrisa, de alguna forma para alivianar el ambiente. Además quería cortar la distancia abrumadora que los tenía separados. Quería volver a la relación de antes. Quería la confianza de la chica sobre él—. Sin embargo, Bella, también quiero que me disculpes. Fui un idiota autoritario, ¿no es así?

—Ah, eso. La república independiente de Cullen —se encogió de hombros y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, conteniendo su sonrisa— Estás disculpado, supongo.

—¿La rep…? Está bien, creo que me lo merezco. Ambos la jodimos un poco, ¿eh? —Edward se rascó la nuca con incomodidad, sopesando la infinidad de errores que su lista negra iba acumulando.

—Yo tengo excusa; soy una niña.

—Ah, no, Bella. No lo eres —susurró con voz contenida, y Bella vio como sus ojos pasaban de su cara hacia abajo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sentía el calor de su mirada por sus piernas y ella tuvo que apretar los muslos cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y en ningún momento hizo algo para evitar ser descubierto. Ya mentía bastante en no demostrar lo que sentía por ella, era difícil por no decir imposible que no viera lo mucho que lo afectaba en términos carnales.

Ambos sabían que se deseaban a límites irrisorios, no era necesario encubrir eso también. Si bien el deseo estaba ahí, presente a todo momento, el sentido común de Edward ganaba la batalla y sus necesidades básicas quedaban encarceladas en su cuerpo. Muy diferente era su mente y sus muy detalladas fantasías.

Bella, por otro lado, no estaba del todo indiferente. De hecho, ella misma creía que si los ojos de Edward se veían nublados por la pasión, sus ojos marrones debían ser una tormenta de erotismo en ese mismo momento.

Con solo ver aquellas manos callosas apretarse y soltarse sobre su regazo, recordaba con nitidez cuando ellas pasaron suavemente por su carne resbaladiza. La acariciaron y mimaron como solo él podía hacerlo. Tenían la fuerza suficiente para alzarla sobre sus pies y corresponder un beso ardiente, como también la finura necesaria para dejar un toque susurrante por sobre su vientre y dejarlo temblando.

Edward Cullen era la definición misma de sexualidad y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Bella ansiaba constantemente su presencia entre sus sábanas, y cuando lo logró se vio encerrada en una experiencia sublime. Y ahí, frente al implicado, podía leer en su expresión corporal que para él también fue algo del que al menos recordaba con cierta emoción.

Enarcó una ceja al notar que el abogado estaba empalmado. Vaya, vaya. Al parecer el muchacho si que quería algo de acción. Y también, por lo visto, era verdad que la veía como una mujer.

_Una mujer deseable._

Era momento de detener todo esto, pensó Edward. Qué fácil era caer en el abismo de la tentación junto a Isabella. Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que la muchacha era la personificación misma del pecado. Le hacía sucumbir con un solo pestañeo y Edward estaba dispuesto a arder en el infierno con una jodida sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero, a pesar de su insoportable deseo, debía pensar en ella y no en él mismo. Probablemente disfrutarían de un revolcón pasajero —podía leer en sus ojos que era exactamente eso lo que quería—, mas temía a la situación después de ello. Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que se arrepentía de su reacción después de tener a Bella en su cama.

Fue un bruto, un idiota que no pensó en nada. Era cierto que el alcohol embobaba sus sentidos, pero, si estaba en condiciones para darle un sexo alucinante, lo menos que podría haber hecho era dejarla disfrutar los remanentes de su orgasmo antes de sacarla a patadas.

En primer lugar, jamás debió dejarla ir.

Edward agitó su cabeza y trató de pensar con claridad.

Quizás no fue el método adecuado. Quizás fue demasiado duro con sus palabas y sus actos. Lo más probable que la haya cagado más allá de lo que tenía conocimiento. Sin embargo, él debía alejar a Isabella lo antes posible.

Cielo santo, recordaba esa noche todos los días y varias veces en el día. No quería ni pensar si hubiese repetido como tenía en mente. Incluso a veces le gustaba soñar que aquella noche no la había dejado dormir y las posturas sexuales que ocuparon lo dejaron tan adolorido como feliz.

Sí, ese era un pensamiento agradable.

Pero, maldita sea la realidad, ella era demasiado joven e inexperta para él. Tenía diecisiete años y no le correspondía.

Mientras más se repitiera eso, mucho mejor.

Edward carraspeó para hacerse notar y Bella bajó su mirada hacia su nuez de Adán, que se movía con evidente nerviosismo. Ella se relamió los labios, imaginando que besaba y succionaba la piel de esa zona.

—Creo… creo que debemos hablar sobre ciertos… asuntos —¿Era esa su voz la que balbuceaba, tratando de hablar como idiota?

Bella sonrió pícara, y se mordió su pulgar, mirándolo con un brillo especial.

El abogado intentó otra vez, tosiendo en su mano, como si aclarando su garganta pudiese aclarar el desastre que tenía en su mente.

—Acompáñame a la sala, por favor.

Él decidió caminar primero y así evitar que Bella no viese su monumental excitación, aunque tenía fuertes sospechas que ella ya lo había notado. Iba a sentarse en el sillón, pero, al ver que aun reposaba la frazada y la almohada de la muchacha, decidió ir hacia el comedor.

Algunos papeles estaban sobre la mesa sin ningún orden en particular. Había estado revisando ciertos antecedentes sobre el juicio que se les avecinaba y justo después llamó Emmet. No había tenido ni tiempo para ordenar.

Arrumbó una torre de carpetas en un lugar y despejó la mesa.

—Siéntate, por favor —le indicó la silla opuesta a la suya, con el único fin de obtener algo de distancia y así serenarse.

Bella lo miró con ligero escepticismo, mas aceptó después de unos segundos de duda.

—¿Es sobre mi declaración para el juicio?

—No. Quiero decir, sí —_vamos hombre, sé profesional_—. Hay varias cosas que tenemos que dejar claras antes que…

—Que volvamos a pelear y no nos hablemos. ¿No es así?

El abogado suspiró y se rascó su nuca. Bella sonrió, porque sabía que él lo hacía cada vez que las palabras no lograban salir de su boca como planeaba.

—Mira, Edward. Sé que a veces soy complicada y algo impulsiva, pero debes entender que no lo hago a propósito. En serio quiero solucionar nuestros problemas, ¿vale? Claro está, aun sigo pensando que no soy la única que debe asumir toda la culpa —levantó una ceja y lo miró, expectante.

—Tienes razón, lo sé —pasó sus dedos por su cabello y lo alborotó hacia todos lados. Sonrió, disculpándose y suspiró profundamente—. Ambos debemos dar un poco de nuestra parte para hacer que esto funcione. Hablé con Emmet antes que despertaras y dijo que aun no sabe cuando volverá, así que ahora mismo necesitamos ser un equipo —Edward buscó su mirada—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Sí. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Y para lograrlo…

—Debemos tratar de mantener una calma, por lo menos lo suficiente como para trabajar en armonía —completó el abogado.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y acordaron _tratar_ de llevarse bien. Ya, podían llevarse mucho más que bien, pensó Edward, pero lo que quería era lograr un ambiente lo suficientemente tranquilo como para buscar una solución en el juicio de Bella, no revolcarse con la muchacha a cada momento que se le ocurriera.

Está bien, también quería eso, sólo que sabía que no sería prudente.

—¿Trato, entonces? —dijo Bella con un semblante de absoluta seriedad. Levantó su barbilla, acercando su mano hacia Edward para que se la estrechara.

Edward se mordió su labio inferior, tragándose una sonrisa. Tomó su mano y la agitó.

—Es un trato, señorita Swan.

—Un gusto hacer negocios con usted, señor Cullen.

Después de aquella declaración de paz, Edward se enfrascó en una detallada explicación sobre los pasos que debían tomar en adelante. Le contó que su próximo juicio era en dos semanas más y esperaba que el fiscal se pusiera de su lado por falta de evidencias. Bella lo escuchó atentamente, de vez en cuando preguntaba sobre algunos conceptos que no entendía y Edward se encargaba de explicárselos con toda la paciencia del mundo.

A petición de la muchacha, el abogado acordó prestarle los documentos para que ella los leyese con más calma el resto del día. No quería perderse de nada. Edward aceptó sólo porque quería que Isabella estuviese lo suficientemente capacitada con información antes de subirse al estrado y justificar. A pesar de ser algo que él evitaría a toda costa, estaba seguro que la obligarían a dar declaración.

Cuando ya pasaban las doce del día, Bella levantó la vista y se sonrojó.

—Ah, Edward, no me he bañado. Lo siento.

Él, que aun seguía viendo algunos papeles y tomando notas, levantó la cabeza de golpe.

Miró a Isabella con detención. Estaba despeinada, usando ropa demasiado ancha para ella y su rostro no tenía una gota de maquillaje. Sin embargo, nunca vio a una chiquilla desarreglada más hermosa.

—Estás bien así, Bella. No me molesta.

Ella arrugó la nariz, sin creerle una sola palabra.

—Es demasiado caballero, señor Cullen. Pero por más que quiera, no creo que deba oler a _rosas_…

Apenas dijo esa palabra, Bella se congeló en su sitio y abrió mucho los ojos.

Oh, por Dios. Había olvidado completamente un detalle muy importante.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y sentía como las uñas se incrustaban en la palma de su mano con más presión de la normal.

Aquellas rosas blancas en el funeral de Charlie. ¡Qué descuidada era! Había dejado ir un hecho que podría ser el más importante del caso hasta ahora. Una ira fulminante barrió sus venas y se enfureció consigo misma.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? Estás temblando…

Ella vio un hombre cerca de ellos cuando despedía a su papá. Sintió esa aura de peligro cuando se acercaba a él y aun sentía la piel de gallina cuando recordaba haber recogido la docena de rosas blancas del césped del parque.

No lo sabía con seguridad, pero algo dentro de ella estaba segura que ese alguien era importante. No podía especificarlo, sólo era un fuerte presentimiento que no auguraba nada bueno.

Enfocó la vista en Edward y murmuró:

—Las rosas blancas, Edward. Alguien fue al funeral de mi padre y las dejó allá.

—¿Qué… quién…? Bella, no recuerdo a nadie…

—Exacto, porque no quería que nadie lo viera. Estaba escondido detrás de un roble, mucho más lejos de donde nosotros estábamos. Pero lo vi, él estaba viendo a nuestra dirección —apretó sus manos— ¿Recuerdas cuando me separé de ustedes ese día? Fui a ver quien era…

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! Podría haber sido peligroso…

—Sé que sí, Edward —se mordió el labio aceptando que había sido una estupidez no haberle dicho nada a nadie y en ido a buscar a un supuesto asesino ella sola. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y continuó—. No vi a nadie. Cuando llegué allá había desaparecido, como si el viento se lo hubiese llevado con él. Sólo quedaron… aquellas flores.

—Rosas blancas.

—Sí. Fue espeluznante —se frotó los brazos y se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

—¿Y quien crees que era?

—No lo sé. No tengo idea, pero, ¿Edward? Creo que es importante averiguar quién era.

Edward la miró con intensidad, repasando todo lo que le había dicho la muchacha y tragando con dificultad al pensar en la posibilidad que le hubiese pasado algo a ella en su búsqueda. Miró por la ventana y vio que nuevamente llovía en la ciudad, como si la muerte de Charlie aun no superara el duelo.

Con las emociones contenidas y una determinación arraigada muy dentro de su pecho, se juró a si mismo que Bella no pasaría miedo nunca más. Haría todo lo posible para encontrar el asesino.

Enfocó sus ojos verdes y los enganchó a su mirada.

—Algo acá no calza, Bella, pero ten por seguro que averiguaré quién es aquella persona y por qué se ocultó ese día.

No más miedo, prometió.

_No más miedo._

* * *

**¡Holaaa! Lo sé, tengo muy abandonada esta historia. No sé qué pasó, porque cada vez que quería continuarla, las palabras no venían a mí —estúpido y colosal bloqueo literario—. Incluso no me agradó del todo como me quedó este capítulo, pero debía sacarlo de mi sistema para seguir con la trama y así no volverme loca en el proceso jajajaja. **

**Estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo, porque quería estar completamente segura que continuaría esta historia antes de actualizar. Así que, ¿qué tal si le ponemos fecha a las actualizaciones? Trataré de hacerlo todas las semanas y en el mismo día, para darle seriedad al asunto (?) xD **

**Así que esto será los días LUNES. **

—_**¡Mili, hoy no es lunes!**_

**Lo sé, lo sé. Pero lo serán. Esta será una actualización _off the record_, y como es una especie de puente entre un tema y otro, quiero que la emoción se de más rápido jajaja.**

**¿De acuerdo? Perdooon por no subir el capítulo antes, en serio el bloqueo me tenía desesperada. Ahora las cosas cambiarán, lo presiento. ;)**

**¡Nos leemos el siguiente lunes!**


	6. Renegade

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Renegade**

…

"_I'm a renegade, it's in my blood"_

…

—¡Jacob Black!

Edward gruñó ante la mención de ese nombre. Bella, como sabía que a él no le agradaba del todo su amigo, se limitó a rodar los ojos. Las disputas por Jake la tenían más que harta.

—Supéralo, Edward. Jake es mi amigo, tal como Ángela… —le iba a decir «tal como tú», pero ambos sabían que ellos no se les podía definir como amigos— Como sea —agitó su mano, desechando aquel pensamiento—, ella me dijo que lo llamase cuando tuviera tiempo, porque Jake quería saber de mí.

—Llámalo después. Estamos ocupados.

—Sé que sí. Lo que pasa es que recordé que la familia de Jake dirige la florería más grande de la ciudad —Edward abrió mucho los ojos—. Así que si lo llamo ahora, quizás nos puede ayudar con el tema de las flores. Sé que quizás las rosas no las compraron allá, pero no perdemos nada con intentar, ¿verdad? Quizás hablando con él nos dé una pista para seguir con nuestra investigación.

—Para ahí, Bella. Está bien, prometí ser sensato y ayudarte en todo este asunto, pero como abogado, ¿entiendes? No somos investigadores privados y esto es más que un juego. Está tu vida en riesgo.

—Son sólo flores, Edward. Además vamos a hablar con Jake. Conoces a Jake.

—No me agrada Jake.

—Entonces puedo ir sola…

—Bien —mitad suspiró, mitad gruñó—, iremos a verlo.

Bella se levantó de un salto y aplaudió con emoción. Corrió hacia las escaleras para prepararse. Era agradable salir de la prisión de la casa de Edward, a pesar que su compañía siempre había sido agradable. A ella también le gustaba pasar tiempo en casa y relajada junto a un buen libro, pero ni eso podía disfrutar estos días. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para pensar en la trama de una novela rosa.

Se bañó con rapidez y medio se secó el cabello. Se puso unos jeans oscuros, un chaleco marrón y sus botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Agarró su chaqueta impermeable y corrió escaleras abajo para unirse a Edward.

—¡Eh! Despacio, que te accidentarás si sigues así.

—No soy tan torpe —levantó su barbilla e ignoró su réplica mientras pasaba frente a él.

Sabía que estaba blofeando, ya varias veces había tropezado en su apuro de salir con rapidez y por gran suerte no había caído sobre su trasero.

Estaba algo emocionada. Como cambiaban las cosas en tan poco tiempo y algo tan simple como salir a la calle sin que la regañen se había convertido en un privilegio.

Levantó su cara hacia el cielo y algunas gotitas de lluvia se filtraron por su cara y cuello. Perfecto. Justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Vamos?

Bella asintió, abriendo la puerta de copiloto del auto de Edward. Él no demoró en subirse y encendió el vehículo con un suave ronroneo. Prendió la calefacción, dirigiendo todo el calor a la castaña.

Bella recordó las pocas veces en las que Edward se ha encontrado con Jake mientras ella estuviese presente. Nunca había ocurrido nada grave, sólo miradas hostiles y uno que otro gruñido. De ambas partes, si abogaba por Edward. Él no era el único que sentía el rechazo hacia el otro. Al parecer el odio irracional era mutuo.

Jake era su amigo casi desde la primera vez que había pisado la ciudad. Al igual que Ángela, Jacob era hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie. Así que, cuando ellos se juntaban, al menos tenía la compañía de sus amigos. Jake siempre fue de sonrisa fácil y con una broma en la punta de su lengua. Eso a Bella le gustaba un montón; su amigo sabía como subirle el ánimo cuando estaba cabizbaja. Con él fue la primera vez que se escapó de casa y con el mismo que vivió su primera borrachera.

Si no fuera por él y Ángela, se habría vuelto loca en la soledad de su casa. Amaba a Charlie con todo su corazón, pero no era el alma de la fiesta que digamos. Había momentos que apreciaba el silencio que le daba para pensar y reflexionar, y otros simplemente quería sacarse los ojos de simple aburrimiento.

Así que sí, le molestaba un poco el hecho que Edward desestimara a Jake cada vez que podía. No es como si le hubiese hecho algo. Ya le había preguntado a ambos y curiosamente los dos les daban la misma respuesta.

No te pueden agradar todas las personas del planeta.

Bah, tonterías. Si no te agradaba, simplemente lo dejabas estar y continuabas. No le dabas mayor importancia que eso. Acá claramente había una cierta emoción de parte de ambos.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía un poco culpable al no llamar a Jake. Había pensado en Ángela de inmediato cuando se vio en apuros y olvidó completamente a su amigo. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo saludado en el funeral.

Era una pésima amiga.

Y ahora que iba camino a verlo, sentía un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en sus brazos. Se los frotó para alejar aquella sensación y Edward la interpretó como frío.

—¿Quieres que le aumente a la calefacción?

—No, Edward. No te preocupes. Además, creo que te asarás si le subes. ¿Desde cuando la usas? Usualmente eres frío —dijo con una expresión divertida.

Fuera verano o invierno, Edward tenía las palmas de las manos mortalmente frías.

—Ey, es mi mala irrigación periférica.

—Ah, claro. Y ahora eres médico.

Llegaron a un semáforo rojo y Edward se giró con rapidez, sacando sus guantes. Aprovechando que Bella estaba distraída, metió su mano por su cuello y la muchacha gritó de inmediato.

—¡Para, estás heladísimo! —rio, moviéndose para todos lados en vano. Aun estaba con cinturón de seguridad.

Edward soltó una carcajada muy fuerte y Bella achicó los ojos, como si tratara de reventarle la cabeza con la mirada.

El abogado pinchó entre sus cejas con su dedo índice.

—No hagas eso. Te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

—Cállate, anciano. No soy yo la que debe preocuparse de arrugas.

—Las mujeres envejecen más rápido. Además, ¿podrías ver una sola arruga en este rostro? —dijo con voz exageradamente arrogante— Por favor, Bella. Soy demasiado guapo para eso.

—Y también asombrosamente modesto—acotó con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

Unos bocinazos los hicieron saltar a ambos. Aquella burbuja de complicidad se reventó de golpe y Edward tomó el control del vehículo con rapidez. Fue tan fácil y agradable. Era como volver meses atrás a la misma relación que tenían antes. Cuando eran íntimos, sin llegar a ser románticos.

Bella miró de reojo como Edward mordisqueaba el borde de su labio inferior. Le causó gracia; parecía como un niño pequeño después de hacer algo indebido y pensaba en dar una excusa. Agitó su cabeza y algunos mechones cayeron sobre sus ojos. La muchacha tuvo un impulso casi insoportable de pasar su mano por ellos y peinarlos hacia atrás. No lo hizo, de todas formas. No se arriesgaría a ser rechazada.

Pasaron por las grandes tiendas de la ciudad y el ruido del tránsito de alguna forma calmó sus sentidos. Después de estar tanto tiempo sola —porque hace días atrás no podía considerar a Edward como una agradable compañía— el sentir estar rodeada de gente le traía un sentimiento de tranquilidad. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionarían al verla caminar como si nada, ya sabía lo desagradables que pueden ser las personas con ella, suponiendo que era una asesina, pero se sentía de pronto positiva. Si ella no le agradaba a alguien, bien podía irse al demonio. No se iba a amargar por ello.

Se metieron al gran estacionamiento de un centro comercial. Edward se bajó rápidamente de su lado y corrió hacia la puerta de Isabella. Ella, curiosa, levantó una ceja para que explicara su comportamiento, de pronto tan caballeresco. Edward no se dio por aludido, sólo abrió su puerta y cuando Bella se alzó, él le levantó el cuello de la chaqueta y acomodó una bufanda a su alrededor.

Edward carraspeó.

—Hace mucho frío. No quiero que enfermes.

Tenía su olor. Bella inhaló con ganas y sus fosas nasales se vieron invadidas por el aroma característico de Edward; una mezcla de bosque, gotitas de lluvia y masculinidad.

A pesar de estar en una especie de tregua, no pudo evitar enfrentarse ante él.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, Edward —su voz era firme, pero sus mejillas estaban arreboladas de rubor.

—Sé que puedes. Sólo me preocupo —sonrió.

—Ah, bueno, gracias —dijo a trompicones.

Era tan difícil seguirle el ritmo a Edward, pensó Isabella. Si era hasta hace pocos días en que el abogado apenas quería estar cerca de ella y la trataba como una molesta responsabilidad, y ahora se preocupaba lo suficiente como para abrigarla antes de salir, por la ínfima posibilidad que ella resfríe.

Edward tragó, un tanto nervioso, al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas. Nunca le había dicho, pero encontraba ese gesto tan adorable e irresistible. Bella podía ser atrevida, al usar aquellos pantaloncillos cortos que lo volvían loco, o impulsiva al decir inmediatamente lo que ella pensaba, pero finalmente su timidez natural le ganaba a todo lo demás.

Y le encantaba eso de ella.

—¿Edward? —susurró, al tener su mirada penetrante sobre ella tanto tiempo. Si fuera posible, sentía su cara cada vez más caliente— T-tenemos que ir a ver a Jake, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —Edward dejó salir su aliento—, mientras más rápido hagamos esto, mejor.

Sabía que a Bella no le gustaba su eterno odio hacia Jacob Black. No podía evitarlo. Era su forma de ser tan déspota y egoísta, como si la muchacha fuera de su pertenencia sólo porque la conocía por más tiempo. Vale, quizás él también ayudaba a las malas pulgas de ambos, pero no podía soportar quedarse callado y sumiso cuando el idiota sonreía con suficiencia y abrazaba a Bella mientras él miraba.

Estaba seguro que él sabía sus sentimientos hacia Bella y por eso lo molestaba tocándola cuando estaba presente, y también tenía las sospechas que era porque a él también le gustaba Bella.

A Edward no debería molestarle, pero lo hacía. Se decía a sí mismo que era porque no le agradaba a Jake desde el comienzo y era su odio natural hacía él lo que le hacía desagradarle cada vez que lo tenía frente a él. Sin embargo, sabía que Bella era joven y hermosa. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que llegase otro pretendiente a rondarla. No podría hacer nada para evitarlo y no quería pensar en ello, porque tampoco le correspondía.

Salieron del estacionamiento y caminaron juntos por la 6ta Avenida. La gente chocaba con ellos, apresurados en sus propias vidas y responsabilidades. Edward gruñía, molesto por chocar con las personas. Bella se sentía libre y se mordía los labios para no sonreír como loca. Nadie estaba pendiente de ella. Era una persona más.

Cinco minutos después, llegaron finalmente a Black's Flowers.

Era una tienda bastante grande para ser florería. Ocupaba gran parte de la calle y sus enormes ventanales revelaban la infinita cantidad de flores de todas las formas y colores.

Bella saltó en su lugar unas cuantas veces. Evitó aplaudir para no hacer tan evidente su entusiasmo. Hasta el momento no había notado lo mucho que había echado de menos a su amigo.

—Entremos ya, Edward —no esperó su réplica, sólo agarró su muñeca y lo tiró hacia dentro.

El aroma dulzón de las flores los envolvió inmediatamente. Había un pasillo relativamente espacioso desde la entrada a un mesón al otro lado de la tienda. A sus lados retozaban muchas flores; gardenias, rosas, lilas, orquídeas y algunas que Bella no podría identificar. El padre de Jake, el señor Billy Black, había heredado aquella tienda de su abuela paterna. Incluso en aquellos años, cuando ella creó el negocio, ya era bastante rentable. Ahora, como tenía trayectoria y fama en la ciudad, era una familia bastante acaudalada.

Sin embargo, Bella sabía que Jake no quería seguir el legado de las flores. Quería dedicarse al cine o a la publicidad, le había revelado su amigo un día. Lamentablemente alguien debía hacerse cargo, y era por eso que vio a Jacob sentado detrás del mesón, tal como lo hacía en cada uno de sus días libres.

—¡Jake! —no pudo evitarlo, lo llamó apenas lo vio.

La expresión aburrida del muchacho se tornó curiosa. Levantó su rostro, buscando la dueña de esa voz. Cuando hizo contacto visual con Isabella, una enorme sonrisa se plantó en sus labios, mostrando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Rodeó el mesón en tiempo récord, soltó una risotada potente y Bella no pudo evitar corresponderlo. Jake siempre era tan efusivo.

Sin mediar una sola explicación, Bella se vio envuelta en los enormes brazos de Jake y unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, extraña? —susurró Jake en su cabello, después de marearla con tanta vuelta.

Bella sonrió, lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y luego dejó que Jake la deslizara hacia el suelo. Se mordió su labio inferior y a conciencia evitó mirar hacia atrás. De pronto se sintió avergonzada de su reacción ante Edward. Quería hablar con Jake antes de pensar en aquella sensación de incomodidad.

—He estado con Edward —musitó, despacito.

Jake frunció su entrecejo.

—¿Edward? ¿Por qué…?

—Es una larga historia —suspiró—, que te la contaré más adelante, ¿sí? Pero ahora mismo me interesa saber de ti. Hace siglos que no hablamos.

—No es mi culpa, ¿eh? Alguien no contesta sus llamadas a su celular —le recriminó con una mueca de desagrado.

—Honestamente no he tenido cabeza para responder llamados telefónicos. Apagué mi celular hace días atrás cuando unos periodistas encontraron mi número. No quiero dar más explicaciones…

Jake volvió a abrazar a Bella, esta vez con una calidez distinta. Ahora no era por la excitación del momento, sino cariño y apoyo en su forma más pura. Bella parpadeó varias veces para no llorar.

Edward carraspeó.

—Hola, Jacob —dijo con voz monótona. Bella supuso que estaba evitando otra confrontación más. A pesar de sentirse entre dos niños de cinco años peleando por un juguete, agradeció que esta vez estuviera haciendo el intento de no gruñirle.

Jake soltó a Bella de su agarre, para tomarla ahora desde su cintura y que ambos encararan al abogado.

—Edward —asintió Jake—, no te había visto.

—No te culpo —sonrió forzadamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba haciendo el intento de no ser grosero con él. Por Bella.

—¿Y? —Jake apretó el agarre sobre Bella, dejando ver todos sus blancos dientes— ¿Por qué tengo esta agradable sorpresa? Había perdido las esperanzas de hablar contigo, Bella. Me habías partido el corazón.

Bella quería sonreír y seguir aquella broma, pero tenía temas más importantes que hablar. Suspiró y miró de reojo a Edward.

—En realidad, Jake, vengo por algo en particular.

El muchacho la miró con curiosidad. Les dijo a ambos que esperaran y llevó unas sillas desde la bodega y las dejó a su lado, detrás del mesón. Edward y Bella se sentaron, la última con un deje de nerviosismo.

—Siento no tener más privacidad —musitó Jacob, rascándose la nuca—. Hoy tengo turno en la tienda y Emily, la otra chica con la cual trabajo, se enfermó hoy y no pudo venir.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Además —Bella sonrió, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos—, creo que debería ser yo la que se disculpe. Vengo acá sólo a importunarte.

La castaña le dijo a Jacob a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado en sus últimos días. Se limitó a relatar los hechos sin mucho detalle y evitó contarle a toda costa sus emociones. Cuando llegó a la parte en donde ve a la persona con las flores, Jacob se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo vas sola a verlo, Isabella Swan? Podría haber sido alguien peligroso.

—Alguien sensato, para variar —bromeó Edward, viendo a Bella sonrojarse.

—Ya. Regañen a la niñita en otra ocasión, muchas gracias —rodó los ojos—. Como decía, creo que esta persona es muy importante en todo esto, ¿entiendes, Jake? No sé, si lo hubieses visto… —Bella aun no sabía quien era y ya sentía deseos incontrolables de encontrarlo.

—Está bien, Bella. Dime en qué puedo ayudar y lo haré. Cualquier cosa.

Jake tomó la mano de Bella que tenía sobre su muslo y entrelazó los dedos. La muchacha sonrió con agradecimiento y apretó su agarre.

Edward sabía que no debía sentirse así de celoso, pero lo hacía. Le hervía la sangre ver que otro hombre tocara a Bella frente a él. Eran celos irracionales, porque Bella no le pertenecía, pero eso no evitaba sentirse así de ofuscado.

Respiró con fuerzas para calmar su temperamento.

Ambos hablaron de las cosas que se habían perdido por estar distanciados. Cualquier persona que los viera interactuar podría percibir la complicidad de ambos en pequeños detalles. Como cuando Jake sonreía al ver a Bella hacer gestos mientras hablaba y trataba de explicar algo, o como Bella pellizcaba el brazo de Jacob en alguna broma pesada contra ella.

Necesitaron unos quince largos minutos de intensa conversación sin pausas para tener al fin un momento de respiro. Edward aprovechó aquel momento para intervenir.

—Jacob —llamó con voz indiferente—, ¿la tienda tiene algún tipo de registro sobre las ventas que realizan? O quizás darnos el número de su proveedor y así averiguar los lugares donde podemos seguir investigando.

—Uhm, no lo sé —dijo él, pensándolo un momento. Miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo en particular—. Déjame ver.

El moreno fue al mesón y revolvió unos cuantos papeles. Bella entrelazó sus dedos para no moverlos con nerviosismo y que delatara su estado de ánimo. Se sentía burbujeante al saber que estaba haciendo algo para encontrar al verdadero asesino, y al mismo tiempo un poco temerosa por lo que podía encontrar en el proceso.

No alcanzaron a pasar cinco minutos cuando Jacob se giró y apoyó su espalda en el borde del mesón.

—Nada —dijo, con un encogimiento de hombros—, papá debe de habérselos llevado al contador.

—¿Y no tienen la copia de las facturas? —intervino Edward.

—No. Tengo las de esta semana en adelante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó suspicaz, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Ni idea, Edward —dijo su nombre como si lo estuviera masticando con desagrado—. No manejo completamente este lugar. Mi padre es el dueño y yo, acá, soy un simple empleador que atiende la caja y vende flores.

Edward apretó las manos en sus puños y contó hasta diez para calmar su temperamento.

Luego, contó hasta veinte, porque no había logrado calmarse.

—¿Tienes al menos el número del proveedor?

Jake rio y abrió sus brazos para abarcar la tienda.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? Somos nosotros los proveedores de la ciudad. Todo pasa por acá primero.

—Y supongo que tampoco recuerdas haber vendido un ramo de flores blancas a un hombre ese día, ¿no es así?

El joven Black hizo una mueca de burla y alzó una ceja.

—Muchas personas vienen a comprar flores acá. No les pido la identificación a cada una de ellas y definitivamente no las recuerdo más allá de los cinco minutos que pasaron después de atenderlos.

—Eso es muy conveniente —escupió con acidez.

Parecía que Jacob iba a responder aquello, así que Bella se levantó e interrumpió algo potencialmente destructivo.

—Está bien, creo que estamos en un punto muerto. Jake —lo miró—, si recuerdas algo o si crees que tienes una pista, aunque sea pequeña y no estés seguro, ¿nos podrías llamar? En serio sería de mucha ayuda.

Su expresión de furia cambió dramáticamente a lamento. Asintió, disculpándose con la mirada.

—Lo prometo, Bells. Cualquier cosa. Estoy acá para ayudarte. Me gustaría tener algo más…

—No hay problema —la muchacha se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza—, tampoco pensaba que esto iba a ser tan fácil como para encontrar al tipo con la primera pista. No pasa nada.

Edward bufó, pero no dijo nada.

—¿No te gustaría quedarte un rato más? Podríamos pedir comida acá y así me acompañas mientras termino mi turno.

—Me encantaría, Jake, pero —miró a Edward y se mordió su labio inferior— en realidad necesitamos seguir con esto. ¿Para otra vez?

—Ah, claro. Seguro —hizo un movimiento con la mano con despreocupación, como si no le diera importancia. Sin embargo los ojos de Jake nunca le mentían a Bella.

Se prometió intentar volver a verlo. O llamarlo por teléfono. No podía seguir aislándose del mundo, por más que quisiera hacerlo a veces. Necesitaba de vez en cuando un rostro amigo para compartir un poco de tu vida.

Se despidió de Jake y junto a Edward subieron otra vez al auto.

El traspié que sufrieron con la falta de información con las flores deprimió un poco el entusiasmo de Isabella. No creía que iba a ser fácil, pero algo de avance habría sido agradable. Al encontrarse en el mismo punto de partida le pareció un poco agrio.

Edward le explicó que era completamente normal. Si la policía, quien seguía investigando el caso, no había encontrado nada aun era por una razón de peso; el misterio estaba más allá de manos profesionales. Era cierto que el detalle del sospechoso en el funeral era algo que la policía no tenía, pero tampoco podían hacer mucho con ello.

—¿Es prudente decirle a la policía sobre esto? —dijo Bella después de pensarlo un poco.

—Tal vez. Es por eso que ahora iremos a ver una amiga para que nos dé su opinión profesional.

Lamentablemente no la encontraron en su oficina porque andaba en estudio de campo, como explicó el recepcionista.

Las cosas no estaban resultando como Bella esperaba y le picó un poco el nerviosismo.

Cuando volvieron a subir al auto, Edward le dijo que no desesperara. A pesar de sus palabras, Bella sintió que hacían el efecto contrario.

Fueron a la oficina del fiscal a recoger algunos papeles y luego Edward hizo unas cuantas llamadas a sus contactos.

Pero después de horas deambulando por la ciudad, volvieron a la casa del abogado. Estaban agotados, hambrientos y algo nerviosos.

—Paciencia, Isabella. Mañana haré otras llamadas y veremos si la policía se hace cargo de esto.

Dejó su maletín sobre la mesa y comenzó a ordenar el desastre de papeles que estaban sobre él.

La muchacha miró su espalda y carraspeó para hacerse escuchar.

—¿Pero seguiremos buscando nosotros también?

—Dentro de nuestros márgenes, por supuesto.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué esperaremos al lado del teléfono a que nos llamen para darnos investigación? Edward, me volveré loca si hago eso.

—Ya te lo dije, Isabella; no somos detectives. Debemos hacer lo que podemos y el resto se lo dejamos a los profesionales.

La vena de la desesperación palpitó con fuerza sobre su sien derecha y sintió su piel más caliente.

Si Edward creía que iba a sentarse y actuar como señorita, estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer, Edward? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar a que me culpen por asesinato de mi propio padre? ¿Dejar que su asesino quede sin el castigo que merece?

—No estoy diciendo eso —dijo entre dientes. Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación y peinando su cabello con movimientos desesperados. Giró hacia Bella y la miró con intensidad—. Necesito saber que estás segura. Que nada te pasará. No puedo permitir que, bajo mi guardia, algo malo te pase…

—¿Volvemos al tema de la responsabilidad? —su voz subió una octava.

—No. Volvemos al tema de la seguridad. Te _necesito_ segura.

El timbre de la casa anunció una visita e Isabella agradeció aquella salvación. No quería comenzar otra batalla campal con Edward otra vez. No le gustaba pelear y pareciera que era lo único que podía hacer bien estos días.

Edward fue a abrir la puerta y luego de unos segundos volvió con compañía. Ángela estaba parada a su lado y con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo. Cuando la levantó, Bella sonrió con ganas.

—¡Ang, que alegría verte!

Corrió hacia su amiga y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Ver a Jake hace pocas horas y luego ver a Ángela se sentía casi normal. Como cuando todo _era_ normal.

Edward tosió y se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Iré a preparar chocolate caliente y les daré un poco de privacidad. ¿Quieres un poco, Ángela?

Bella la soltó y la muchacha asintió suavemente.

—Sí, gracias.

Ambas fueron a sentarse al gran sillón del salón.

—Te ves bien —Ángela miró hacia la puerta por donde desapareció Edward y volvió a mirar a Bella—, ayer quedé un poco preocupada. Después que saliste de casa cuando llegó Edward… no sé —se mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Se veía bastante molesto.

Bella suspiró y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Me siento bien, no te preocupes. Ayer fue un malentendido y, bueno, tuve un poco de culpa —sus mejillas enrojecieron. Se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita nerviosa—. Usé mi derecho adolescente de irresponsabilidad y me escapé de casa. Al parecer Edward enloqueció cuando no me vio.

Ángela también soltó una risita.

—Sí, bueno, tiene algo de razón.

—¡Eh! —Bella la empujó suavemente en el hombro— Eres mi amiga, así que tienes que estar de mi lado.

—¡Lo estoy!

—Así me gusta —sonrió.

Después de hablar algunas nimiedades, Bella se enfrascó en contarle todo lo que le había pasado y lo que la llevó a escaparse el día anterior. Ángela escuchó con paciencia y sólo se limitó a asentir de vez en cuando.

Luego le contó que había hecho las paces con Edward y ambos estaban trabajando en el caso y en la búsqueda del asesino, y esa era la razón por la que fue a ver a Jake ese mismo día en la mañana.

—Y ahora… —Ángela carraspeó, incómoda— ¿cómo estás con Edward?

Bella suspiró y pasó sus dedos por su cabello. Se debatió en qué debía decir, porque en realidad no estaba segura del todo. Sí, ahora estaban en una especie de tregua, pero hace minutos atrás habían tenido una especie de discusión. Además todavía tenía sentimientos muy poderosos hacia él.

—Estoy… bien. Llevándolo, supongo. No es fácil, como puedes comprender, pero creo que si mantengo la paz entre ambos creo que será productivo. En serio quiero salir de este problema del juicio y todas las acusaciones. Y realmente quiero encontrar al asesino —terminó con determinación.

—Me encantaría ayudar, Bells. Dime por favor si puedo ser de ayuda.

—No lo sé, quizás si recordaras algo del funeral. Alguien extraño, no lo sé. ¡Ah! —Bella se , golpeó la frente con su mano, recordando algo de pronto— Olvidé preguntarle a Jake si vio algo inusual en el funeral de mi padre. Quizás podría habernos dado alguna otra pista.

Ángela arrugó su entrecejo al mismo tiempo que se mordía la uña de su dedo índice.

—¿Qué pasa, Ang? —inquirió Isabella. Ella agitó su cabeza, mas su expresión de preocupación no escapaba de su fascie— Por favor —rogó, tomándola de las manos—, dímelo. Cualquier detalle es importante.

La pelinegra se veía un tanto contrariada. Agarró una de las manos de Isabella y la sostuvo con ambas. Suspiró, evidentemente incómoda.

—Bella… Jake nunca estuvo en el funeral de tu padre.

—¿Q-qué?

—Quiero decir —se apresuró a añadir—, puede no ser nada. Quizás tenía algo más que hacer ese día o, no lo sé…

—¿Quizás no lo viste?

—Sí… —dijo ella, algo titubeante— también puede ser eso. Había mucha gente, ¿cierto? Me podría haber confundido…

—Exacto. No nos adelantemos a nada. Además —sonrió a su amiga, infundiéndole tranquilidad— es Jake, Ángela. _Nuestro_ Jake.

Ángela dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y también sonrió. Cerró los ojos y asintió ante las palabras de Bella.

—Tienes razón. Estamos siendo absurdas —soltó una risita y se tapó la boca con su mano.

Edward volvió con las tazas con chocolate caliente y crema. Les dio a ambas y les dejó ponerse al día con la vida. Volvió a la cocina para darles algo de privacidad.

No les contó que escuchó parte de su conversación previa.

Después de un buen rato de charla, Ángela anunció que debía irse a su casa.

—Se hizo tarde y tengo que darle la cena a papá.

Bella sonrió y no pudo sentir un pequeño aguijón de celos en el centro de su pecho.

Hace poco ella hacía lo mismo con Charlie.

—De acuerdo, Ang. No te hagas una extraña.

—Tú tampoco, Bells. Si no vengo a verte, por favor ven a casa. A papá le encantará verte, ¿si?

La muchacha miró de reojo a Edward, quien estaba apoyado con su hombro en el umbral del salón.

—Lo intentaré —prometió.

Se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver y Bella cerró la puerta con nostalgia.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —dijo Edward a su espalda. No esperó su respuesta, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el salón.

Bella suspiró y supuso que era exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. Justo antes que llegara Ángela estaban comenzando una discusión y era importante terminarla del mejor modo posible.

Ella se sentó en el borde del sillón, porque parecía que Edward estaba reacio a hacerlo. Seguía paseando a través de la habitación y Bella dejó que ordenara sus ideas.

De pronto, él se detuvo.

—Tenemos que detener esto.

—Si es por la discusión, Edward, lo siento mucho. Sé que a veces puedo dejarme llevar…

—No —él negó con la cabeza y se paseó un par de veces, rascándose la nuca en el proceso—. No —volvió a repetir—. Si realmente quieres seguir con esto tienes que pensar con la cabeza y no con el estómago.

—¿Y qué significa eso…?

—Que debes dejar de idealizar a las personas. Termina con esto ahora. A ti te culparon por asesinato y solucionaremos esto, pero primero necesito que tengas la mente fría —Edward la tomó de los hombros y se agachó ligeramente para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura— ¿Estás dispuesta a poner tus manos al fuego por todos? Después de todo lo que pasó, ¿crees estar segura que las personas que tienes a tu alrededor son dignas de tu confianza?

—Yo…

—No, no puedes. Y quiero que entiendas eso —dijo con rudeza, apretando su agarre—. De ahora en adelante, quiero que desconfíes de todos. Todos, Isabella. Y eso incluye a tus amistades —Bella abrió mucho los ojos y el entendimiento cruzó su mirada marrón. Edward tragó con fuerza y su voz se escuchó más ronca cuando dijo las siguientes palabras—. Así es. Eso incluye a Jacob Black.

* * *

**Uy, Edward se puso serio y las dudas comenzaron a aparecer…**

**¿Qué les pareció? :3**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana. **


	7. Crush Crush Crush

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Crush Crush Crush**

_…_

**_"_**_Let's be more than this_**_"_**

_…_

Los días que sucedieron fue un recuento borroso dentro de la memoria de Isabella. Edward había comenzado a usar sus capacidades inequívocas de abogado serio y la había dejado sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Se excusaba diciendo que tenía que trabajar en el caso y además seguir buscando información sobre aquella misteriosa persona que le gustaban las rosas blancas, pero Bella sentía que la estaba evitando.

No habían vuelto a discutir, y creía que eso era bueno y malo a la vez. Era bueno porque ahora podían estar en la misma habitación y mantener una conversación civilizada sin querer sacarse la cabeza —o la ropa—, pero también era malo porque sentía que Edward se le escapaba de las manos como si fuera agua.

Ahora no eran amantes, estaba claro. Pero parecía que ni siquiera eran amigos. Eran sólo dos personas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, e incluso eso era cuestionado. Muchas veces Bella se dormía antes que él llegase y cuando se levantaba al día siguiente, Edward ya se había ido a trabajar. Lo único que evidenciaba su llegada la noche anterior era el aroma de su jabón de baño y loción que se aplicaba en el baño. Lo primero que hacía ella después de despertar era ir al baño y oler su aroma como psicópata desesperada.

También estaba el tema de la confianza. Las palabras de Edward aun flotaban en su cabeza y sentía que se esparcía más rápido que una infección.

Había tratado de llamar a Jake para saludarlo, pero tal como Edward había dicho, no era sensato confiar en nadie en estos días tan críticos. A pesar de encontrar absurda la idea que Jacob fuera el asesino de su padre, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en esa pequeña y molesta posibilidad que sí lo fuera.

Pensó en llamar a Ángela, pero otra vez le ocurrió lo mismo. Y también, como la paranoia crecía sin control y no tenía nada más que hacer que ver películas, pensó en la posibilidad que los teléfonos estuviesen intervenidos.

Así que Bella se sentaba todas las tardes en la sala con sus absurdas teorías y la información que le había entregado Edward sobre su caso. Ir al colegio había sido vetado dentro de cualquier posibilidad. Edward dijo que era peligroso dejarla ir sin ninguna protección, y Bella sonrió y asintió con gusto. Más que pensar en su seguridad, Bella no tenía ninguna intención de ver a sus compañeros de clase y tener que asumir el riesgo que le dijeran algo malintencionado.

—Mejor sola, que mal acompañada —susurró Bella en la soledad de la sala, sentada en posición de indio en el sillón y rodeada de un montón de papeles legales. Incluso Edward le había prestado un diccionario legal por si no entendía alguna palabra, y este último se había convertido en su mejor amigo en los pasados días.

Aunque no podía superar esa extraña sensación de soledad en el centro de su pecho.

Lo extrañaba, pensó. Y odiaba el hecho de extrañarlo, porque de seguro él no sentía lo mismo mientras salía y hablaba con todas esas personas importantes y ocupaba su tiempo y pensamientos en hacer su trabajo.

No Bella. Ella estaba a la merced de todas las especulaciones del futuro, y no era nada agradable de vivir.

Suspiró por enésima vez. Miró el reloj de pared y vio que era ya las siete de la tarde. Se restregó los ojos con cansancio y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el borde del sillón.

Otro día leyendo palabras que no tenían ningún sentido para ella, y lo que lograba entender era demasiado doloroso para soportar algunas veces.

Repasó como masoquista lo último que había leído.

Charles Swan había sido encontrado sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, con un gran corte en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. La investigación reveló que esa fue la causa de su muerte. Sin embargo, el asesino le sacó la parte superior de la ropa y le trazó cortes superficiales en la piel de su pecho, con la especulativa intención de escribir algo.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era algún loco esquizofrénico al cual le gustaba ese tipo de cosas? ¿Hacer un asesinato un tipo de ritual diabólico?

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, entra a una casa y mata a la persona sin otro motivo ulterior? La policía había investigado y nada fue robado de la casa. Además Charlie no tenía demasiadas cosas de valor. Era un hombre simple y sin necesidad de usar cosas excesivamente ostentosas. Bella pensaba que lo más costoso que tenía era su caña de pescar. Y ni siquiera era tan cara.

Nada tenía sentido. Ni el asesinato ni lo que ocurrió después. Bella recordaba muy poco lo que había sucedido luego de despedirse de Edward aquella noche. Cada vez que leía los informes policiales trataba de encontrar algo en su memoria que sirviera de algo.

Sin embargo, ella solo recordaba cruzar por la puerta principal con la llave de repuesto que tenía Charlie debajo del tapete de la entrada y luego nada. Cero. Memoria vacía.

De lo que leyó, la encontraron junto a su padre y con el arma homicida en su mano y nada más. La policía la sacaron y la llevaron a los paramédicos para ver su estado de salud, y ella sólo recuerda despertar sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Se horrorizó la primera vez que vio su cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Pensó que era ella que tenía alguna hemorragia masiva y estaba a punto de morir. Luego, cuando la policía le reveló con palabras torpes y crudas que su padre estaba muerto, ella cayó en un espiral de emociones y finalmente se encerró en su refugio muy dentro de ella.

Era como repetir otra vez la muerte de su madre.

Pero esta vez la acusaban de la muerte de su padre.

Era la más cruel de las mentiras. Ella amaba a su padre con todo su corazón. Y ahora estaba sola en este mundo. Sola y dañada.

Decidió que era demasiada autocompasión por el día. Quizás era mejor relajarse con una película y dejar ir algunas de sus preocupaciones por un rato.

Se levantó del sillón y alineó todos los papeles en una muy ordenada torre sobre la mesa de centro. Luego fue descalza hacia la cocina para preparar algo que comer. A pesar que no tenía nada que ver, prefería hacer zapping comiendo algo dulce.

Cuando estaba saliendo con un plato rebosante de palomitas de maíz y un vaso con _Coca-Cola_, escuchó como la puerta principal se abría.

Esa es una novedad, pensó Bella. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había llegado antes de las doce de la noche.

Apareció en el umbral que colindaba el salón con el pasillo principal, viéndose exhausto, pero a la vez tan irresistible como siempre.

Bella le dio una pequeña y compasiva sonrisa.

—Hey, hola. Acabo de preparar palomitas de maíz, por si quieres ver una película conmigo…—se detuvo apenas supo que Edward no había llegado solo.

Edward carraspeó y se balanceó en sus pies sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Isabella, ella es Renata, una colega.

—Un gusto, Isabella. He escuchado mucho sobre ti.

_Y yo no he escuchado absolutamente nada sobre ti._

Isabella se mordió su lengua para no decir algo que luego se arrepentiría.

La mujer que estaba al lado de Edward era bonita. No, más que bonita. Ella era hermosa. Era casi tan alta que Edward y vestía unos leggins negros que enmarcaban su cuerpo curvilíneo, una chaqueta de cuero tipo _bad-ass_ y una pañoleta gris que la hacía ver atrevida y elegante al mismo tiempo. Su piel era como de porcelana, su labio inferior era más relleno que el superior y sus ojos grises eran demasiado lindos para ser ignorados.

Renata se sacó su gorra y sacudió su cabello negro lacio, cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros y su pecho.

Y sonrió.

Era simplemente perfecta.

¿Por qué justo hoy Bella había decidido usar su camiseta de Hello Kitty?

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos un momento para conversar? —Edward interrumpió su autocompasión y ella asintió para no parecer una niñita maleducada.

Fue a la cocina a dejar su comida y volvió al salón para ver a Edward y Renata sentados juntos en el sillón más grande. Así que Bella optó por el sillón pequeño frente a ellos, bajando sus hombros y sintiéndose cada vez más como una intrusa.

Edward se pasó la mano por su cabellera y carraspeó. Se veía tal como si hubiese salido de un largo día de trabajo; despeinado, con ojeras violáceas y se frotaba demasiado la parte posterior de su cuello. Bella sabía que ese era claro signo de agotamiento, lo había visto demasiadas veces como para confundirlo.

Miró nuevamente a Renata y ella se veía ajena a un día difícil. Perra suertuda, por donde la mirara parecía supermodelo. Por eso, y por estar tan cerca de Edward, Bella ya la odiaba.

—Como sabrás, he estado investigando sobre tu caso, Isabella —_vaya… ¿volví a ser Isabella_? pensó con ironía, y levantó su ceja para hacérselo ver. Edward la ignoró y continuó—. Las cosas están un poco complicadas y necesité buscar un poco de ayuda en el departamento de crimen y asesinatos en la policía de Seattle. Afortunadamente me encontré con Renata, una antigua compañera de universidad…

—Y amiga, Edward. Me ofendes —sonrió ella.

—Ah, claro —carraspeó nuevamente, y Bella no pudo evitar fruncir su entrecejo.

¿Qué tan amigos habían sido?

¿Eran tan amigos como Edward y ella?

La incertidumbre la estaba matando.

—El asunto es que poco es lo que podemos hacer con lo poco que sabemos sobre esa persona que estuvo en el funeral. No tenemos ninguna pista más que las flores que dejó, y con un poco de investigación por parte de Renata nos dimos cuenta que todas las pistas que esa persona podría haber dejado están tan limpias como podían estar.

—Es bueno que te hayas acordado sobre él, Isabella —interrumpió Renata y le sonrió como si le estuviera dando una buena noticia a una niña de cinco años. Bella incrementó sus niveles de odio hacia ella—. Lamentablemente no podemos hacer más que intentar buscar otra pista que nos puedas dar. Algún otro recuerdo de lo que viste, porque de lo que ya tenemos no podemos hacer nada más. Llamamos a cada compañía de flores en esta ciudad y les exigimos cuentas y detalles sobre ese día en las compras que se hicieron, pero como entenderás nadie es tan meticuloso como para pedirle información relevante a un cliente que va a comprar una flor. Ni siquiera la mitad de ellos tenía cámaras de seguridad, así que llegamos a un punto muerto.

—¿Eso significa que no hay nada que puedan hacer?

—Hasta el momento, sí. Pero —añadió rápidamente— por eso vine acá. Edward dijo que sería una buena idea que hable contigo para que podamos recordar algo más, juntas. Te haré unas cuantas preguntas sobre el sospechoso y veremos si encontramos algo más que podamos usar, ¿vale?

A pesar de no tener ni una pizca de humor para hablar con Renata, Bella puso todo eso a un lado. Era por un bien mayor, se dijo una y otra vez.

Miró a Edward de reojo y vio que él la estaba analizando con la mirada. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y le preguntó en silencio qué pasaba. Él negó con la cabeza y se levantó de golpe.

—Iré a la cocina mientras hablan —y sin esperar réplica, las dejó solas.

Renata dio un corto aplauso y sonrió.

—¿Comenzamos ya, Isabella?

Ya le tenía harta la actitud de profesora de kindergarden.

Bella respondió cada una de las preguntas que Renata le hacía e intentaba con mucho ahínco en recordar algunos detalles que ella le pedía. Logró describir su altura y complexión física a grandes rasgos. Renata suponía que era un hombre por las características que ella le había dado, pero nada era seguro.

Luego repasaron los conocidos de Charlie que tenía en vida y Bella le dijo todas las personas que él frecuentaba. No eran demasiados, Charlie siempre fue una persona de pocas palabras y pocos amigos.

Renata sugirió que por tener el trabajo de policía también podría tener de enemigos a criminales que metió a la cárcel. Así que se comprometió a buscar en los registros a cada uno de ellos y comparar resultados con lo que Bella le había contado.

Mientras hablaba Bella no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad en que ella podía ser una ex novia de Edward. Claramente hay un sentimiento fuerte entre ambos, podía verlo en el brillo de los ojos de ella cuando mencionaba a Edward en algún paso a seguir. También como giraba su cara de vez en cuando para ver si Edward aparecía desde la cocina y luego sonreía con tristeza y seguía trabajando.

No podía culparla, Edward era guapo y exitoso. ¿A quien no le gustaría un hombre así? Además, ella también era muy atractiva y buena en su trabajo. Si buscaran la forma de encontrar una pareja perfecta, Bella estaba segura que ellos tendrían valores bastante altos.

Y eso apestaba.

¿Qué podía aportar ella en una relación con Edward? Era sólo una carga con mucho equipaje a su espalda.

—¿Bella?

Ella parpadeó y enfocó su mirada en ella.

—¿Uh?

—Te preguntaba si podrías pasar mañana a mi oficina. Está en el departamento de policía en el centro. Sólo tienes que decir tu nombre, avisaré que te estaré esperando.

—Eh, claro. Ahí estaré.

—Bien —sonrió y se levantó—, tengo muchos más datos para continuar y creo que podemos avanzar con lo que tenemos. Mañana hablaremos de lo que haremos a continuación. Estoy esperando una llamada del departamento del fiscal para que me dé información de lo que está pasando dentro. Es mejor saber antes que todo suceda, nos da una clara ventaja —dijo divertida y le guiñó un ojo.

Ah, era tan agradable y entusiasta con su trabajo.

¿No podía ser una bruja para poder odiarla con tranquilidad?

Edward al fin se hizo presente en la habitación y asintió con la cabeza cuando Renata se giró a verlo.

—Yo, uhm, me tengo que ir —dijo ella—, pero nos veremos mañana en la comisaría. Podrías acompañar a Isabella para que no se pierda, Edward —sutil, también quiere ver a Edward, obvio—. Así que, dejaremos esto hasta acá.

—Muchas gracias, Renata.

—Ah, no es ningún problema, Edward —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa, y Bella podría jurar que esa mujer debía haber sido supermodelo de revistas, porque no era posible que con un simple gesto podía verse tan atractiva.

Edward acompañó a Renata a la salida y Bella se quedó ahí sentada mientras imaginaba que él la besaba en la puerta de su casa. No quiso mirar para asegurarse en caso que sus tortuosas fantasías tuvieran algo de verdad.

Cuando él volvió, Bella se levantó de un salto y caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

—Bella —susurró.

Ella detuvo sus pasos a la mitad de los escalones y se giró con lentitud.

—¿Sí?

—Eh… —él se rascó la nuca y se veía algo incómodo. ¿Quizás era porque era cierto que compartió ese beso que ella imaginaba con la policía supermodelo?— ¿Vas a comer algo? Cuando llegamos con Renata ibas a comer y, bueno, te interrumpimos…

—Perdí el apetito —dijo ella, y sin decir más, subió el resto de escalones y entró a su habitación.

Edward suspiró y fue nuevamente a la cocina, donde había pasado todo el tiempo encerrado mientras Renata hablaba con Bella sobre el caso.

La verdad es que se sentía decepcionado del poco avance que había logrado él después de tanto tiempo de trabajo. Ni siquiera había visto a la muchacha esos últimos días y cada vez que la miraba durmiendo antes de irse, pensaba que valía la pena porque estaba haciéndolo por ella. Pero después de tanto tiempo y tan pocos resultados, decidió que necesitaba ayuda extra.

Así que pensó en Renata. La había conocido en la universidad y habían tonteado en algunas fiestas, pero a pesar de tan poca formal cordialidad que tenían entre ambos, Edward sabía que Renata era la mejor en lo que ella hacía. Había estudiado derecho penal y luego se había metido a la escuela de Policías. Combinación matadora en un área tan requerida.

Cuando la llamó, ella no lo dudó en ayudarlo. Le dijo que odiaba los casos con acusados que resultan ser víctimas, así que después de un análisis en el caso de Bella, ella decretó que era imposible que ella hubiese matado a su padre y que era una completa injusticia si se le acusaba por ello.

Trabajaron juntos durante varios días y Renata usó mucho de los contactos que tenía, pero también llegaron al punto en que no pudieron avanzar. Necesitaban a Bella tanto como ella necesitaba probar su inocencia.

Ahora esperaba que el trabajo de todos diera frutos.

Se sentó y miró los platos puestos. Había cocinado la cena para ambos, de alguna forma para disculparse con ella por no llegar los otros días a cenar.

Pero Bella dijo que no quería comer, y no podía obligarla a hacer algo que no quería. Eso ya lo había aprendido de mala manera.

Suspiró y se levantó a apagar las luces.

Él también había perdido el apetito.

.

.

Al día siguiente Edward caminó como todos los días a la habitación de Bella. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y Bella no se levantaba hasta más tarde.

Es por eso que le sorprendió encontrarla sentada en medio de su cama, rodeada de un montón de fotos.

La caja de Charlie.

—Hey… —le dijo para llamar su atención.

Bella levantó su mirada y a pesar de tener sus mejillas secas, sus ojos tenían un color rojizo un tanto sospechoso.

O había llorado, o estaba intentando con muchas fuerzas el no hacerlo.

—Edward… pensé que tenías que trabajar.

—Y tengo que hacerlo. Es muy temprano, Bella.

Ella giró su mirada a la mesa de noche y vio la hora.

—Oh, es cierto.

—¿Hace cuanto que estás despierta?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Un par de horas, probablemente. No lo sé, en realidad.

Edward caminó hacia su cama y con suavidad se sentó en el borde de la cama, separado de Bella por su aura de fotografías a su alrededor.

—¿Y por qué estás viendo estas fotografías?

Bella se mordió su labio inferior, acomodando con sus dedos algunas de ellas y sonriendo cuando veía otras.

—Me hacen sentir bien, como si estuviese cerca de papá —tomó una y se la mostró a Edward, sonriendo con nostalgia. Eran Charlie y Bella al lado de un árbol de navidad, sonriendo hacia la cámara—. Esta es de nuestra primera navidad juntos. Estaba tan nervioso aquella mañana, porque resulta que nunca tuvimos la conversación si Santa existe o no. Entonces a cada cosa que decía, intentaba sonsacarme información… fue hilarante cuando me dijo si quería agradecerle a _alguien _por los regalos…—agarró otra fotografía y se la mostró. Bella estaba usando un vestido amarillo y muy extraño, junto con orejas y una cola del mismo color— Esta fue en Halloween. Estaba pasando por una fase de animé en mi vida, e insistí en que quería ser Pikachu. Charlie hizo él mismo el traje y jamás se quejó de las puntadas de las agujas en sus dedos —rio—, y en serio eran bastantes…

Bella estiró su brazo para tomar otra fotografía, pero al ver sus dedos temblorosos, Edward agarró su mano entre la de él. Ella miró hacia arriba y entrelazó sus miradas.

—Era un buen hombre, Bella. Y un muy buen padre. Pero no puedes seguir ahogándote en recuerdos cuando tienes que seguir viviendo tu vida. Eres joven y hermosa, no puedes estar siempre rodeada de fantasmas…

Ella entrecerró los ojos y vio una chispa de emoción en sus orbes chocolates.

—Entiendo eso, Edward. No es mi primera pérdida.

—Pero a tu mamá la perdiste más pequeña, Bella —susurró con dulzura—. Y tenías a tu padre para que te consolara.

—Si —miró hacia otro lado—, tienes razón. Ahora no tengo a nadie…

—Ey, no —Edward empujó algunas de las fotografías y se sentó más cerca de ella. Bella miró hacia arriba, Edward era varios centímetros más alto que ella—, no estás sola, pequeña. Tienes a Emmet y Rose, a tus amigos... me tienes a mí. No hay necesidad de ahogarse en un vaso de agua, ¿de acuerdo? No pretendo que olvides a tu padre, sólo no soporto verte triste.

—No estoy triste, sólo… un poco nostálgica, es todo.

—Entonces no vale la pena estar sola si te sientes nostálgica —dijo Edward y se levantó con una decisión tomada. Estiró su mano hacia Bella y ella lo miró con curiosidad, sin llegar a tomarla—. Te invitaré a desayunar y me puedes acompañar hoy a la oficina. Mas tarde iremos a ver a Renata y volveremos a casa para cenar juntos.

Bella lo miró con escepticismo.

No creía del todo.

—¿Estoy muriendo? —preguntó con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa bailó por sus labios.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Rodó los ojos y agarró a Bella sin su permiso. La puso en su hombro mientras ella chillaba y reía.

—No lo repetiré otra vez, Bella —dijo con voz firme, entre los gritos de la muchacha—. Nos vamos en media hora, y si no cooperas saldrás en pijamas a ese horrible frío invernal. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¡No! ¡Bájame ahora!

—¿Irás conmigo?

—¡Sí, gran cavernícola!

Edward la bajó a sus pies y Bella bufó, moviendo su flequillo con su aliento.

—Espero que no ganes juicios de esa forma en el tribunal —farfulló entre dientes mientras pasaba a su lado y entraba al baño.

Bella se mordió sus labios apenas cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella porque sus rodillas estaban cediendo ante su peso.

Hace tanto tiempo que Edward no la tocaba así. No fue erótico ni remotamente sensual. Fue juguetón y repleto de risas y bromas.

Era agradable tenerlo así.

Era agradable tenerlo junto a ella.

Además había dicho que ese día sería de ambos, quizás no con esas palabras, pero Bella podía leer entre líneas. La había visto un poco nostálgica y no quería que estuviese sola.

Era un tanto… dulce.

Se bañó con rapidez y se vistió para salir. Se esmeró en maquillarse para verse más linda y escondió la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

—¡Lista! —gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras y se enfundaba sus guantes grises.

Edward rio suavemente y la detuvo en el último escalón.

—Respira, Bella. No estamos llegando tarde a ningún lado.

Ella hizo un mohín y le empujó el hombro.

—¿De qué hablas? Tengo hambre y me vas a llevar a desayunar. Definitivamente vamos tarde.

Mientras caminaba delante de él, podía sentir como Edward movía sus hombros para no reír. No lo veía, sólo sabía que lo hacía.

Subieron al carro y viajaron por la ciudad sin problemas. El abogado le hacía preguntas sin importancia mientras manejaba como para mantener la conversación, pero a pesar de ser una plática sin importancia, ambos la disfrutaron.

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería en la esquina de una calle concurrida. Era de ladrillos y con adornos de madera, dándole aires muy de hogar. Cuando entraron una señora de unos cincuenta años los llevó a una mesa y les tomó la orden con achispada alegría.

Edward pidió una taza de café y un corte de pastel de fresas. Bella pidió un chocolate caliente y un muffin de arándanos y otro de chispas de chocolate.

Cuando llegó su desayuno, Bella miró el suyo como si fuera la comida más deliciosa de todo el mundo.

Edward rio.

—¿Qué? —dijo con la boca llena de muffin de arándanos.

—Te ves adorable —respondió sin pensarlo, y ambos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos después que lo hizo.

Bella se esmeró en masticar y tragar sin ahogarse, porque eso sería algo estúpido de hacer después de una afirmación así. Le dio un trago a su chocolate caliente para aclararse la garganta.

Edward por su parte no sabía como solucionar lo que había dicho. Se le escapó. Esos eran pensamientos que usualmente se dejaba para sí mismo y así no causaba problemas.

Ahora claramente había creado uno.

Al ver a Edward tan compungido, Bella decidió darle un chaleco salvavidas de lo que acababa de suceder. Al parecer no estaba feliz de lo que había dicho y ella no iba a ser la que alargara su condena.

—Así que… —musitó, mirando la mesa y jugando con una migaja— ¿piensas que soy adorable? —levantó la mirada y lo vio por entre las pestañas.

Edward frunció su entrecejo y boqueó un par de veces.

Bella se mordió los labios para no reír. Él si que se veía adorable.

—Sólo digo —se encogió de hombros—. Yo sé que soy adorable, hermosa, inteligente y tanto, tanto más. Sólo que no sabía que estabas al corriente de mis muchas virtudes. Es todo.

El entendimiento de Edward cruzó su mirada, y una de las comisuras de sus labios se inclinó hacia arriba.

Oh, sí. El humor siempre funcionaba.

—¿Eso crees?

—No. Lo sé.

Al comienzo, Bella pensó que Edward seguiría la broma. Pero luego él abandonó su mirada pícara y la remplazó con un sentimiento que no logró identificar.

Y sus ojos verdes brillaban con motas doradas.

—Es verdad —dijo serio y desvió su mirada a la ventana mientras tomaba un trago de café.

Bueno, eso era confuso. Bella trató de darle significado a lo que acababa de ocurrir y sólo se le ocurría que Edward era en serio malvado al darle todo tipo de códigos en las palabras que él creía que era simple conversación.

Porque él sabía lo que ella sentía por él, mientras que él le lanzaba bombas enormes para luego limpiarse las manos y señalar al que estaba a su lado como si no hubiese hecho nada.

Además con todo lo que había pasado y al haber conocido a Renata la noche anterior, quería ponerle un nombre a lo que ocurría entre ambos de una vez y por todas.

Porque las ambigüedades eran molestas.

Estaba cansada de ello.

Es por eso que ya no podía callarse más.

—¿Te gusto, Edward?

Él giró su cabeza con tal rapidez que Bella pensó que se lo podía haber dislocado.

Mantuvo su mirada sobre él y no dejó que la intimidara con sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué?

—Me oíste, Edward. ¿Te gusto? ¿Te soy indiferente? ¿Me odias? ¿Te produzco repulsión?

—Eso es absurdo, Isabella…

—Sólo dices mi nombre completo cuando quieres producir distancia entre ambos, no creas que no me he dado cuenta.

Edward respiró con fuerza por la nariz y pasó su mano por su cabello, con clara frustración.

—No entiendo por qué…

—Sabes por qué —le cortó ella—. Nuestros antecedentes son más complicados que un maldito cubo rubik y estoy harta de no poder armarlo. A mí me gustas. Listo. Lo dije. Ahora es tu turno.

Él frunció su entrecejo.

—Sabes que no podemos…

—No. Esa no fue mi pregunta, Edward.

—¿Y qué diferencia haría si así lo fuera?

—Para mí lo haría —susurró despacio y Bella escondió sus manos en su regazo para que él no viera que estaban temblando.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos mientras se miraban atentamente el uno al otro. El resto había desaparecido y lo único que podían escuchar era su propia respiración.

Edward no quería dar el brazo a torcer y admitir algo que no le haría bien a nadie. Él se había esmerado en mantener las distancias que siempre se deberían haber respetado y ahora se encontraba acorralado en una esquina con una pregunta peligrosa.

Si decía que no, heriría sus sentimientos y la haría parecer como una cualquiera, porque Edward ya se había acostado con ella. Sexo sin sentimientos era para cualquieras, no para Bella.

Pero si decía que sí, Bella construiría un castillo en las nubes y de seguro estallaría en sus narices en el peor momento de todos. Se ilusionaría con que podrían tener una relación amorosa entre ambos y el _felices por siempre_ sólo estaba al doblar la esquina.

Eso no podía pasar.

¿Entonces qué le diría?

—Estoy esperando —dijo Bella con una ceja alzada.

Afortunadamente, su celular lo salvó de responder aquella pregunta.

Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y le indicó a Bella con un dedo que sólo tardaría un minuto. Ella le dio una mirada que decía "no he olvidado en donde nos quedamos".

—¿Diga?

—Edward, necesito que vengas de inmediato a la estación.

—¿Es muy urgente?

Una risa sin humor se escuchó por el otro lado del auricular.

—Urgente ni se acerca a lo jodido que es esto. Trae tu trasero de inmediato acá, no hay tiempo que perder.

Colgó la llamada y sacó su billetera con rapidez para pagar la cuenta. No sabía aun lo que pasaba, pero la voz de Renata no sonaba ni remotamente feliz.

Y si era sobre Bella o el caso, quería saberlo de inmediato.

—No hemos terminado…

—Renata llamó. Tiene noticias.

Bella se levantó también sin hacer más preguntas y dejó que él la guiara a la salida.

Demoraron más en llegar al auto y salir del estacionamiento que en llegar a la estación misma. Sin embargo, con los nervios a flor de piel, ninguno de los dos consideró el viaje como rápido o llevadero.

Se presentaron al policía de la entrada y él asintió cuando supo quienes eran.

Los guiaron a una oficina al final de un pasillo y tocaron la puerta para anunciarse.

Cuando entraron, Bella vio a una Renata completamente distinta a la que había visto hace sólo unas horas.

Estaba jadeante por ir de allá para acá, algunos mechones se escaparon de la coleta que tenía en su nuca y ese brillo especial que tenía en sus ojos grises, estaban llenos de preocupación.

Ella se percató segundos después que tenía compañía. Hablaba por el celular y lo sujetaba con un hombro, mientras que con el otro buscaba archivos en el estante que estaba al lado opuesto de la puerta.

Les indicó con el mentón que entraran al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

—No quiero excusas Jones, no me puedes decir algo así y después negarme acceso a los archivos del fiscal. Sí, entiendo eso. Lo sé. ¡Lo sé! Pero debes estar de acuerdo conmigo que esto es mierda. No, no me sirve eso. Busca una solución, te llamaré en una hora.

Renata colgó y los encaró por primera vez. Estaba seria. Bella tembló al verla así. Había desaparecido la policía supermodelo con aires de profesora de kindergarden. Esta Renata era la que pateaba culos en la calle y no aceptaba basuras de nadie.

—Siéntense, por favor.

Ambos siguieron las órdenes de Renata y se apresuraron a estar listos para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

Bella fue menos paciente.

—¿Averiguaste ya algo sobre el asesino?

Renata negó la cabeza y se sentó en su sillón frente al escritorio.

—No, recibí una llamada de un contacto que tengo de la oficina del fiscal. Era sólo por precaución, para saber en qué iba la investigación de ellos y si servía en nuestra propia búsqueda. No esperaba encontrar nada extraño.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños con mucha fuerza. Prácticamente irradiaba ira.

—Pero resulta que mi informante dijo que escuchó una conversación del fiscal con algunos tipos importantes, ya saben, gente de política. Faltan pocos meses para las elecciones y están buscando terminar los cargos con grandes logros. Y como podrán suponer, el caso de Isabella y su padre, un honorable policía de ciudad, ha dado mucho que hablar en Seattle. Mucha publicidad. Así que quieren cerrar el caso, sea como sea.

Todos los colores de la cara de Bella se esfumaron de pronto.

Edward interrumpió.

—¿Y eso cómo lo harán? El juez le dio a Isabella custodia temporal y no hay pruebas fehacientes que establezcan su culpabilidad, son sólo circunstanciales. Además todavía no tenemos el juicio…

—A eso me refiero, Edward. No sabemos muy bien qué es lo que harán, pero de lo que averigüé, Bella es la más cercana sospechosa que tienen, así que si seguimos sus macabros planes, podemos suponer que la culpa recaerá sobre ella.

—No pueden, es menor…

—Sí. Esperarán que cumpla los dieciocho años.

—¿Qué?

—Falta muy poco tiempo. Aplazarán el juicio que le corresponde y ocuparán su poder para encontrar algo que inculpe a Isabella. Tampoco es muy difícil, Edward. Tú lo sabes. Con ayuda de abogados con sed de sangre y una piedra para tropezar, e Isabella estará tras las rejas antes de lo que podamos decir _inocencia._

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir muy deprisa y el aire de la habitación se drenó de un segundo a otro. Comenzó a ver luces de colores y podría jurar que dejó de escuchar todo tipo de ruidos.

Edward vio que Bella estaba cayendo en un ataque de pánico. Se giró hacia ella y la agarró de los hombros, zarandándola un poco para hacerla reaccionar.

—Bella —la llamó, ella seguía con la mirada desenfocada y con pequeños jadeos—. Bella —volvió a intentar con más fuerza, y apretó su agarre para llamar su atención. De a poco, ella enfocó su mirada a la suya, pero estaba algo descolocada. Desesperanzada—. No, ¿me oíste? No. No te atrevas a rendirte ahora. Sabíamos que sería difícil y este es sólo un obstáculo —tragó con fuerza y esperaba sonar más firme de lo que se sentía—. Dije que te protegería, Bella, y eso es precisamente lo que haré. No dejaremos que un montón de idiotas que sólo se preocupan de un par de votos decidan sobre algo que no tienen que intervenir. Si ellos se vuelven agresivos, nosotros también. ¿Me estás escuchando, Bella? Hemos jugado nuestras cartas con buena fe, pero es hora de hacer trampa para poder ganar. ¿Me crees? ¿Confías en mí que haré todo lo posible para sacarnos de esto?

Bella parpadeó hacia Edward y trató de comprender lo que el abogado le estaba diciendo, pero no alcanzó a agarrar ni la mitad de lo que dijo.

Sin embargo, sus ojos nunca mentían.

Edward tenía fiereza en la mirada y Bella si comprendió eso. De alguna forma, logró disipar un poco el temor y se abrigó en aquel verde esmeralda.

Porque lo sabía.

Él estaba determinado en ayudarla y nada ni nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario.


	8. Miracle

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Miracle**

…

"_It's not faith if you use your eyes__"_

…

El camino a casa fue insoportablemente silencioso. Edward pensó que sería mejor llevar a Bella a su hogar para que tuviera algo de tranquilidad después de escuchar todo eso. A pesar que sabía que ella debía saber las cosas que ocurrían con su caso, se arrepentía profundamente en llevarla a la oficina de Renata y dejarla escuchar todo sin anestesia.

Se bajó de su carro y corrió al otro lado para abrirle la puerta. Bella no se quejó cuando él la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta su habitación. La dejó sentada en el borde de su cama y juntó todas las fotografías que Bella aun no había guardado. Ella se dejó manipular sin quejas mientras él le quitaba las botas, la chaqueta y los guantes. Luego la acostó y le dijo que descansara mientras él preparaba un poco de té para ambos.

Bajó las escaleras más abatido que de costumbre.

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Si bien sabía que su trabajo se había visto un poco disminuido en avances, esperaba encontrar la forma de salir del atasco en el que se encontraba. ¿Y qué pasó? Descubre que las personas más poderosas de la ciudad estaban pagando para inculpar a Bella. Como si ella no tuviese suficientes problemas.

Gruñó y empujó con fuerza una de las sillas de la cocina, produciendo un ruido sordo y desgarrador.

Necesitaba llamar a Emmett.

—Hey, hombre, ¿cómo has estado? —saludó él con alegría— Iba a llamar cuando terminara estas cuentas, lo juro. Me leíste la mente.

—Em, sucedió algo.

Edward le contó todo lo que le había dicho Renata a él e Isabella, y le dijo a grandes rasgos donde estaban parados en ese momento.

No fue una conversación agradable, porque el abogado no le pudo decir nada seguro de lo que pasará, tampoco habían encontrado otro sospechoso y además las personas del _otro equipo _eran demasiado poderosas.

—Eso es porquería.

Edward no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Estoy trabajando en ello, Em. De hecho es bueno que sepamos lo que ellos planean, así nos adelantamos a los hechos.

—No puedo creer lo que quieren hacer. Mierda, Edward, Bella es apenas una niña. No puede ir a la cárcel. Sólo… ayúdala.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo.

—¿Está muy mal?

Edward se pasó la mano por su cabellera y suspiró con cansancio.

—Ahora mismo está algo alterada.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. Debería estar allá para, no lo sé… sólo estar ahí y abrazarla —Emmett gruñó y Edward escuchó un golpe al otro lado de la línea—. Me siento un inútil.

—Emmett, no. Me siento de la misma forma todos los días. Deberías descargarte conmigo y no caer en la autocompasión.

—Sé que harás lo posible por Bella, Edward. Al parecer las circunstancias no son las mejores, pero estoy seguro que lo solucionarás. Creo en ti…

—No apuestes tu sueldo en ello —rio sin humor y luego carraspeó, arrepentido—. Lo siento, creo que también las noticias me abatieron. Es sólo una bola curva, ya idearemos como batearla lejos. Por ahora creo que necesitamos mantener la calma más que cualquier cosa.

—En eso eres mejor que yo. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es caer a golpes a los idiotas que se les ocurre acusar a una niñita sólo para mantener sus culos en sus sillas de millones de dólares.

Pero la verdad era que Edward quería hacer lo mismo, sólo que se aferraba a la débil idea que todo esto podía tener un cauce más alentador que batirse a puñetazos.

—¿Y Rose? —le preguntó más por educación que por interés propio.

—Ya sabes, igual. A veces hemos tenido que ir al hospital, pero en cada una de esas ocasiones han sido contracciones falsas. Ella también está algo nerviosa con todo esto y creo que quiere apurar el embarazo, sólo que Emmy Junior no piensa lo mismo.

Edward rio suavemente.

—Emmy Junior, ¿eh? Yo no le pondría ese nombre.

—Lamentablemente no eres el padre. Elige tus propios nombres cuando tengas tus propios hijos —dijo en tono acusatorio, pero las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Vale, vale. Hablamos después, Em. Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Bella.

—Ok, llamaré a la enana más tarde.

Colgaron y Edward decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era llevarle la taza de té a la muchacha. Un paso a la vez. Cuando ella estuviese más tranquila y confiada, él llamaría a Renata y ambos buscarían algún tipo de solución. Ya varias ideas se batallaban en su cabeza.

Subió una bandeja con las tazas, algunas galletas y bocadillos varios.

Tocó suavemente la puerta y luego la abrió, encontrando a Bella sentada en su cama y con la mirada perdida.

—Hey, te traje algo para comer —a pesar que susurró, el silencio tenso que los rodeaba hizo parecer que hablaba demasiado fuerte.

Se sentó frente a ella, en la orilla de la cama, y depositó la bandeja entre ellos.

—No tengo hambre —dijo ella con voz monótona. Sin embargo, alargó su brazo y sacó una de las galletas con chispas de chocolate. Mascó con lentitud, aun mirando a ningún punto en particular.

—Mira, Bella. Sé que esto puede parecer desalentador, pero créeme que tenemos toneladas de posibilidades de acá al juicio. Lo que dijo Renata sólo nos puede favorecer. ¿Recuerdas que esa era su intención en tener un informante en la oficina del fiscal? Así tenemos más información que ellos y sabemos a qué atenernos. En este momento estamos un paso más adelante que ellos.

—Van a meterme a la cárcel por asesinar a mi padre —su voz fue suave, tranquila. A Edward le dolió el pecho cuando la escuchó decir aquello. Como si fuese una afirmación concreta y no una mera posibilidad.

—No, Bella, no lo harán.

—¿En serio? No te veo como psíquico, Edward Cullen, como para que veas el futuro y hables de él con tanta seguridad.

—Lo mismo digo, Bella. Nada está escrito hasta el momento. Sólo debemos tener…

—¿Confianza? —completó ella con un bufido— Porque tengo toneladas de ella…

Edward ignoró su tono sarcástico.

—Exacto y debemos aferrarnos a ella.

_¿Por qué debería?_

Bella estaba volando entre las probabilidades de ganar el juicio. Por un lado tenía una adolescente irreverente, un joven abogado y una policía supermodelo, y por el otro, un montón de peces gordos con mucho más dinero que escrúpulos. Dentro de esa ecuación, el resultado no parecía tener un final feliz.

¿Por qué deberían creerle a ella? No la conocían, no sabían lo mucho que quería a Charlie. Y la gente hacía cosas locas a veces, ¿no?

Sus ojos picaron por lágrimas no derramadas pero estaba tan cansada de llorar, que hacerlo parecía tan agotador. Así que siguió tratando de mantener la mente en blanco y sólo enfocarse en pequeñas cosas.

Masticar, tragar.

Tomar aire, parpadear.

Mirar el techo, sonreír.

Pero Edward tenía una intención distinta.

—¿En qué piensas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Que necesitas una nueva mano de pintura. Tu techo se está descascarando.

Edward frunció su entrecejo sin comprender y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que ella veía.

Y claro, justo allá en la esquina de la habitación, un poco de pintura blanca estaba dando a relucir el color marrón de las tablas de madera.

—Supongo que es cierto… —murmuró, confundido.

—Y también te hace falta aceitar la puerta principal. ¿Te has dado cuenta que chilla cuando se abre? Sin mencionar que tu aire acondicionado aun está descompuesto. Podría hacer algunas diligencias para solucionar todo, yo…

—No, Bella. Sé lo que haces. Estas bajando los brazos frente a tu caso y llevas tu interés a algo pequeño que puede esperar. No dejaré que lo hagas. No te rendirás mientras yo esté acá junto a ti. Si yo no me rindo contigo, tú tampoco tienes derecho a hacerlo, ¿me entiendes?

El labio inferior de Bella tembló, pero se lo mordió antes que Edward pudiera decir algo más. Se giró y le dio la espalda mientras se inclinaba hacia la caja de fotografías que él había dejado a un lado. La levantó y la puso en su regazo, carraspeando aquel nudo en su garganta que le molestaba tanto.

—No veo por qué estás siendo tan irracional —dijo ella con sus ojos volando entre las fotografías, ordenándolas con dedos temblorosos.

—Y yo no entiendo por qué estás siendo tan pesimista de pronto. ¿Dónde está la muchacha que conozco, que daría lo que fuese por salir adelante?

—Quizás no la conocías del todo…

—No lo creo. Sólo necesitas un empujón.

Ella levantó la vista por unos segundos y los clavó en él.

¿Un empujón? Estaba cansado de ellos, porque por más que la animaran para seguir adelante, tratar de hacerlo era tan agotador.

Sólo quería lograr algo bien, aunque fuese sin importancia.

—No entiendes nada —dijo en un suspiro y siguió ordenando.

—Intenta explicarlo.

—No estoy de ánimos.

—¿En serio estás dispuesta a dejarlo ir? ¿Así, sin más? —gruñó Edward con frustración, agarrando su propio cabello en puños— Bien, como desees. Sólo quiero que sepas que seguiré buscando la forma de ayudarte, a pesar que ya perdiste toda esperanza. Yo sí creo en ti —recalcó con fuerza, levantándose de golpe—, espero que hagas lo mismo.

Caminó en zancadas hacia su puerta y la azotó cuando se fue.

Bella suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza. La pasión de Edward en todo lo que hacía era una de las cosas que ella amaba de él. Su arrogancia y seguridad lo convertían en alguien con carácter, dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por lograr algo.

Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba en esas condiciones, creía que Edward estaba siendo absurdo y cabezota. Algunas batallas estaban destinadas a perderse y no se podía hacer nada contra ello.

A pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que estaba en un momento en su vida que cada cosa que anhelaba parecía un pensamiento iluso, Bella en serio creía que le hacía más daño creer en un imposible que comenzar a asimilar las posibilidades reales.

Así que optó por hacer lo más simple; ordenar.

Se sentó en posición de indio en medio de la cama y puso la caja de fotografías en el centro. Mordisqueó una galleta mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de hacer un orden lógico de ellas. Al final decidió que la mejor forma sería cronológica.

Separó sus propias fotografías de bebé o de niña que Reneé le debía haber dado a Charlie mientras ella crecía. Se veían en muy buen estado y de alguna forma sintió que su padre jamás dejó de pensar en ella, a pesar de vivir a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

No podría reclamarle nada a Reneé. Ella tuvo una muy buena niñez con ella. Lo único amargo que podría recordar fue su muerte.

Luego había varias fotografías de Charlie y ella, juntos. Él no sonreía demasiado y Bella no era muy amiga de las poses, así que las que tenían eran una verdadera colección digna de ser guardada.

Cuando ya había hecho montoncillos de fotografías, sólo quedaron las que más les gustaban. Eran de Charlie y Reneé como adolescentes.

Se veían tan felices y enamorados entre sí. La forma en que sus miradas se entrelazaban o que se les hacía imposible no tocarse de alguna forma. Él con su brazo enrollado en su cintura, ella con ambos brazos atados en su cuello o ambos tomados de las manos mientras se sonreían uno al otro.

Era increíble y acogedor. Charlie nunca habló mucho de Reneé después que Bella llegó a vivir con él, pero cuando sentía su mirada de padre orgulloso, él decía "eres tan parecida a tu madre".

Bella lo tomaba como un enorme cumplido. Amó a su madre con todo su corazón y al parecer Charlie había hecho lo mismo.

Es por eso que nunca comprendió por completo por qué Reneé se alejó de Charlie cuando estaba embarazada de ella. Emmett dijo que ella era un alma libre y cuando se encontró embarazada, no podía comprender que la única solución fuese casarse y vivir una vida rutinaria.

Pero a Reneé siempre le faltó algo. Pudo darle una infancia de alegrías y sonrisas a Isabella, pero nunca pudo ocultar esa pequeña mueca de dolor cuando su hija le preguntaba por qué su familia no estaba compuesta por un papá y una mamá.

¿Cómo era posible que después de esas miradas de adoración terminaran separados y miserables?

Juntó todas las fotografías de su madre, a solas, y las de su padre, sin bigote y sin arrugas. Finalmente le quedó unas cuantas sin ningún tipo de clasificación.

_Un momento…_

No reconoció de inmediato las personas impresas en el papel que tenía en sus manos, pero después de achicar sus ojos y usar un poco su imaginación, pudo ver que el grupo de personas que se reunían alrededor de su madre y padre eran amigos de Charlie. Incluso reconoció al reverendo Webber y su esposa, y a Billy Black, una copia exacta de como se veía Jake en la actualidad.

Sonrió, enternecida.

Había sabido por boca de su propio padre que él y Reneé compartían el mismo círculo de amistades. Mientras Charlie era muy amigo de Dan Webber y Billy Black, Reneé era la mejor amiga de la esposa de Billy, Rachel. Es así como se conocieron y se enamoraron. Fue su primer verano que volvía a casa desde sus estudios para ser policía cuando Billy llegó con su novia y la amiga de su novia. Ella era joven y hermosa, como él solía decir siempre. Muy joven. Según los cálculos de Bella, ella debe haber estado cumpliendo los dieciséis años apenas un mes atrás y su padre redondeaba cómodamente los veintidós años.

Ella más joven que él.

Parecía haber escuchado esa historia antes.

Pero Charlie jamás dudó de su amor por ella, o eso era lo que le habían dicho. Apenas la conoció, cayó rendido a sus encantos. Mientras Bella pasaba por las imágenes que tenía en sus manos, no podía estar en desacuerdo. Sus ojos azules con largas y curvas pestañas parecían cautivar la cámara a cada fotografía que se tomaba. Y esa sonrisa… en serio parecía enamorada de Charlie. Era algo digno de fotografiar, eso era seguro.

Isabella estaba tan ensimismada pasando las fotografías, que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó al final de ellas. Y cuando lo hizo, su corazón se detuvo.

Justo en la última, había un enorme jardín de flores.

Y en el centro de él, un hombre tenía una tijera en su mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha estaba tomando una hermosa rosa blanca.

. . .

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Quiero decir, eso creo. Puede ser, ¿no?

Bella había corrido escaleras abajo para decirle a Edward lo que acababa de encontrar. Con el corazón martillando fuertemente contra su caja torácica y algo corta de aire por la pequeña carrera, le contó con rapidez sobre las fotografías que había hallado en la caja de Charlie. Luego de ver a ese hombre con aquella rosa blanca y con la silenciosa certeza que él tenía algo que ver con todo el embrollo, Bella vio que también estaba en la foto grupal que había visto anteriormente.

No sabía quién era él, pero al parecer había sido alguien cercano a Charlie.

Edward había escuchado su alterada perorata sobre lo segura que estaba ella que aquel desconocido coincidía con el mismo hombre que había ido a dejar aquellas flores a su padre en su funeral. Era demasiada coincidencia para dejarlo pasar, había dicho. No quería parecer cegada con su única teoría, pero tampoco quería ignorar algo que tenía demasiado potencial como para desecharlo de inmediato.

—Supongo que es una posibilidad —murmuró Edward pensativo, pasando sus dedos por su cabellera con aire distraído, mientras miraba por la ventana. Isabella se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras esperaba una respuesta—. Tienes razón. Debemos averiguar más sobre este hombre. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de él?

—No, nunca lo había visto. Creo conocer a todos los amigos cercanos de Charlie, que no eran tantos, y ese hombre no me suena familiar.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Llamaré a Renata.

Bella esperó sentada en la isla de la cocina mientras Edward tecleaba algo en su celular para ponerlo en su oído. La conversación fue profesional y llena de tecnicismos que ella comprendía apenas la mitad, pero no podía evitar sentir esa extraña opresión en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Edward y Renata juntos. Sabía que era irracional, mas desear no sentirlo no lo hacía real.

Luego de colgar la llamada, Edward dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Bien, Renata viene en camino para ver qué haremos ahora. Ella cree que con las fotografías y uno de sus contactos podrá rastrear al hombre y averiguar más de él.

—De acuerdo.

—Además veremos si coincide tu descripción del hombre en el funeral con el de las fotografías.

Fueron al salón y ordenaron en silencio todo el papeleo que estaba sobre la mesa. Había muchas carpetas con informes policiales, médicos y fiscales que Bella había repasado una y otra vez para poder entender mejor lo que estaba pasando. Edward trabajó a su lado, comunicándose en silencio cómo sería el orden de todo.

En un momento, ambos fueron a por el mismo papel y sus manos chocaron, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica viajara desde la punta de los dedos de la muchacha, pasara por todo su brazo y estremeciera todo su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el verde esmeralda de Edward, que suponía que tenía la misma expresión que ella.

A pesar de los días difíciles que estaban pasando, no podían ignorar que la tensión sexual de ellos no aminoraba. Al contrario, sólo parecía aumentar mientras ambos trataban de pasarlo por alto. Si a cada paso que Bella daba, Edward seguía sus movimientos. Y cuando él agachaba la mirada para pasar desapercibido era cuando Bella lo miraba de reojo y podía suspirar en silencio por él.

Después de media hora y cuando ya tenían todo en perfecto orden, escucharon como el timbre de la casa sonó.

Edward fue a abrir y llegó Renata, quitándose una gran bufanda roja de su cuello y sonriendo a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Hace un calor infernal acá, ¿se han dado cuenta?

—El aire acondicionado se estropeó y estamos todo el día en calor veraniego —dijo Bella en voz baja, tratando de sonreír para apoyar sus palabras.

Edward miró a Bella mientras ella arrojaba su cabellera sobre uno de sus hombros y se acariciaba su nuca. Tragó pesado. Sí hacía bastante calor, pero no tenía nada que ver con el aire acondicionado en mal estado.

—Bien, ¿comenzamos? —preguntó Renata adelantándose hacia el salón y tomando asiento en una de las sillas para sacar su portátil de su bolso e instalarlo frente a ella.

El abogado carraspeó.

—Sí, seguro —y miró a Bella de soslayo—. Bella, Emmett llamó hace un momento atrás y quería hablar contigo. Podrías ir ahora mismo; parecía preocupado.

Isabella frunció su entrecejo, percatándose de inmediato que era una forma sutil de decirle que no era bienvenida en la reunión de trabajo.

Con todo el orgullo que pudo recolectar, levantó su barbilla altanera y se encogió de hombros. Igual sabría lo que ocurría tarde o temprano. Edward debía decirle después lo que estaba pasando con el caso. Era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Se despidió de ambos y se retiró hacia su habitación para efectivamente llamar a Emmett. La verdad es que lo extrañaba y necesitaba escuchar su voz.

La conversación con su tío pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Emmett le preguntó cómo llevaba todo y Bella le dijo que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por ella. No quiso contarle lo derrotaba que se sentía apenas unas horas atrás, no valía la pena contagiarle su mal humor a alguien más. Le dijo sobre la fotografía que había encontrado en la caja de Charlie y de las sospechas que tenía sobre ese hombre.

—La verdad es que no conocía mucho a los amigos de Charlie —le dijo Emmett con voz pensativa—, sólo conocía a Billy, porque era novio de la mejor amiga de Reneé. Habían ido un par de veces a casa, pero tampoco mucho más. Reneé tenía sus amigos y Charlie los suyos. Cuando comenzaron a salir Reneé se integró a ellos, es por eso que cuando todo terminó ella quedó prácticamente sola —Emmett gruñó y luego dejó salir un largo suspiro—. Lo siento, pequeña. No quería decir eso.

—No, está bien. Es la verdad, después de todo.

—No conocí a los amigos de tu padre, Bella, y lamentablemente después de lo que pasó con tu madre, no tengo muy buena opinión de ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella con curiosidad. Nunca había escuchado hablar a Emmett con tanto veneno en sus palabras.

—No, nada…

—Por favor —suplicó—. Ya no soy una niña a la que debes proteger.

Emmett gruñó otra vez.

Después de un silencio, él pareció tomar una decisión.

—La dejaron sola, Bells —dijo en un quejido—. Cuando ella creía que tenía amigas, la dejaron sola y embarazada. Reneé nunca me dijo nada, pero sabía que le dolió la traición de los que ella quería tanto.

—Pero mamá abandonó a papá…

—¿Y eso les daba el derecho de dejarla? Se supone que los que te quieren te apoyan, no importa lo que pase.

Ella pensó un momento en lo que Emmett había dicho. Luego de todo lo que había ocurrido con ella, con el asesinato de su padre y las duras acusaciones en su contra, muchas personas pensaron en opinar en lo que pasaba, pero sólo unas pocas lograron separar las cosas y simplemente apoyarla. Estaba Emmett, quien llegó de inmediato cuando ella más la necesitaba. Estaban Ángela y Jake, que sólo se limitaron a abrazarla y jamás dudar de ella. Y estaba Edward… que a pesar del corto romance fallido entre ambos, aun se mantenía firme en sus convicciones y en ayudarla hasta donde parecía imposible.

Ella tenía personas que la querían y la apoyaban, y aun así se sentía a la deriva. ¿Qué habrá sentido su madre cuando la tenía a ella dentro de su vientre? Sola, en una ciudad que no conocía y sin dinero. Debió haber sido muy difícil.

Y a pesar de todo, ella tuvo a Bella. Todo decía que hiciera lo contrario, mas ella insistió y se quedó con ella. Bella no podía reclamar nada de lo que ella vivió junto a su madre. Su niñez fue tan perfecta como cualquier otra niña en su edad.

—Estaremos bien —dijo Bella finalmente, tratando de creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo a Emmett.

—Lo estaremos, pequeña —susurró él—. Haré todo lo posible.

Colgó la llamada y quedó mirando la pared.

Reneé no tuvo familia ni amigos para apoyarla, pero Bella aún tenía a personas con quien contar. No muchas, pero las suficientes.

Bajó las escaleras para hablar con Edward y decirle que iba a salir, pero la conversación entre Renata y él llamó su atención.

Se detuvo en el último escalón y escuchó un poco de la conversación.

Y lo que oyó, la dejó estupefacta.

— …los archivos no mienten, Edward —decía Renata en una mezcla de tranquilidad y control reprimido—. No tengo idea cómo un policía sin registros ilegales, buena reputación y con un historial intachable podría haberse vinculado con este hombre, pero la verdad es que lo hizo. Tener una fotografía tan personal de él es algo que deberíamos tener en cuenta. Si bien es evidencia circunstancial, no es información muy inocente que digamos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Edward suspiró y parecía que se estaba pasando sus dedos con fuerza por su cabellera—. Lo que pasa es que todavía no logro asimilarlo.

—Comprendo eso.

—Y tampoco deseo tener esta conversación con Isabella. Creo que es mejor no tenerla.

—Debe saberlo…

—¡No debe hacer nada! —escupió.

—Edward, sé razonable.

—No. Ya bastante ha sufrido con todo esto como para decirle algo así sobre su padre. No quiero destruir lo que ella pensaba de él, Renata. No quiero seguir _destruyéndola_.

La voz de Edward se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro que Bella apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

Quería enfurecerse porque Edward no le quería decir nada. Quería estallar y gritarle que sí tenía todo el derecho del mundo en saber lo que estaba pasando en el caso. Sin embargo, estaba algo agotada de ese tira y encoge. Ya no quería pelear con Edward por cosas ajenas a ellos.

Esperó que él y Renata terminaran de hablar de cosas importantes y dejó unos minutos para que su llegada no fuera sospechosa y ellos se enteraran que había escuchado a escondidas.

Finalmente, entró al salón y vio como ambos levantaban la cabeza de los papeles para verla.

Bella pasó su peso de un pie a otro y murmuró, algo cohibida.

—Edward, voy a salir.

—¿Salir?

—Sí… quiero ir a ver a Ángela para hablar un rato.

—¿Ángela?

Bella sonrió levemente, escondiendo la verdadera sonrisa que quería dejar salir.

—Edward, si vas a repetir una palabra de cada una de mis oraciones, creo que esta conversación será mucho más larga de lo que debería ser.

Renata se rio entre dientes por el atrevimiento de la muchacha. Edward gruñó, pero sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir?

—No creo…

—Ah, Edward —dijo Renata con reproche—, no eres su padre, joder. Si Isabella quiere salir, lo mejor que puedes hacer es facilitarle la salida.

Él frunció su entrecejo.

—No dije nada…

—Pero ya le ibas a decir que no. Eres tan aburrido —giró sus ojos hacia él y luego le guiñó un ojo a Bella—. ¿Qué tal si la paso a dejar yo antes de irme a trabajar? Ya es hora de irme. Así no te preocupas por peligros irracionales y Bella puede ir a ver a su amiga. ¿Vale?

Ni aunque lo hubiese intentado, Isabella no había escondido su sorpresa.

¿Desde cuándo Renata era tan… _genial_?

Quizás siempre lo fue y se había adelantado en odiarla por prejuicios.

Aunque aún la odiaba un poco por ser tan hermosa. Eso no lo podía evitar.

Edward murmuró algo en voz baja y finalmente bajó sus hombros asintiendo a regañadientes.

—¡Bien! Entonces ambas nos vamos ahora.

La policía se adelantó hacia la puerta y dejó a Edward y Bella virtualmente solos.

Él se rascó la nuca e Isabella esperó para ver si Edward le decía algo sobre lo que había conversado con Renata. Para la desilusión de la muchacha, él sólo la miró con precaución y algo que ella aun no lograba determinar.

—Cuídate, ¿sí, Bella?

Ella sonrió sin humor, huyendo de su mirada. No quería verlo cuando tenía tantas dudas sobre ella.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. Me… me llamas luego, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Ambos caminaron a la salida y Bella cerró la puerta tras ella, sintiéndose cada vez más sola.

. . .

Bella subió el cuello de su chaqueta y con una fuerte exhalación vio como el vapor de su calor se filtraba por entre su boca y su bufanda.

Renata la había dejado justo frente a la casa y se había despedido con un movimiento de su mano cuando ella subió los últimos escalones. Afortunadamente, ella no trató de hacer conversación cordial en el camino, porque Bella no estaba de ánimos para ser cordial. Tenía mucho en su cabeza y necesitaba el silencio para pensar antes de llegar a su destino.

Tocó el timbre y se frotó sus manos con fuerza. Ella escuchó como unos pasos lentos se hacían cada vez más evidentes, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un muy sorprendido Reverendo Webber.

—Bella… —murmuró en trance, como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma.

Ella trató de sonreír, pero luego recordó que sus labios no se veían a través de la ropa.

—Señor Webber, disculpe la hora al venir, pero quería ver si podía hablar con Ángela.

Él parpadeó, aun un poco despistado y Bella tuvo ganas de zamarrearlo para hacerlo entender sus palabras. Hacía un frío horroroso.

Afortunadamente Ángela se acercó a su padre preguntando quién había llamado a la puerta y cuando llegó a su lado, ella sonrió.

—Pero que sorpresa, Bells. ¿Qué haces por acá? —ella se golpeó la frente, soltando una risita— Qué estoy diciendo. Entra ya, hace mucho frío para conversar en estas condiciones.

Ella entró y los tres se encaminaron al salón. El señor Webber se excusó para ir a buscar algo caliente para tomar y las chicas se quedaron solas.

—No estás escapando de Edward otra vez, ¿cierto? —dijo una muy preocupada Ángela.

Bella rio con nerviosismo.

—Ah, no. No te preocupes. Esta vez vengo con su autorización —a pesar que lo intentó, no pudo dejar ir su tono de amargura. Por supuesto, Ángela lo notó.

—Mejor sentémonos para hablar con más comodidad. Creo que han pasado un par de cosas desde que nos vimos por última vez.

La castaña se dedicó a narrarle lo más delicadamente posible todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde su última conversación. A pesar de ver un flash de disgusto cuando Bella le contó sobre sus dudas de las personas que le rodeaba y su posible participación en el asesinato de su padre, Ángela no le recriminó nada. Bella le agradeció en silencio y continuó con su historia.

En algún momento llegó el señor Webber con unos chocolates calientes para las dos. Él le dio una sonrisa débil a Bella y ella comprendió que era la única forma de desearle un pésame por la muerte de su padre. Al igual que Charlie, el señor Webber no era muy amigo de las palabras.

Cuando llegó la hora de decirle a Ángela que estaba metida en un gran problema con la ley, ella abrió mucho los ojos.

Era evidente que nadie suponía que realmente la acusaran de matar a Charlie.

—No puede ser…

—Créeme que es muy cierto —dijo Bella con una exhalación—. Edward y Renata están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar una solución, pero me siento tan impotente, ahí sentada, sin hacer nada.

—¿Renata?

—Ugh, sí. La amiga policía de Edward. Podría odiarla, pero no tengo ninguna razón mejor que decir que ella es demasiado eficiente en su trabajo. Esa mujer es perfecta. Y ayuda un montón, no puedo negarlo. Sé que con su ayuda daremos con una pista más contundente.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesta?

Bella se mordió su labio inferior y se sonrojó al sentirse culpable. Ahora si que se sentía una niña; había husmeado detrás de la puerta como si tuviese cinco años y en vísperas de navidad.

—Escuché una conversación de Edward y Renata. Uno de los contactos de Renata se contactó con ella después que encontrara algo que podría servir con la investigación. Al parecer uno de los amigos de Charlie tenía negocios un tanto turbios y una teoría que se maneja es que él lo haya descubierto en ello. Él tiene mucho dinero y recursos como para tomarlo a la ligera, así que Edward prefirió que me quedara al margen.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y lo único que escuchaban a su alrededor era el sonido permanente del reloj de pared y el murmullo de la televisión del señor Webber a lo lejos.

Bella revolvió su chocolate caliente y se concentró en el remolino blanco que se perdía en la espesura marrón.

Después de un rato, Ángela se hizo notar con un carraspeo.

—Eso suena… sensato.

Bella levantó su mirada hacia su amiga, sin entender su expresión compungida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo… no lo sé, Bella —se encogió de hombros—. Entiendo la posición de Edward, lo hago. Todo esto ha pasado tan rápido y estás envuelta en demasiados problemas en este momento, sin contar que ni siquiera estás yendo al colegio. Es decir, tu vida ha dado un giro tan drástico que ni siquiera podríamos volverlo en cauce aunque lo intentáramos —Ángela suspiró y se pasó la mano por su cabello—. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en Charlie, ¿sabes?

—¿Lo haces? —susurró Bella con un hilo de voz.

—Sí. Quiero decir, ¿recuerdas cuando murió mi madre?

Bella lo recordaba muy bien. La familia Webber siempre había estado cerca de ella cuando Bella tuvo que llegar a vivir con Charlie, y Julliana Webber era una mujer con un instinto materno muy arraigado. La había hecho sentir como en casa; cada vez que iba a visitar a Ángela, ella le tenía galletas de jengibre caseras.

Fu una sorpresa y una horrible noticia saber que un día la señora Webber había amanecido muerta. Había estado enferma varias semanas atrás, pero ella misma lo atribuía a un virus estomacal y que ya pasaría. Nunca cesó y eso la llevó a la muerte. Ángela tenía sólo dieciséis años cuando eso sucedió y Bella, con sólo catorce años recién cumplidos, jamás pudo consolar a su amiga como ella lo necesitaba.

Así que, con un nudo en la garganta, sólo pudo asentir.

Ángela sonrió con nostalgia y le tomó la mano.

—No puedo decir que el dolor se va, pero si se soporta. Sólo que a veces me hubiese gustado hacer más por ella. Sé que es masoquista de mi parte pensar en algo que ya no puedo cambiar, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿me entiendes? Qué hubiese pasado si le digo a mamá que vaya al médico, o si la llevo obligada para que se tome unos controles, o quizás sólo estar más tiempo con ella esos últimos días. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Así como tampoco puedo evitar pensar en Charlie.

Bella tampoco lo hacía. Charlie estaba envuelto en cada una de las decisiones que tomaba últimamente. Seguía sintiendo esa punzada de culpabilidad al pensar que todo habría sido distinto si ella hubiese llegado a la hora que correspondía.

Quizás ella habría sido la asesinada, pero de alguna forma se escuchaba mucho mejor.

—No estoy alentándote a hacer nada, Bella —aclaró Ángela después de una pausa—. Sólo estoy diciendo que comprendo en parte lo que estás sintiendo. Y si yo estuviese en tu lugar, haría todo lo posible para darle a mi padre una muerte con significado. Que no quede en su memoria un misterio sin responder. Además sería horrible que acusaran a su propia hija como su cruel asesina y la castigaran por ello.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar eso. Ella había estado más de una semana dudando de cada uno de sus seres queridos y luego llega Ángela y le dice muy segura que ella no mató a Charlie. En ese momento se sintió estúpida por pensar aquello.

Hizo una nota mental en llamar a Jake. Se merecía al menos una conversación telefónica de su parte.

—Así que, esto sigue siendo un asco, ¿eh?

Bella estuvo de acuerdo con Ángela. Su vida se había convertido en un asco permanente.

Sin embargo, entendía el doble sentido de las palabras de la pelinegra. En primer lugar, todo lo que ocurría sin alterar los hechos ya era una pesadilla hecha realidad. Ella a pasos de la cárcel, sin familia como apoyo y con la sensación de perder a Edward, la única persona cercana que le quedaba, como si fuese agua entre sus dedos.

Y por otro lado, tenía todos los antecedentes frente a ella. Por mucho que el abogado se esforzó por no molestarla con los tórridos detalles, Bella sabía que él y Renata tenían una pista entre manos bastante buena.

El problema era, ¿debía inmiscuirse ella también dentro del plan?

¿Sería conveniente hacerlo?

Las palabras de Ángela filtraron sus pensamientos y una voz en su mente le repitió algo que ya daba por hecho.

_Hazlo por Charlie._

Y, pensándolo a conciencia, era lo único que debía considerar.

Así que con la decisión tomada, dejó la taza de chocolate caliente y se levantó del sillón.

—¿Qué haces, Bella? —murmuró Ángela, confundida por la brusquedad de sus movimientos— ¿Qué harás?

—Comenzaré a hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo —dijo con seguridad. Se tragó el nerviosismo y empuñó las manos con una decisión ya tomada—. Iré a buscar al asesino de Charlie.

* * *

**Vuelvo con esta historia que nunca tuve la intención de abandonarla, pero la Universidad me pescó con sus malvadas garras y no me quería soltar. Como es muy importante que lean esto de corrido y vayan poniendo atención a las sutilezas para seguir este misterio, no creí conveniente hacer los capítulos taaan alejados unos con otros. Ahora como estoy de vacaciones, espero que esto vaya con mayor rapidez. Ya me he dado cuenta que soy muy mala para ponerle fecha a las actualizaciones, así que no diré cuando subiré el capítulo nuevo. En serio, nunca cumplo mis promesas. *Mili llora en un rincón***

**Próximo capítulo: Acción tipo películas (o eso espero xD).**


	9. Playing God

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Playing God**

…

"_Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror"_

…

Edward se limpió una pelusa imaginaria de sus jeans oscuros mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios.

A pesar de haber repasado muchas veces el plan con Renata, aun quedaban remanentes de dudas y posibilidades infinitas de lo que podría pasar dentro del local al que planeaba entrar en los próximos cinco minutos.

Renata había hecho todas las averiguaciones pertinentes. Aro Cornelli, el empresario más grande de todo Seattle también era reconocido a voces como uno de los Volturi, la mafia de la ciudad. Había forjado su imperio de miles de dólares mediante extrañas desapariciones de disidentes y misteriosas contribuciones de anónimos que hacían crecer su patrimonio millonario.

Era dueño de varias tiendas comerciales de Seattle y tenía numerosas conexiones algunos de los empresarios más prometedores del país. Había comprado hace poco un terreno a las afueras de la ciudad y muchas personas especulaban que iba a hacer un casino de juegos. No es que necesitara más dinero. Era el poder que conllevaba todo. Y definitivamente podía comprar mucho de ello.

Su amiga le había advertido sin cansancio; no debía ser demasiado obvio con su pequeña investigación. Apenas los hombres de Aro se percataran que Edward estaba husmeando, terminaría tan desaparecido como el resto de los que se atrevían a contradecir al señor Cornelli.

Así que no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo. No por él, sino por Isabella. Si Aro había sido el culpable de la muerte de Charlie, de seguro que Bella no estaba tan segura como él lo desearía. Y por eso que debía hacer algo para remediarlo. No podía soportar saber que ella estaba en peligro, aunque fuese virtual. No había pruebas que dijera que Aro estaba en busca de Isabella, ni siquiera si Aro era realmente el asesino, pero Edward estaba seguro que se encargaría de aclarar todo el asunto.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y miró nuevamente la entrada del local. Un soplo de un contacto de Renata dijo que los hombres de Aro suelen ir a un mismo lugar todas las noches para embriagar sus culpas. _«Breaking Down»_ se leía en grandes y rojas luces fosforescentes. Había un gran guardia en la entrada, pero el flujo de personas no era demasiado. De vez en cuando salía un borracho, tambaleando y sosteniéndose de la pared, pero además de ello, no había nadie caminando por la calle. Quizás se evitaba a propósito pasar por esos lados, pensó Edward. Se sentía el ambiente hostil y peligroso.

Caminó a paso seguro hacia la entrada del bar. El guardia le dio una mirada gélida, mas no le dijo nada. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza le indicó que podía entrar.

El olor de tabaco, alcohol y sexo le golpeó apenas atravesó aquellas puertas. Caminó por un estrecho pasillo en donde se colgaban unas especies de cuadros en las paredes sin ningún tipo de orden. Al final había un umbral que conectaba con la habitación principal del bar. De seguro había habitaciones personales detrás de las puertas que decidió ignorar a propósito, quizás para actividades de tipo ilegales.

Miró a su alrededor y vio lo que se ve en la mayoría de los bares de Seattle. Personas reunidas en algunas mesas, de seguro que se conocían con anterioridad y decidieron salir a divertirse, otras en la barra, tomándose un trago o ligando con alguien, y finalmente cuerpos retorciéndose en la pista de baile, que eran los que habían ligado con éxito en la barra del bar.

Edward fue hacia el bar para mezclarse con el resto. Levantó la mano hacia el hombre tras la barra y éste se acercó secando un vaso con un trozo de tela que parecía no haber sido lavado hace bastante tiempo. Él tenía una amplia cicatriz que cruzaba su ceja derecha, por su párpado y hacia su mejilla, casi llegando a la comisura de su boca.

No parecía habérselo hecho por accidente.

Tragó pesado.

—Quiero un whiskey —carraspeó, mirando hacia su alrededor—. Que sea doble.

Cicatriz asintió una sola vez y se giró hacia la colección de licores.

Miró sobre su hombro para inspeccionar con mayor detención a las personas que le rodeaban, pero al parecer los hombres de Aro aun no habían llegado.

Cuando llegó su trago, Edward se tomó la mitad de un golpe. Necesitaba un poco más de valor.

Pensó en Bella, a quien vio antes de salir, cuando subió a su habitación y estaba durmiendo en su cama, y recordó las razones por las que estaba haciendo esto.

Se veía tan tranquila, tan inocente. No quería que nadie tratara de quitarle algo tan preciado como la confianza. La tranquilidad de seguir viviendo su vida sin estar preocupándose a cada momento de mirar a todos lados por si alguien quería hacerle daño.

Había evitado decirle sobre lo que habían averiguado sobre el señor Cornelli y lo que iba a hacer ese mismo día. Ya bastante tenía con lo que ya sabía como para agregarle más peso sobre sus hombros. Había planeado su salida por varios días junto a Renata y a Isabella sólo le decía que era la investigación rutinaria que habían tenido desde siempre. Sabía que ella quería saber más. Isabella era muy curiosa y volátil. Por eso mismo evitó cada uno de sus avances.

Si todo salía bien y lograba obtener algo esa noche, Renata podría seguir con la investigación y tendrían más evidencias para alegar la inocencia de Isabella.

De pronto Edward escuchó unos pasos a su espalda que lo despertó de su diatriba mental. Si sus voces estruendosas llamaron la atención del resto, nadie hizo amago de demostrarlo. Tres hombres corpulentos y ruidosos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa del rincón. Edward sabía quienes eran, o al menos podía nombrarlos por como se les conocía en la calle.

Demetri, un fortachón de al menos dos metros de altura era un pelinegro de armas tomar. Se sabía que era el primero en lanzar el golpe y casi siempre era el último que podían contar. Vestía como combatiente, con una camiseta negra que se le adhería a sus hombros y pecho como una segunda piel, creando temor en cualquiera que quisiera incordiarlo. Alec, por su parte, era más bajo y delgado que el anterior, pero Edward sabía que era el más hábil de todos. Las leyendas urbanas narraban que él incluso había matado una vez sólo con una cuchara y un celular en mal estado. Y el que reía con más fuerza era Felix, el rubio de ojos negros que tenía el prontuario de muertes más alta, pero ninguna de ellas podía ser demostrada.

Comenzó a hacer un plan mental de lo que iba a hacer. Debía ser lo suficientemente sutil como para hablar con ellos mientras bebían. Su mejor suerte era que ellos soltaran algo por las buenas. Y si no funcionaba… bueno, aún no había pensado en el plan B. Y Edward no era de hacerlo a base de «por las malas».

Pero debía pensar en ello. Era una posibilidad y no era sensato desecharlo.

Cuando planeaba hacer algún tipo de movimiento, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con suavidad.

Definitivamente una mano femenina.

—No estoy interesado —dijo con voz monocorde, aun mirando al grupo de hombres que bebían cerveza como si fuese agua potable.

—Tal vez tú no, pero quizás los de allá pueden pensar distinto.

Edward se giró tan rápido que sintió un _click _en su cuello por tan brusco movimiento.

Abrió mucho los ojos. De todas las personas que podría esperar encontrarse en ese bar, la última que se le habría ocurrido era ella.

—¿Qué _demonios_ haces acá? —siseó, sintiendo como el pánico barría por sus venas.

Isabella sonrió. ¡Sonrió! Y se sentó junto a él en uno de los taburetes, inclinándose hacia él para susurrar con confianza.

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

Edward se agarró el cabello con ambas manos y tiró con fuerza.

Todo lo que había planeado se estaba cayendo como castillo de naipes. Ahora estaba con las manos atadas. Bella había decidido jugar justo hoy a la detective privado con dotes de escapista. Justo en el medio del peligro.

¿Por qué mierda estaba acá? Lo había arruinado. Estaba todo arruinado.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir precisamente eso, cuando un dedo de Isabella lo hizo callar.

—No quieres hacer un escándalo acá, Edward.

_¿Qué no quería…?_

—No tienes idea… —respiró con fuerza, agarrándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos— Mierda, Isabella. No puedo creer… ni te imaginas lo _furioso _que estoy justo ahora…

—Y lo entiendo —lo cortó Bella, acercándose aun más hacia él. Edward podía sentir un perfume dulzón filtrarse por su nariz. Era atrayente, pero aun así prefería su aroma natural. Agitó su cabeza para desperezarse. No podía estar pensando en el olor de Isabella cuando debía seguir cabreado con ella. Sin embargo, Bella le tomó la mano que tenía sobre su muslo y se lo apretó con fuerza—, pero Edward, no puedo quedarme en casa mientras el asesino de Charlie está en la calle, sin ningún tipo de castigo. Me ahoga. Me mata. Necesito hacer algo.

—¿Y, qué? ¿Decidiste que lo mejor que podías hacer era vestirte liviana y salir a un bar de mala muerte?

Miró a Isabella de arriba abajo, dejando claro su punto.

Ella estaba usando unos jeans muy ajustados a su silueta, casi como si fueran su propia piel, un top negro que llegaba por sobre de su ombligo y una pequeña pañoleta de color rojo anudada en su cuello, que de seguro no abrigaba en lo más mínimo. Y, por Dios… sus zapatos. Estaba usando unos _stilletos _rojos que le hacían ver sus piernas interminables.

Parecía lista para buscar a alguien con quien follar.

Y a Edward no le gustaba esa idea.

Carraspeó, entre molesto y cachondo.

—Te ves… —_sexy, atrevida, sensual como el infierno_— demasiado desnuda. Este definitivamente no es el lugar para demostrar algo.

A pesar de saber que había dicho algo incorrecto y de seguro que Bella reaccionaría defendiéndose, como siempre, a Edward le sorprendió verla sonreír de forma perezosa.

Es como si fuera dueña del lugar. La confianza le brotaba por los poros y eso a Edward le aterraba a morir.

—Esa es precisamente la idea —susurró con voz ronca y se tocó su cabello lacio, enrollando un mechón de su cabella en su dedo índice—. Creo… no. Apuesto que logro sonsacar más información de esta manera que tú. ¿Qué planeabas, Edward? ¿Pedirles amablemente información a los tipos de Aro? ¿Por favor, me pueden decir donde encontrar la evidencia que necesito? Yo, en cambio, creo en que hay que hacer lo necesario para lograr lo que planeamos.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre Aro?

—Te escuché hablar con Renata —respondió sin una pizca de culpabilidad.

El humor de Edward iba en picada.

—¿Así que el fin justifica los medios? —farfulló, sintiendo como sus dedos dolían al estar tan presionados contra el cristal del vaso— ¿Qué pretendes, Isabella? ¿Acostarte con uno de ellos por información?

Estaba siendo duro, pero quería que la muchacha entendiera que esto no era un juego por el cual alguien ganaba y alguien perdía. Porque la verdad es que en la vida real el que perdía no vivía para contarlo.

Quería a Isabella fuera de esto, tan lejos como fuese humanamente posible. Ella era _su_ Bella y no la Isabella que ahora estaba tratando de mostrar. Alguien que haría _cualquier cosa_ con tal de conseguir información. Le asqueaba incluso pensar en ello.

—No te abofeteo en este momento porque no quiero un escándalo —farfulló Bella entre dientes—. Estoy acá por Charlie y no saldré de acá sin algo de información. Ligaré con el que tenga que ligarme para hacerlo y no —escupió la última palabra, mirándolo con ojos envenenados—, no me acostaré con alguien para obtener información.

Edward estaba que explotaba. En ese mismo instante sentía que había perdido diez años por la constante preocupación. Agachó la mirada y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de contenerse. Bella tenía razón, no querían ni necesitaban llamar la atención.

Después de lograr algo de temple, levantó la mirada y vio el perfil de Isabella mientras ella se sentaba en el taburete a su lado. Se veía que se maquilló meticulosamente. Sus enormes ojos chocolate se veían incluso más profundos al estar enmarcados en su delineador negro, y sus labios rellenos tenían un rojo carmín que resaltaba aquellas eróticas curvas. Parecía que estaba a punto de dar un beso perverso, de esos que no se olvidan jamás.

Llamó a Cicatriz y él miró sobre su hombro dos veces, la segunda vez demorando su apreciación.

No debía culparlo. Bella se veía como si quisiera algo de acción hoy. Suponía que era parte de su plan.

Sintió un ardor en la base de su garganta del gruñido que no podía dejar salir.

—¿Qué deseas, preciosa? —babeó Cicatriz, mirando directamente a su escote.

Bella sonrió de lado, una sonrisa lánguida diseñada para aturdir al sexo opuesto.

—Una cerveza —susurró.

Él no lo dudó. Fue hacia el estante y le llevó una botella de una cerveza que parecía ser importada.

—Va por la casa.

—Bueno, gracias —se inclinó y le tocó suavemente el antebrazo de Cicatriz.

Fue corto y sencillo, nada especial. Sin embargo, Edward quería sacarle a golpes la mirada lujuriosa de aquel hombre. No debía desear más que ese simple toque, pensó. Jamás podría aspirar a ello. A menos que pasara sobre su cadáver.

Esto era cada vez peor. Si no podía soportar ver un pequeño apretón de manos, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir ver a Bella coqueteando con otro hombre?

Y eran peligrosos.

No podía dejar que esto siguiera su curso.

Cuando se giró para compartirlo con Isabella, se sorprendió al ver que un hombre estaba a su otro lado, justo en ese momento tocando su hombro desnudo con su dedo índice.

Y que lo jodieran. Sabía perfectamente quién era él.

Isabella se giró al mismo tiempo que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Abrió la boca para rechazar a quien fuera que estaba a su lado, cuando su boca quedó semi-abierta en el proceso. Parpadeó un par de veces, asegurándose, pero suponía que sus ojos no la engañaban. Miró de reojo a Edward y él parecía a punto de asesinar a alguien.

Sí.

Él era Felix Kingsley. Había robado la carpeta que Renata le había dado a Edward justo antes de salir de casa y leyó los nombres de los hombres más reconocidos de Aro. Felix, Demetri y Alec eran asesinos reconocidos. Suponían que habían matado a más de 200 personas, y ese número se adjudicaba a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, ninguna muerte se les podía inculpar.

Así de buenos eran.

Por lo tanto, cuando Felix la miró con detención y le sonrió mientras se lamía los labios, Bella sintió que su cuerpo le cruzaba un temblor. Las pupilas de Felix se dilataron, quizás suponiendo que era deseo. Ni sospechaba que en realidad era temor crudo.

—Hola —dijo con voz segura, inclinándose hacia ella.

Bella tragó con fuerza y trató de sonreír de forma convincente.

—Hola —susurró, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con dedos temblorosos. En casa, cuando se vestía y se maquillaba para realizar exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, creyó que podía hacerlo. Por Charlie. Él se lo merecía. Pero ahora, mientras estaba frente a un hombre que tenía las manos sucias con sangre de inocentes, se sintió más niña que nunca.

Ella no era sexy ni provocadora. Ella no usaba zapatos altos ni guiñaba un ojo a un completo extraño. Y definitivamente no se sentía preparada para seducir a alguien y obtener la información que necesitaba.

—¿Qué haces acá, tan sola? —Felix volvió a lamerse los labios, de seguro viéndose como un lobo a punto de comerse a su presa.

—No está sola —gruñó alguien a su espalda—. Desaparece, amigo.

Eso hizo a Bella despertar de su autocompasión.

Arrugó su entrecejo y se giró lentamente hacia Edward, quien se tragó su bebida de una sola vez. Él se levantó y le ofreció su palma para que la tomara.

—Vámonos.

Ella bufó.

¿Qué creía Edward? ¿Qué ahora tenía que hacer todo lo que él quería, sólo porque él lo decía?

El miedo que estaba sintiendo hace menos de un minuto se transformó en rabia.

—Yo no me voy contigo —dijo en tono letal, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Vio como Edward apretaba la mandíbula.

Debía de estar furioso.

—Ya escuchaste, _amigo _—dijo Felix, evidentemente entretenido con su rechazo—. Ella dijo que no.

Edward apretó sus puños.

—No… no puedes estar hablando en serio —le susurró a Bella, mientras miraba a Felix detrás del hombro de la muchacha.

—Estoy hablando _muy _en serio.

—No hagas esto…

—¿Bailamos, muñeca?

Ambos giraron su cabeza ante la interrupción de Felix. Él ni se inmutó, sonriendo con todos sus dientes y posando su gran mano en la espalda baja de Isabella.

Ella miró a Edward brevemente, indicándole con la mirada que estaba bien.

_Me puedo cuidar sola._

Pero estaba claro que él no lo creía.

—Seguro —sonrió hacia Felix y recibió la ayuda que él le brindaba para bajarse del taburete, aunque eso significara que él rozara todo su cuerpo contra ella.

Evitó la mirada del ojiverde mientras se dejaba guiar a la pista de baile.

Estaba sonando una canción lenta y decadente, con suaves acordes de guitarra y una voz que apenas susurraba la melodía. Isabella sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y la jalaban hacia un cuerpo duro y tonificado. Más abajo también lo sintió _duro_. Ella tembló y trató de zafarse un poco de la prisión que eran los brazos de Felix, pero él solo rio entre dientes y con una mano agarró una de las suyas y le hizo subirla hasta su hombro.

Ella levantó la mirada para ver a un muy sonriente Felix, como si toda la escena lo entretuviese. Bella decidió dejarlo pasar y subió su otro brazo para entrelazar sus dedos en su nuca, completando la unión que él quería tener para bailar. Luego, comenzaron a mecerse al son de la música.

—Tu amigo está molesto —dijo Felix después de un rato, mientras pasaba su mano lentamente por la espalda de Isabella y deteniéndola un momento en su espalda baja—. Nos mira como si quisiera lanzarse sobre nosotros.

—No es mi amigo —se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia—, no me interesa lo que él haga o deje de hacer.

—¿Y quién eres, preciosura?

Ella lo vio levantar una ceja y sonreír de forma torcida, pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan gélidos como siempre. Él era un asesino. Y ella estaba bailando con él mientras le acariciaba el trozo de piel de su espalda que estaba expuesta. La situación en sí era surrealista.

—Sólo una mujer —respondió finalmente, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas y esperando que fuese mucho más seductora de lo que ella creía que sería.

Él rio entre dientes.

—Evidentemente. Quiero saber tu nombre.

No lo preguntó.

Lo estaba exigiendo.

Ella sonrió sin mostrar los labios y acercó más su cuerpo a él, viendo como las pupilas de Felix se dilataban. Bien, al parecer si funcionaba.

—Lo sabrás si juegas bien tus cartas.

—Oh, muñeca. No tienes idea lo _bien _que juego —ronroneó.

—Entonces nos estamos entendiendo.

Al parecer Felix le gustó su respuesta susurrada, porque lo dejó ir y siguió bailando con ella, rozando su cuerpo con una promesa atrevida.

Estuvieron así durante dos canciones, hasta que la tercera tornó a un ritmo más rápido. Felix giró a Isabella con habilidad y la apegó a su cuerpo con sus manos sobre sus caderas, incitándola a moverlas junto a él. Estaba evidentemente excitado con los movimientos de la muchacha, rozándose contra sus nalgas una y otra vez.

Isabella levantó la mirada y justo frente a él, a varios metros de distancia, estaba Edward bebiéndose una copa de whiskey sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Tenía una expresión de advertencia, de violencia contenida. Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó y no se veía una pizca más feliz de lo que había manifestado. Ella giró su cara para no mirarlo. Le distraía demasiado. Al parecer aquello fue tomado como una incitación, porque Felix sin esperar un segundo más, bajó sus labios y los dejó justo en el hueco del cuello descubierto de Isabella.

Ella jadeó y él gruñó de placer, sacando lentamente su lengua y dándole un lametón perezoso.

—Deliciosa —murmuró sobre su piel, mientras que sus dedos se incrustaban con fuerza sobre sus caderas—. Me pregunto si eres tan dulce… _mhmm_… acá —y sin advertirla, bajó una de sus manos y acunó su sexo cubierto por sus pantalones.

Abrió los ojos, espantada, y lo primero que vio fue a Edward levantándose como si tuviese un resorte en su trasero.

Ella se giró con habilidad, quitando su mano y se empinó para estar a nivel de sus ojos. A pesar de sus tacones de infarto, aún era fácil veinte centímetros más baja que Felix. Él la ayudó, apoyando sus manos en sus muslos, casi tocando su trasero.

—¿Dónde vives? —le susurró en sus labios y el rubio sonrió con ganas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—Puede ser.

Sabía que no debía ser tan vaga cuando Edward estaba acercándose.

—Necesito irme en la mañana, guapo, así que necesito la dirección para ir en mi carro —estaba mintiendo sobre el transporte, pero la verdad es que tampoco planeaba tener sexo con él, así que una mentira más no le veía mayor problema.

—¿Crees que te dejaré irte en la mañana? Bebé —exhaló sobre sus labios, casi besándola—, no tienes idea lo mucho que disfruto el sexo apenas me despierto, y creo que a ti te gustará tanto como a mí.

Necesitaba que le dijera dónde vivía.

Había escuchado de Renata diciéndole a Edward que se sabía que los hombres de Aro vivían todos juntos en una gran casa compartida y los rumores decían que a veces él mismo pasaba las noches allá cuando debía planear alguno de sus «negocios». Si tenía suerte, quizás esa sería una forma de encontrarlo y saber la verdad de una vez y por todas.

Pero como siempre, las cosas no funcionaban como se les planeaba.

—Aléjate de ella. Ahora —Edward estaba tan tenso que incluso se le podía ver una vena en la esquina derecha de su frente.

Felix dejó salir una carcajada.

—Eres gracioso.

—Y tú un idiota. No lo diré otra vez.

La tensión empezó a crecer e Isabella comenzó a entrar en pánico. Si ella pensaba que coquetear con el enemigo era peligroso, amenazarlo definitivamente entraba en la categoría de suicida.

—Por favor, sólo vete —rogó con suavidad, tomándolo del antebrazo para llamar su atención. Le tomó unos eternos diez segundos para que Edward finalmente la mirara a los ojos—. Por favor —repitió.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Edward no parecía creerle. Tenía esa mirada de «harás lo que yo diga». Isabella dejó salir un quejido, porque había veces que Edward simplemente no podía dejar algo ir.

—_Mortalmente_ en serio. Vete.

—La dama dijo que no, amigo. Sé un caballero —bromeó Felix y Edward simplemente explotó.

—Esto se acaba acá. Nos vamos —y sin mediar mayor explicación, agarró el antebrazo de Bella y le dio un tirón fuerte. Tanto así, que ella gimió de dolor y lo siguió a trompicones.

La música cambió y comenzó a sonar una canción pesada y metálica, haciendo que los oídos de Bella retumbaran. Sin darse cuenta, había más personas alrededor desde que había llegado y le costó avanzar entre las parejas que bailaban en la pista de baile. Edward la tironeó y la arrastró hasta salir de ella y luego siguió llevándola como muñeca de trapo hasta la entrada. Por más que intentara quitar su agarre, este era tan fuerte como acero.

—¡Qué te pasa! —gritó con fuerza cuando ya estaban fuera del local y el frío le impactó con fuerza su cara y brazos desnudos.

—¡No! ¡Qué te pasa a ti! Estabas a un pelo de ligarte con él ahí en medio de todos esos cerdos. Te _tocó_, Isabella. Ese infeliz osó tocarte. ¿Sabes lo furioso que estoy ahora mismo?

Edward estaba tan cerca de ella que Bella podía ver como sus pupilas se dilataban hasta convertirse en ojos completamente negros. Sí que estaba furioso. Ella levantó su barbilla de forma insolente y no dio su brazo a torcer. Honestamente creía que él se había equivocado. Hasta ese momento ella tenía todo bajo control e incluso estaba a puertas de recibir información importante de parte de Felix. Si no fuera por él, la investigación estaría avanzando en ese preciso momento.

—¡Y qué! ¡Enfurécete todo lo que quieras! ¡Actúas todo cavernícola contra mí, alegando que tienes el poder de reclamar sobre mis decisiones! ¡No tienes ningún maldito derecho! ¡No soy una jodida niña e incluso Felix lo sabe!

—Oh, no quieres ir por ese camino… —gruñó en advertencia.

—¡Voy por donde se me da la jodida gana, jodido cromañón!

—¡Isabella!

Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad, mirándose con toda la ira que era posible sentir. Casi podían sentir la tensión crepitando entre ambos.

Edward dejó salir el aire por la nariz con fuerza, empuñando y relajando sus dedos una y otra vez. Estaba enojado, sí que lo estaba. No recordaba haber estado así de furioso en otra ocasión. Pero también había algo que lo descolocaba por completo y aturdía cualquier tipo de emoción.

Estaba completa y totalmente excitado.

Maldita sea, Isabella seguía vestida como diosa del deseo, pero ahora estaba colorada, con su cabello más alborotado y con fuego líquido brillando de sus ojos.

Era ver la personificación del pecado.

Y sabía que era incorrecto pensar así.

Estaban en una situación peligrosa y ella había caminado voluntariamente a la muerte. Felix era uno de los más peligrosos hombres de Aro y ella simplemente fue y se restregó contra él en la pista de baile. Cuando Edward vio que él bajó las manos y la tocó tan íntimamente, él juraba que había visto todo rojo. Quería convencerse a sí mismo que era porque quería proteger a la muchacha por ser su responsabilidad, pero la verdad es que estaba tan celoso que incluso su piel quemaba por clamar venganza. Y ese simple hecho hacía crecer su ira a niveles exponenciales.

Ya se había dicho a sí mismo que era incorrecto sentirse así, sentir algo más por Isabella. Era incorrecto y fuera de lugar. Ella era demasiado joven para entender la profundidad de sus sentimientos y sólo estaba teniendo un enamoramiento pasajero por ella. Y él se dijo muchas veces que era deseo crudo lo que sentía, pero cuando la miraba detenidamente sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Ella estaba metido entre su piel con tanta fuerza que no sabía si alguna vez podría y querría sacársela.

Bella estaba frente a él, agitada y sexy como el infierno, y lo único que quería era arrojársela sobre su hombro y hacerle todo tipo de cosas pervertidas.

Estaba tan mal.

—Vaya, vaya —Edward y Bella se giraron en seco al escuchar la voz burlona de Felix mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos. Estaba sonriendo como siempre, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión de diversión—. ¿Es acaso una pelea de amantes la que estoy viendo? Que encantador.

—Estamos ocupados —dijo Edward como explicación, desechándolo de inmediato.

Felix rio.

—Puedo verlo.

—Queremos privacidad.

—No veo que a ella le importe. ¿Cierto, muñeca?

Isabella estaba muda del shock.

¿Felix quería que ella le diera la razón?

—Yo…

—Cállate, Isabella —dijo Edward entre dientes. Luego, él volvió su atención nuevamente a Felix—. Estamos en medio de algo serio. ¿Te importaría?

—Para nada. Prosigan.

Edward bufó, frustrado. Bella sabía que él quería mandarlo al diablo desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero lo detenía el arma que ambos sabían que Felix tenía. Un asesino no sale _limpio_ a la calle.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo en cambio, esperando que con eso el rubio se fuera luego.

—A mi chica, por supuesto. Pero puedo esperar que terminen su discusión y luego me la llevo. No soy tan desconsiderado.

Bella abrió tanto los ojos que sentía que sus cejas se perdían en la línea de su cabello.

¿Eso era lo que Felix quería? Ella pensaba que después de irse, él simplemente iría por otro trasero. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, él tenía una expresión determinada, que apostaba cualquier cosa que él no le gustaba perder y conseguía todo lo que él quería. Y ahora mismo, él la quería a ella entre sus sábanas.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

—No te la llevarás —espetó.

—¿Eso crees?

—Lo sé. _Vete. Ahora._

—¿O, qué? Eres gracioso —rio Felix—. Crees que haré lo que digas.

Esto no estaba dentro del plan de Isabella.

No se suponía que uno de los tipos se ensañara con ella a tal punto de llevársela a como diera lugar.

—¿No necesitan hablar más? Bien —se encogió de hombros—, entonces nos retiramos. Con tu permiso, _amigo._

Cuando Felix fue a tomar el brazo de Isabella, Edward fue más rápido y le agarró la muñeca de él y lo detuvo.

—Dije que no —gruñó.

Felix frunció su entrecejo, abandonando su eterna sonrisa.

—No está dentro de discusión.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Se me está acabando la paciencia —el puño del brazo que Edward sostenía se apretó y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la tensión.

Isabella estaba cada vez nerviosa. Se abrazó a sí misma y carraspeó para tratar de llamar la atención de los hombres frente a ella.

—Edward, ya —dijo con voz tiritona—. De acuerdo, vámonos, ¿sí?

Pero ya nadie le escuchaba, ellos estaban demasiado ensimismados en su duelo no verbal.

Ella miró hacia un lado y otro, y se dio cuenta que estaban completamente solos, fuera de un local peligroso, en una calle desierta y ni siquiera podía ver el carro de Edward para correr hacia él y huir.

Sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta, pensando en las miles de posibilidades como esto podía terminar.

—Edward… —volvió a intentar, esta vez tocando el bíceps del brazo que sostenía a Felix. Edward parpadeó varias veces, como si saliera de una especie de trance y giró su cabeza para ver a Bella— Vámonos, ¿vale? —susurró despacio, dándole un suave apretón a su agarre.

Él la miró por unos segundos interminables, como si buscara en su mirada la respuesta a su pregunta.

Ella quería decirle que se había equivocado, que nunca debió haber salido de casa y que mejor se fueran para hablarlo todo más cómodamente en otro lugar más privado. Quería decirle que confiaría en él y que la próxima vez escucharía lo que él tenía que decir… o al menos le daría la oportunidad de hablar antes que ella hiciera otra de sus escapadas.

Edward debió haber visto eso en sus ojos, porque finalmente relajó su mano y soltó a Felix, asintiendo sólo una vez.

—Vale, vámonos.

Isabella se alegró tanto que soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sonrió.

—Bien.

Cuando Edward fue a pasar frente a Felix para irse con Isabella, el último lo detuvo.

—No, no —canturreó— ¿Y creías que ella se iría sólo porque estuvo de acuerdo con tu pequeña actuación de sumisión? Ya lo dije; ella se va conmigo.

Edward dejó salir un suspiro y Bella vio que estaba mucho más calmado.

—Mira, no queremos problemas. Nosotros nos iremos y tú puedes volver al bar y ligarte con otra chica. No hay necesidad de hacer un escándalo.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. Yo ya decidí que mi noche de suerte será con la dulzura acá presente —le guiñó un ojo en dirección a Isabella— y no me iré sin ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward con un deje de irritación. Ya se estaba cansando de estar hablando con Felix. Él en cambio volvió a sonreír, pero en ese instante Isabella sintió como toda su piel se volvía piel de gallina.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Felix agarró detrás de sus pantalones y sacó una Glock 17 negra y apuntó directo a la cabeza de Edward. Isabella sabía qué tipo de arma era; su padre tenía de las mismas en su gabinete. Sin embargo, jamás sintió aquel miedo helado bajando por su espalda cuando la había visto antes.

—Porque puedo, amigo —respondió, y con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Bella, le indicó que fuera a su lado—. Es hora de irnos, muñeca. Tenemos _tanto_ que hacer esta noche y ya vamos tarde.

Isabella miró a Edward y ambos tenían la misma expresión.

Ahora sí que estaban en problemas.

* * *

**Error de cálculos. La acción es en el próximo capítulo, porque este ya iba muy largo, jaja. **

**P.D.: Amo "Playing God" y desde que comenzó este fic que quería escribir este capítulo. Hay algo que me encanta que Edward se ponga tan macho con Bella, pero muy en el fondo es porque no puede negársele a sus encantos… ;)**


	10. Careful

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para protagonizar esta historia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**Careful**

…

"_The truth never set me free"_

…

_**Agosto, 2010**_

—_¿Bella? _

_Sentía como el calor del sol se filtraba por la rendija de las cortinas y daba de lleno en su cara. Arrugó su nariz justo antes de darse la vuelta y arroparse con su cobertor para seguir durmiendo. _

_Estaba cansada. Ni siquiera el sonido de su risa amortiguada podía hacerla desemperezarla lo suficiente como para sentir una pizca de cohibición al encontrarse despeinada, con su pijama rosa favorito y probablemente con los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño._

_Y era porque la noche anterior Emmett y Edward se habían quedado hasta tarde en su casa, charlando sobre sus anécdotas de universidad mientras ella los escuchaba y reía en intervalos similares. No iba a ser ella la que se iría a dormir antes. Ni por ningún motivo del mundo quería despegarse de ese lugar, no cuando Emmett contaba una historia en particular en donde Edward era el principal hazmerreir. Le encantaba verlo sonrosado por la pena, pero al mismo tiempo reía junto a ellos._

_Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ambos. Emmett, a pesar de ser su único tío, se portaba más bien como su hermano mayor. Le contaba de cosas que si su madre estuviera viva le habría regañado, e incluso la incitaba a «vivir más» según sus palabras. Le había hecho probar su primer vaso de cerveza, porque él dijo que era mejor hacerlo con él en vez de un lugar de mala muerte y en compañía con un chico que tenía más intenciones de entrar en sus pantalones que en proteger su seguridad. _

_En cierta forma, era cierto. Bella estaba agradecida de tenerlo con ella._

_También estaba Edward. Lo conocía hace menos de un año, pero la verdad es como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Debía ser el hecho que cada vez que él y Emmett iban a verla, pasaban casi todo el tiempo con ella contándose las cosas que vivían cuando no estaban junto a ella. Y por lo mismo, sus horas de sueño se reducían drásticamente mientras ellos estaban._

_No se quejaba… la mayoría del tiempo. Claro está, cuando ya ha pasado todas las vacaciones con ellos, dormir se había convertido en un lujo que a veces ansiaba con tener._

—_Vete —murmuró con voz apagada, juntando sus rodillas a su pecho como si de esa forma se hiciera más pequeña y así desaparecer._

_Edward volvió a reír entre dientes._

—_Vamos, Bella, que el día está hermoso. _

—_No me interesa._

—_Estás malhumorada hoy —escuchó que él decía, con su voz teñida con diversión._

—_Y tú estás insoportablemente molesto hoy. Vete —gimió, deseando tener al menos cinco minutos más de sueño._

_Sin esperar más, Edward agarró sus cobertores y la dejó sin escapatoria._

—_¡Edward! —gritó con fuerza, levantándose por fin para arrojarle la almohada directo en la cama. Él rio fuerte, tratando de salir de su campo de visión y corriendo por la habitación mientras que Isabella lo perseguía. Finalmente él se dejó atrapar, cayendo de espaldas a su cama y ella sobre él— ¡Agh! ¡Eres tan idiota a veces!_

—_¿A veces? _

_Ella bufó, haciendo que uno de los mechones de cabello que caían por su cara se elevara y cayera nuevamente._

—_La mayoría del tiempo, pero hoy estás siendo especialmente idiota._

—_Entonces mi misión ha sido lograda —sonrió._

_Bella le palmeó el pecho con fuerza y dejó caer su cuerpo a su lado, quedando ambos mirando hacia el techo._

_Después de un minuto de silencio, fue Edward el que habló primero._

—_Así que… ¿nos vamos?_

—_¿Dónde? —dijo finalmente en un suspiro, rindiéndose ante la realidad. A quién engañaba; si de todas formas iría a cualquier lugar que Edward le dijese._

_Además, el mal humor se estaba desvaneciendo mientras se despertaba._

—_Al lago. Me tomé la libertad de invitar a Ángela y Jacob para que veas a tus amigos. Creo que con Emmett te hemos acaparado estos últimos días._

_Finalmente, Bella sonrió._

_La verdad es que no le importaba demasiado. Podía ver a Jake y Ángela dentro del año, pero a su tío y Edward era más difícil. Mucho más ahora que Edward comenzaría a trabajar como abogado en una de las firmas de la ciudad. _

—_Supongo que tengo que prepararme entonces. ¿A qué hora salimos?_

—_En cuanto estés lista._

—_Bien, me bañaré —anunció, sin moverse de su lugar. Seguía con la mirada en el techo, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Edward sobre su costado. De esa misma forma sintió como Edward movía sus hombros, y cuando giró su cabeza, vio a Edward sonriendo de forma torcida hacia ella._

—_Me alegro —arrugó su nariz—, porque lo necesitas._

_Ella chilló y le golpeó su hombro con fuerza, ganándose una sonora carcajada, con un «ow, ow, me lastimas», al atacar a Edward entre risas._

_Para finalizar, Edward giró sus cuerpos, quedando suspendido sobre ella y sujetando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cara. Ambos reían por su previa lucha, hasta que se percataron en la posición en la que se encontraban. Sus pechos subían y bajaban por la falta de aire, tocándose de vez en cuando y rozándose de una forma que a los dos les hacía sentir una sensación extraña. _

_Bella tragó pesado, pensando en que nunca se había encontrado tan cerca de Edward. Podía ver a la perfección como sus largas pestañas perfilaban esos hermosos ojos verdes que le quitaban el sueño, su nariz aristocrática y masculina casi tocando su propia nariz, y sus eróticos labios entreabiertos, sintiendo a su vez como salía de ellos su aliento entre jadeos. Olía a menta, café y Edward. _

_Casi podía saborearlo. _

_Tenía tantas ganas de saborearlo._

_Él tampoco parecía tan indiferente a ella. Estaba mirando sus labios con tal intensidad que casi parecía como si le estuviesen hipnotizando, y mientras lo hacía, él se lamió inconscientemente su labio inferior, provocando en Bella un delicioso dolor en su bajo vientre. _

_«¿Me irá a besar?», pensó Isabella con temor e ilusión al mismo tiempo. Había soñado con eso en innumerables ocasiones, teniendo de escenario distintos lugares que habían compartido juntos. Soñó que era debajo del árbol que ella había caído un día, porque él le dijo que no era capaz de agarrar una manzana de la copa del árbol, terminando ella con el trasero en la tierra y él preocupado la tocaba por todos lados buscando algún tipo de daño. Soñó que era en el sillón de su propia casa, donde habían visto muchas películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz. Y, su favorito, soñó que era en la puerta de su casa, después de ir a la fiesta navideña de la comisaría donde trabajaba su padre y Edward iría a dejarla, percatándose que justo sobre sus cabezas descansaba un provocativo muérdago. Él se inclinaría y le dejaría un pequeño toque en los labios para después profundizar el beso hasta acorralarla con la pared._

_Sin embargo, no había nada mejor que la realidad, que a pesar de estar despeinada, desarreglada y deseando antes haberse cepillado los dientes, anhelaba con todo su cuerpo ser besada por Edward en ese preciso momento._

_Lamentablemente, el ambiente fue interrumpido cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en su puerta, haciéndolos saltar a ambos._

—_¡Vamos, Bells, que quiero desayunar en la cafetería antes de irnos al lago! —gritó Emmett con fuerza, casi sonando como un niño malcriado— ¡Que te apresures, joder! ¡Tengo hambre!_

_Edward se levantó con agilidad, pasando sus dedos por su cabello una y otra vez, mirando a todos lados, menos a la muchacha._

—_¡Ya voy, Em! —gritó ella a su vez, sin dejar de mirar al abogado. Él carraspeó, evidentemente incómodo. Escucharon los pasos de Emmett bajando las escaleras y Bella se sentó en la cama, con las mejillas acaloradas— Yo… creo que me prepararé para salir._

—_Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Emmett puede ser un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando tiene hambre —bromeó._

_Ella sonrió, aceptando la distracción para no morir de mortificación. Apuesto a que estaba haciendo gestos tipo pucheros mientras estaban tan cerca. Debía de haberse visto ridícula._

_Agarró su neceser y lo abrazó a su cuerpo._

—_¿Edward? —dijo, antes de salir de su habitación para darse una ducha._

—_¿Sí?_

_Él se había girado cuando ella le llamó._

_Isabella levantó su mentón, altiva, y habló con exagerada seguridad._

—_Sigues siendo un idiota —reclamó, y antes de abrir la puerta, dijo—; y no apesto._

_Escuchó su risa mientras caminaba por el pasillo y cuando ya cerró la puerta del baño se permitió sonreír con ganas._

_Luego de una ducha rápida, se colocó su bikini rojo y sobre él se vistió con unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla cortos y una blusa de tirantes de color negro. Se calzó unas zapatillas bajas y metió en su mochila una toalla, un cambio de ropa y su billetera. Sabía que Emmett pagaría cualquier cosa que ella deseara, pero llevarla a todos lados era una costumbre que nunca había logrado abandonar._

_Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó como Emmett daba órdenes a grito limpio. Cuando pasó frente a ella, él sólo se limitó a decirle que estaría fuera esperando a que saliesen, y murmuró entre dientes que Edward era una nena por arreglarse tanto frente al espejo. _

_Ella se encogió de hombros —Emmett siempre alegaba lo mismo del abogado— y se limitó a esperar a Edward, quien apareció en menos de cinco minutos, con su cabello tan desarreglado como siempre y portando una despampanante sonrisa torcida. Bella escondió su rubor con su cabello y corrió hacia la entrada._

_Salieron poco tiempo después en el jeep de Emmett._

_El ambiente de la ciudad estaba bastante alegre. Es como si la gente mejorara su humor porque había un enorme Sol adornando sus cabezas. Emmett recogió el desayuno en la cafetería de siempre y comieron en el carro mientras se dirigían a su lago favorito a las afueras de la ciudad. _

_Al llegar al fin, Bella se bajó de un salto apenas el jeep se detuvo. Corrió hacia Ángela, quien había llegado primero y le dio un pequeño abrazo, contándole lo feliz que estaba que ella y Jacob también se uniesen. _

_Edward y Emmett bajaron unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas una carpa por si alguien quería dormir una siesta y una parrilla para la barbacoa que Emmett tenía planeado hacer. Poco después llegó Jake, junto a uno de sus amigos, Embry. _

_Luego de terminar de acomodar todo, el grupo conversó sobre lo que harían a continuación._

—_Yo comenzaré la barbacoa —dijo Emmett con alegría—. Rosalie llegará en un par de horas y quiero esperarla con almuerzo._

—_Podríamos jugar fútbol —sugirió Jacob con un encogimiento de hombros, a lo que Embry asintió._

—_No… vamos a nadar —dijo Bella en cambio, haciendo un puchero hacia Jacob—. No nos hemos visto en siglos y en serio el día está ideal para un chapuzón. Si quieres, podemos jugar a la pelota dentro del agua._

—_¿Algo así como waterpolo?_

—_Sí, claro. Hombres contra mujeres —guiñó un ojo._

_Jacob la miró con ilusión._

_Él amaba los desafíos y Bella lo sabía._

—_Oh, vas a perder, Swan —sonrió con todos sus dientes y se quitó su camiseta para luego comenzar a desabrocharse sus zapatillas._

_Bella rio y lo imitó, quitándose con rapidez sus prendas y arrojándolas sin ceremonia hacia donde había dejado su mochila. Incitó a Ángela a hacer lo mismo y la tomó de la muñeca para correr con ella hacia la orilla del lago y lanzarse sobre él._

_Emergió entre burbujas y rio con ganas. Le encantaba nadar en lago y hacerlo junto a las personas que quería era alucinante. Escuchó un chapuzón a su espalda y cuando se giró vio a Jacob con su cabello negro hacia todos lados. Isabella rio y le apuntó su cabeza, a lo que él le sacó la lengua y le arrojó agua con una manotada._

—_¿Y Embry? —preguntó Bella después de un rato de juegos— ¿No íbamos a jugar a la pelota?_

—_No sabe nadar —dijo Jake y se encogió de hombros._

—_¿Vino al lago y no sabe nadar?_

_A Bella le parecía inconcebible. Lo mejor era nadar._

—_En realidad me vino a dejar y se quedó porque Emmett lo invitó a almorzar. Hey, ¿y Edward?_

_La mera mención de su nombre provocaba una oleada de mariposas en su estómago._

—_¿Qué hay con él?_

—_Puede jugar al partido con nosotros y así seremos dos contra dos. _

—_Uh, sí, buena idea —y al decir ello, nadó hasta la orilla para ir a decírselo._

_Encontró a Edward sentado en una de las rocas, bebiendo una cerveza desde la lata. Bella se hundió un segundo y se impulsó para salir del agua con el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Apoyó sus codos en una de las piedras y ladeó la cabeza, contemplándolo. Sabía que él estaba al tanto de su atento escrutinio, mas no se alteró en ningún momento. Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y suspiró antes de mirarla a los ojos._

_Ella sonrió._

—_¿Te apetece un amistoso partido a la pelota? Nos falta un jugador._

_Él levantó una ceja._

—_¿Así que soy elegido por descarte?_

_Isabella rodó los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que él odiaba eso._

_Pero Edward no demostró mayor emoción por su atrevimiento. Se limitó a tomar otro trago de cerveza._

—_¡Eh! Ya no bebas, que te va a dar un calambre en medio del partido y odiaría saber que usaran esa patética excusa para detenerse mientas nosotras les pateamos el trasero._

—_¿Patearnos el trasero? —sonrió Edward— Además, no he dicho que voy a jugar._

_Sin embargo, mientras hablaba se había levantado y dejado olvidada su lata de cerveza en la orilla de la roca._

—_No seas nena, Edward —rio._

—_Oh, no debiste decir eso._

_En menos de lo que pensó posible, Edward estaba frente a ella con apenas unos pantalones cortos que colgaban de sus caderas. A Bella se le secó la boca mientras miraba hacia arriba a Edward, que ahora podía ver con claridad como sus músculos se marcaban a la perfección. Su abdomen era una barra de chocolate y bajo su ombligo corría una suave línea de vello cobrizo, adentrándose a lugares que ella sólo podía atrevidamente imaginar._

_Él corrió de la misma forma que ella lo hizo al comienzo y se lanzó hacia el agua en una perfecta clavada profesional. _

_Isabella nadó hacia él, tal como Ángela y Jake lo hicieron._

_Hicieron equipos tal y como Bella lo había aventurado; sería Ángela y ella en contra de Jake y Edward, exceptuando que no jugarían waterpolo, sino un juego que Jake les explicó a todos que parecía baloncesto en el agua; cada uno de los equipos tendría una especie de arco a la cual defender y el que lograra encestar la mayor cantidad de puntos ganaría. _

_Jugaron por un buen rato, gritándose, arrojándose agua, haciéndose chapuzones y riendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Por mucho que Bella lo intentó, la victoria finalmente cayó en manos de Jacob y Edward._

_Por supuesto, ambos hicieron todo lo posible por restregárselo en la cara._

—_Lo siento —dijo Ángela cuando salían del lago para secarse. Emmett ya los había llamado a comer._

_Bella miró atrás y vio como Edward y Jacob reían y seguían burlándose de ellas._

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

—_No es tu culpa, Ang —y luego subió la voz para que los chicos le escucharan—. Cuando hacen trampa no es mucho lo que podemos hacer._

_Llegó a donde estaba Emmett y saludó a Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla y pasó del abrazo. Aún estaba empapada de pies a cabeza._

—_¿Perdón? ¿Trampa, dijiste?_

_Ella giró para encarar a Edward, y por todo lo sagrado, se veía imposiblemente atractivo con el pelo mojado, alborotado sobre su cabeza. Algunas gotitas de agua corrían con libertad por su pecho y su pantalón corto estaba completamente adherido a su cuerpo._

_Él se sacudió como perro mojado, alborotando aún más su cabello._

—_Ya me escuchaste, Cullen. Tú y Jacob son unos tramposos._

—_¿Y cómo hicimos trampa? _

—_Pff, como si no lo supieras._

—_No lo hago —dijo con diversión—. Ilumíname, por favor._

—_Ya sabes… nos distraías, a Ángela y a mí, con… —se sonrojó—…con todos esos toqueteos sospechosos._

—_¡Yo no hice tal cosa!_

—_Habla por ti, compañero —dijo Jacob con diversión, mordiendo con ganas la hamburguesa que Emmett le había entregado._

_Por una milésima de segundo Bella podría jurar que Edward se vio irritado por Jake, pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció._

—_Ganamos, Bella. Supéralo —se mofó._

—_Quiero la revancha. Último punto; todo o nada._

—_Estoy algo cansada, Bella —dijo Ángela, secándose su cabello con su toalla._

—_Y yo quiero comer —musitó Jacob con la boca llena._

—_De acuerdo, entonces sólo será entre tú y yo —le dijo a Edward— ¿Aceptas?_

—_Eres una pésima perdedora._

—_Gallina._

_Edward sonrió lentamente, provocando a Bella un delicioso nudo en el estómago._

—_Nunca dije que no._

_Y sin mediar mayor explicación, corrieron lado a lado hacia el lago y se lanzaron nuevamente a él._

—_Será sólo un punto —gritó Edward desde el lado opuesto del lago, lanzando la pelota hacia el centro. Isabella asintió, concentrada—. El que acierte, ganará. _

—_Sí, sí. Como sea._

—_Nada de revanchas…_

—_Para nada —sonrió Bella—, porque esta vez ganaré._

—_Muchas palabras y poca acción._

—_Comencemos ya, Edward. Tu táctica de distracción no funcionará ahora._

—_De acuerdo. A tu cuenta._

—_A la de tres —comenzó la muchacha—. Uno, dos… ¡tres!_

_Y ambos comenzaron a nadar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pelota. En ese todos se habían acercado a la orilla para ver mejor el duelo de Edward y Bella. Vieron como los brazos más fuertes de Edward hacían que nadara con gran rapidez, pero Bella al ser pequeña y ágil y con tanto entrenamiento de veranos anteriores no se quedaba atrás. El movimiento de ambos en el agua produjo que la pelota flotara hacia la orilla, entonces cuando ambos se acercaron a ella se dieron cuenta que podían tocar el suelo con gran facilidad. _

_La primera en salir del agua para tomar aire fue Isabella, pero Edward se le adelantó impulsándose con el suelo, saltando con fuerza y agarrando la pelota con las dos manos._

_Bella saltó frente a él, agarrando a su vez la pelota que sostenía Edward._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos._

—_Gané, Bella —anunció—. Llegué primero._

_Ella jadeaba por la previa carrera._

—_¿Olvidaste las reglas? Gana el que anota el punto._

—_Sí, pero si quiero, ocupo la fuerza y arrebato la pelota de tus manos. Ahórrate la vergüenza —le hizo un gesto hacia las personas que veían el duelo desde la orilla— y admite que gané de forma limpia._

_Isabella también miró hacia la orilla, viendo a Emmett y Rosalie sonriendo, Ángela muy pendiente del desenlace, Jacob y Embry comiendo y riendo —asco—, y más atrás, le sorprendió encontrar a Charlie, con una mirada de diversión. Cuando él se percató que Bella le miraba, él le saludó con la mano._

—_¿Ves? —le llamó Edward, con una sonrisa de triunfo— Ríndete ante mi grandeza —bromeó, hinchando su pecho._

_Bella no pudo evitar reír._

_Edward a veces era tan payaso._

_Miró otra vez hacia su público y vio que Charlie le estaba haciendo un pequeño gesto que cualquiera hubiese pensado que se estaba rascando la nariz, pero Bella lo sabía mejor. Si sólo con verlo, recordó sus muchas clases de autodefensa que Charlie había insistido en darle desde que llegó a vivir con él. Y ese gesto, el de mover el dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo sobre su nariz, era uno de sus ridículos códigos que hacía Bella reír todo el tiempo. _

_Edward también lo vio, porque cuando Bella volvió su mirada hacia él, este estaba frunciendo el entrecejo sin entender. Bella decidió actuar con rapidez para distraerlo._

_Se acercó a él y el frufrú del agua alertó a Edward que Bella querría contrarrestar su ataque. Abrazó la pelota con más fuerza._

_Bella sonrió._

—_¿Me temes? —susurró sólo hacia él, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas._

_Edward tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula muy tensa, y cuando Bella le dijo aquello, algo dentro de sus ojos cambió._

_¿De verdad le tenía miedo?, pensó Isabella. Lo había dicho sólo para distraerlo, para ganar tiempo._

_¿Y por qué debería? Era ella quien debería temerle. Sentía que cada día que pasaba y lo conocía más, sentía que su corazón ya no era suyo, sino de él. Le emocionaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo._

_Una de sus manos dejó de sostener la pelota, y en cambio la dejó sobre una de las de Edward._

_Él brincó ante el contacto._

—_¿Qué haces? —preguntó, dubitativo._

_Ella solo sonrió._

_El toque de Isabella no se quedó ahí, sino que fue subiendo por la muñeca, pasando lentamente por su antebrazo hasta llegar a su codo, tocando son suavidad el interior de este. Edward tragó con fuerza y Bella vio como sus pupilas se dilataban._

_Y cuando ya lo había distraído, agarró su otra mano y le torció levemente la muñeca. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, giró sobre su cuerpo, juntó levemente su espalda contra su pecho y con la fuerza, logró «desarmar» a Edward de la pelota. Y aprovechando el desconcierto del abogado, tomó la pelota y la arrojó hacia el arco improvisado._

_Su propio público estalló en aplausos y Bella no se hizo rogar para hacer reverencias y saludarlos. Charlie, a lo lejos, le levantó ambos pulgares y Bella rio con ganas, haciendo el mismo gesto de llevar su dedo índice hacia su nariz y guiñándole el ojo a su padre._

_Cuando iban saliendo del lago, Edward iba murmurando entre dientes._

—_Tramposa —dijo, enfurruñado._

—_Ah, pero Edward —musitó en voz dulce—, por si no lo sabías, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale._

_Antes de ir hacia los demás, Edward le agarró la muñeca y le hizo detenerse para encararlo. Tenía la misma expresión de la mañana; como si quisiera decirle algo y no encontrara las palabras para hacerlo._

—_¿Eso crees? —susurró. Sus ojos verdes estaban más brillantes que nunca._

_Isabella sin poder articular palabras, se limitó a asentir lentamente, jamás rompiendo contacto visual._

_Una brisa ligera azotó sus cuerpos mojados, justificando el leve temblor de la muchacha. Con suavidad, Edward agarró uno de los mechones de Isabella y lo enganchó en una de sus orejas, demorando su toque en el borde de su mandíbula._

_Finalmente, él suspiró, negando con la cabeza._

—_Me gustaría creer lo mismo —respondió críptico, y después de darle un suave y fraternal beso en su frente, caminó hacia la parrilla sin mirar atrás._

_. . ._

_**Enero, 2011**_

_**Actualidad**_

Una brisa invernal se precipitó sobre ellos con menos fuerza de la que acostumbraran en esa época del año.

Siempre pensó que al presentarse una situación de vida o muerte le haría recordar toda su vida en un segundo, sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, sólo recordó aquel día de verano apenas unos meses atrás, cuando Edward aún era su amigo, su padre todavía estaba con ella y el problema más grave de su día era que quería dormir unos minutos más.

Ahora todo parecía tan lejano, tan irreal.

Felix seguía con esa molesta sonrisa socarrona, apuntando sin piedad hacia Edward e Isabella se debatía entre sentirse molesta con el criminal por ser tan cabezota y obsesivo con ella, y ella misma, por ser tan idiota como para pensar que lograría hacer algo por Charlie con vestirse como puta e insinuársele a un asesino.

A simple vista, Edward parecía cauteloso con toda la situación. Seguía mirando fijamente a Felix, sin moverse, y Bella podía ver como un músculo palpitaba con violencia en el borde de su mandíbula. Su postura era de alguien que estaba listo para el ataque, cualquiera fuese el resultado.

Eso era lo que Isabella temía; si Edward estaba dispuesto a responder la violencia de Felix, por mucho que creyera que lo hacía con la intención de defenderla, lo haría con más probabilidades de perder.

Y perder, en esas condiciones, tendría consecuencias mortales.

Sin otro plan más que alargar la situación, decidió hablar para distraerlo.

—Estoy cansada, guapo —le dijo a Felix, tratando que su voz no temblara—. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? Me das tu número de teléfono y te llamo luego.

Felix dejó salir una carcajada fría, haciendo a Bella temblar.

—Ah, no, claro que no. Te vienes conmigo y la pasaremos de maravilla. Ya verás que el sueño se te esfumará cuando sepas a primera mano lo que tengo planeado para ti.

—Debo hacer algo importante en casa…

—Lo harás mañana.

Esto no estaba funcionando, Felix estaba siendo irracional. ¿Cómo no comprendía que ella no quería irse con él? ¿Qué estaba aterrada? ¿Qué tener una pistola apuntando a alguien que conoces no te produce deseo, sino todo lo contrario?

Vio a Edward que estaba mirándola con intensidad, casi como si quisiese decirle algo. Lamentablemente, Isabella no tenía idea qué era lo que quería y los nervios bullendo por su piel no hacían concentrarse del todo.

Miró otra vez hacia su alrededor, rogando porque alguien apareciese y alertase a alguien, a quien fuera. Pero tal y como temía, la calle seguía desierta y el guardia del local brillaba por su ausencia.

—La verdad es que ya no quiero ir contigo, porque… verás —tragó pesado, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo—, E-Edward es mi novio y yo sólo quería ponerlo celoso con el baile. Habíamos t-tenido una pelea y quería demostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo al ignorarme. Lo siento mucho por utilizarte de esa forma.

Ya no había funcionado la maniobra evasiva, así que decidió que debía ser más directa. Y si diciéndole que _«no»_ no funcionaba… pues ya se le iban acabando las ideas.

Felix se vio levemente sorprendido ante su revelación. Abrió mucho los ojos una milésima de segundo, haciéndole ver sus ojos negros mucho más saltones y atemorizantes.

—¿Este tipo es tu novio? —hizo un gesto con su pistola, quedando claro que hablaba de Edward.

Isabella asintió.

Edward lo miró, impasible.

—¿Es eso cierto, _amigo_? —bufó— ¿O el ratón de comió la lengua?

Este, ante el vapuleo del rubio, se limitó a empuñar las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Felix rio.

—No me digas que eres de esos hombres que son todos machos antes de ver una de estas —indicó su arma con una exagerada mirada—, y luego son todos cobardes, diciendo idioteces como «¡Oh, por favor no me mates!», «¡Tengo esposa e hijos!», «¡Haré lo que sea, sólo no me mates!» —lo miró de arriba abajo, y frunció sus labios—. Qué lástima; de verdad tenía ganas de algo de acción. Pero supongo que ocuparé la energía de sobra con tu novia en las comodidades de mi cama mientras te desangras en un callejón.

El corazón de Isabella chocó con fuerza contra sus costillas.

—¡No! —dijo con voz rota, antes de tratar de contenerse— Yo… yo me iré contigo. No hay necesidad…

—Anda, dispara.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Bella y Felix al unísono; la primera con pánico y el segundo con diversión.

Edward seguía mirando a Felix a los ojos, casi no pestañeaba.

—Dispara —repitió—. Eso es lo que quieres hacer. Vamos, hazlo.

A pesar de sus duras palabras, la nuez de Adán de Edward se movió con rapidez, demostrando que no estaba tan tranquilo como trataba de aparentar. Si por todo lo que era sagrado… ¡Le estaba pidiendo al tipo con el arma que le disparara!

Edward había perdido un tornillo.

Bella estaba que gritaba de la desesperación.

—Bueno… esto se puso interesante —bromeó Felix. Se lamió el borde de sus dientes superiores, jugando con el gatillo, como si fuese a disparar. Quizás no jugaba; quizás de verdad iba a disparar. Bella se sentía entumecida—. ¿Quieres morir con honor? ¿Quieres demostrarle a tu chica que estás dispuesto a morir por ella? Aww, qué romántico —suspiró con exageración—. ¿Acaso no es lo más encantador que has conocido? —le preguntó a Isabella, parpadeando con rapidez.

No comprendía nada.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Me iré contigo. Ya, vamos —rogó con temor, no queriendo que aquello siguiera. Si Edward se negaba a ser racional, ella lo sería por ambos. Era mucho mejor irse con Felix y arriesgarse a lo que fuera, con tal de mantener a Edward vivo.

—Ya vamos, dulzura —arrulló Felix—. Sólo quiero terminar _esto_.

—No, por favor…

—Vamos —interrumpió Edward con voz firme, levantando ambos brazos. Incluso parecía que había hinchado el pecho, llamando la atención de Felix. Lo único que le faltaba era un cartel que dijese «dispare acá». Edward definitivamente había perdido la cordura—. ¿Qué esperas? —dijo con fuerza, bufando— _¿Me temes?_

—¿Temerte? —rio Felix— ¿A ti?

Algo en la mente de la muchacha hizo _click_, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Miró detenidamente a Edward. Su cabello revuelto se agitaba levemente sobre su frente, creando sombras dispares y algo sombrías. Sus ojos, siempre tenaces, parecían estar incluso más atentos que siempre, y su mandíbula cuadrada y masculina estaba tan tensa que casi podía escuchar como sus dientes rechinaban.

Pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino sus manos. Había visto que había empuñado sus manos con anterioridad, sin embargo, curiosamente, en su mano derecha tenía libres su dedo índice y su dedo pulgar.

Bella frunció su entrecejo y Edward notó su detallada inspección.

—¿Estás dispuesto a morir por un buen trasero? —Felix parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, sin poder llegar a creer a la persona que tenía en frente— Quiero decir, no puedo negarte que es carne de primera —miró brevemente a Isabella con lascivia—, probablemente tierna y muy nueva…

—¿Y tú estás dispuesto a matar por ella? —respondió Edward a su vez. Bella vio como su mano derecha se movía ligeramente.

Felix bufó.

—He matado por menos, créeme.

—Muchas palabras y poca acción.

Isabella sintió otra vez aquella presión en su pecho cuando escuchó a Edward.

Eso ya lo había escuchado antes…

—¿Sí? —Felix jugueteó con su arma, como si intentara ver dónde quedaría mejor la bala, si en el pecho o justo en el centro de su cabeza— Veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando te saque los sesos. Aunque no creo que puedas pensar demasiado de esa forma —rio con fuerza de su propia broma.

Edward se encogió de hombros, de forma despreocupada, y se rascó su nariz con el dedo índice.

Y movió su dedo de arriba hacia abajo…

La comprensión llegó con tanta fuerza, que Isabella sintió como un golpe en el centro del estómago. Trató de encontrar la mirada del abogado para asegurarse de lo que él estaba insinuando, mas éste nunca hizo contacto visual. Además, el gesto fue tan rápido, que no estaba segura si se lo imaginó o si había pasado en realidad.

A pesar de ello, no estaba en situación de regodearse. Si era verdad o no, la idea estaba plantada en su cabeza y era la única opción que le quedaba.

Si Felix se negaba a cooperar por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas.

Lo que lamentaba de la situación, es que no estaba del todo segura de lo que quería decir Edward. ¿Habría sido su intención ser él el que actuara sobre Felix? Porque la verdad es que tenía la sospecha que él no le dejaría ventana para poder hacer ningún movimiento. Por Dios, si era uno de los asesinos de los Volturi, no cualquier delincuente. Él no hacía nada a medias y estaba claro que jamás se equivocaba.

Así que tendría que usar el factor sorpresa. Charlie solía decir que era uno de los más importantes.

Se acercó a Felix con cautela, sopesando cada uno de sus pasos como si fuese el último que debía dar. Él le dio una rápida mirada, para volver su atención a Edward.

Él le habló, sin mirarle.

—Ya casi, dulzura. Dame un minuto y nos podremos ir tranquilos —crujió su cuello de un lado al otro y su dedo se tensó sobre el gatillo.

Entonces debía actuar rápido.

—Guapo… —susurró despacio, acercándose un paso más— no necesitas hacer eso. Nos iremos y nos podemos olvidar de todo. Vámonos…

Él levantó una comisura de su boca.

—No hago cosas a medias, dulzura.

—Eso espero —ronroneó—, porque tengo mucha fe en que podrás hacer el trabajo completo conmigo.

Dio otro paso más.

—¿Ah, sí? —al muy pervertido le gustaba hablar guarradas.

—Sí. Podrás demostrármelo toda la noche… mientras estés entre mis piernas, bombeando una y otra vez…

Dio un último pequeño paso y quedó justo al lado de Felix. Podía verle sus tenebrosos ojos negros, dilatados por la emoción de una nueva muerte y una cogida segura.

Isabella estiró la mano y la puso sobre la mano que no tenía el arma.

—¿Quieres ir ahora? ¿Quieres cogerme tan fuerte que olvide cual es mi nombre? ¿Hacerme gritar una y otra vez el tuyo?

—Sí… —susurró él, atento a las palabras de Isabella, pero con la mirada fija hacia el frente.

Ella fue subiendo su toque hasta su muñeca, por su antebrazo, hasta llegar al interior de su codo.

—Yo también, Felix. Lo gritaré con fuerza y te derramarás muy dentro de mí cuando lo haga…

Él gimió, y en ese pequeño parpadeo, Isabella levantó su otra mano fuera del campo de visión de Felix y lo enganchó en su muñeca, torciendo con fuerza.

El impacto fue crudo e inesperado, haciendo gritar al rubio. Ella no perdió el tiempo y giró su cuerpo con agilidad, sintiendo bajo la palma de su mano un doloroso _crack_. Golpeó con su codo el interior del codo de Felix y rápidamente, agarró el arma su mano ya quebrada y la lanzó hacia donde estaba Edward.

Él la agarró al vuelo y apuntó hacia Felix, mientras Bella aprovechaba los últimos segundos de sorpresa y dolor, girando para encarar a Felix y golpeándolo en los huevos con su rodilla. Él gimió con fuerza y cayó de rodillas al duro asfalto, dándole tiempo a la muchacha para correr al lado de Edward.

Su corazón palpitaba sin control y la mano que había quebrado la muñeca de Felix le dolía levemente. Quizás ella también se había hecho algo de daño, pero la adrenalina aun menguaba todas las sensaciones.

—Tenemos que irnos. Ahora —dijo Edward con voz firme, aun apuntando hacia Felix con su propia arma.

—¿Trajiste tu carro?

—No.

—Bien, demonios. ¿Entonces hacia dónde vamos?

—Ven.

Le tomó la mano y caminó hacia la entrada del local, siempre encarando a Felix.

—No podemos correr sin mirar atrás, porque lo más seguro es que Felix tiene otra arma en su cuerpo. No nos podemos acercar a examinarlo, porque nos puede atacar de sorpresa mientras lo hacemos.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —susurró Isabella, presa del pánico.

Había golpeado a Felix.

_Fuerte._

Cualquier persona querría venganza después de ello, especialmente alguien como él.

—Tenemos que despistar a Felix y luego huir.

—¿Y eso significa…?

—Entraremos otra vez a _«Breaking Down»._

—¿Qué? —chilló— No, Edward, no… Están los otros amigos de Felix… El lugar es peligroso…

Edward le agarró la mano con más fuerza e hizo que sus dedos se entrelazaran. Por un extraño y reconfortante segundo, Bella se sintió protegida.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Edward en voz tensa.

—Sí…

—Entonces créeme; te mantendré a salvo, Bella, lo prometo. Por favor, sólo sígueme en esto.

Ella alcanzó a asentir suavemente y Edward ya la estaba arrastrando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Lo último que vio antes de entrar fueron los maquiavélicos ojos negros de Felix taladrándola con la mirada.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral fueron absorbidos por el fuerte retumbe de la música. Edward cruzó con Isabella el estrecho pasillo y llegó a la habitación principal, donde todos bailaban y bebían sin ser conscientes de lo que estaba pasando justo fuera del local. Él miró hacia ambos lados, como si batallara qué dirección era la correcta.

—Nos iremos por la puerta trasera —anunció en su oído para hacerse escuchar.

Isabella solo asintió.

Bajaron los tres escalones que los separaban de la pista de baile y de pronto se vieron rodeados de cuerpos retorciéndose y contorneándose unos con otros. Edward podía ver sobre sus cabezas, pero Bella estaba virtualmente a ciegas.

Tendría que confiar, pensó. Tal y como Edward le pidió que hiciera.

Con las manos firmemente unidas, Edward emprendió el difícil camino de pasar entre personas que no tenían la intención de moverse. Algunos los miraron con expresiones furibundas y otros estaban demasiado ebrios o drogados para tomarles demasiado en serio.

Avanzaban demasiado lento para el gusto de Isabella. De dos por tres miraba hacia atrás, confirmando que no tenían a un furioso Felix pisándole los talones. Sentía como el corazón le comprimía hasta la garganta y el aire estaba demasiado pesado para respirar con tranquilidad.

Era una situación tan al límite que se vio pensando qué hubiera pasado si Edward volviese y apretase el gatillo para terminar con él.

El problema habría terminado.

Ya no tendrían que preocuparse por escapar.

_Pero él estaría muerto por tu culpa._

Por alguna extraña razón, la muerte de ese hombre no le afectaba tanto como hubiese creído.

Sin embargo, no quería la muerte de Felix sobre los hombros de Edward. Por esa única razón no le pedía volver a la entrada y simplemente afrontarlo.

Cuando estaban llegando al borde de la pista de baile, al lado del abarrotado bar, Isabella se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Felix tambalear por el pasillo y aparecer unos metros de ellos, sólo separados por el mar de gente.

Hicieron contacto visual casi de inmediato.

Felix torció su boca e Isabella imaginó que estaba gruñendo.

—Está acá —dijo en un grito hacia Edward, apretando su mano hasta clavar las uñas en su piel.

Edward también miró hacia atrás por un breve segundo para comprobar lo que le dijo Isabella, para volver hacia el frente y seguir empujando a las personas a su alrededor con mayor ahínco.

Llegaron al borde de la pista de baile al mismo tiempo que escucharon un fuerte silbido entre la música.

Isabella volvió a ver a Felix y éste tenía dos dedos entre los labios. Silbó nuevamente, tres cortas veces y ella siguió su mirada hacia la mesa en donde todavía estaban Alec y Demetri. Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente al escucharlo y escanearon la habitación hasta dar con él. Felix, a su vez, les señaló hacia Edward y Bella. No necesitaron mayor explicación, los hombres Volturi simplemente asintieron una vez y fueron hacia ellos.

—Alec y Demetri a tu izquierda —gritó Bella a Edward, siendo ella la que lo arrastró esta vez hacia la dirección opuesta.

—Tendremos que hablar seriamente sobre documentos privados —dijo Edward entre respiraciones entrecortadas, mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados, buscando alguna salida, cualquier salida—. Creo que sabes bastante sobre ellos…

—Lo suficiente como para no querer toparme con ellos ahora mismo.

Tenían a Felix viniendo desde la pista de baile y Alec se separó para ir hacia la la puerta trasera. Demetri era el único que realmente los perseguía, intimidando a cada enorme paso que daba.

El calor humano que desprendía el local y la desesperación de ser perseguida por tres peligrosos criminales tenían a Isabella con un persistente dolor en el estómago y con el sudor frío corriéndole la espalda. Se agarró a la mano de Edward como si la vida dependiese de ello y lo llevó en dirección a la barra del bar.

Subió de golpe la tabla que separaba el público del barman, prácticamente corriendo entre las cajas con botellas.

Cicatriz gritó, indignado.

—¡Eh, que no pueden pasar acá!

Edward e Isabella lo ignoraron y siguieron a trompicones hasta la otra esquina para poder salir de allí.

Era como correr en círculos y sin posibilidad de salida. No tenían donde escapar y los hombres de Aro cada vez se acercaban más. Casi habían vuelto al punto de inicio, sólo que esta vez Felix estaba mucho más cerca de ellos y la posibilidad de huir por la puerta principal tendría el mismo resultado que dejarse atrapar ahí mismo.

Al parecer Edward pensaba algo parecido, porque Isabella escuchó como él murmuró algo entre dientes, justo antes de decir «peor es nada», y la arrastró hacia el pasillo principal.

—Edward, no creo…

—No nos iremos —aclaró—, sólo quiero que ellos crean eso.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, entró por una de las muchas puertas del pasillo.

La habitación a la que entraron estaba completamente a oscuras y apestaba a sudor y sexo. Las cortinas raídas de la ventana del lado opuesto estaban cerradas, y lo poco que pudieron ver antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas era un bulto sospechoso en el centro de la cama.

Se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos.

Bella tragó pesado y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Nunca se consideró demasiado puritana, pero estar en la misma habitación que una pareja teniendo relaciones sexuales no era su definición de pasársela bien.

Edward tanteó la pared y cuando encontró el interruptor encendió la luz sin siquiera anunciarse.

Las personas que yacían en el centro de la cama saltaron y encararon a los intrusos.

El hombre era muy delgado, alto y aparentemente estaba bajo los efectos de algún tipo de droga. Sus ojos trataban de enfocarse hacia ellos, pero parecía una hazaña demasiado difícil de realizar. La mujer, en cambio, chilló al verlos y trató de cubrirse los pechos con una sábana. Aunque también estaba algo ida, sólo parecía achispada por algo de alcohol o una droga más liviana.

Ambos parecían tener unos veintitantos sin problema. Él tenía el pelo negro azulado, cortado como un mohicano y ella tenía una larga cabellera marrón que caía sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Edward sacó la pistola de Felix de su saco y apuntó hacia la cama.

Bella palideció.

—¿Qué haces…? —siseó, mirando como la mujer comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

—Escúchenme bien —dijo Edward sin tomar en cuenta a Isabella, acercándose a la cama. Ella lo siguió—. Si hacen todo lo que nosotros les decimos, no les pasará nada. Si hacen cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, que nos delate… —hizo un gesto con la pistola y todos en la habitación entendieron lo que él quería decir.

—N-no nos haga daño —susurró la mujer, agarrando la sábana con más fuerza—. Tenemos mercancía en la chaqueta. Deben ser unos quinientos gramos de la buena, puedes venderla y sacarle mucho dinero. No nos mates…

—Silencio. No quiero droga.

El tipo del mohicano parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando. Miró hacia su alrededor y llevó su mano a su erección. Bella tuvo que mirar a otro lado.

—Les daremos cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa… —sollozó.

—Pueden llevarse la droga. Quiero su ropa.

Bella y la mujer miraron a Edward como si le estuviese creciendo una segunda cabeza. Incluso Mohicano parecía más atento en él.

—De acuerdo. Lo que sea —respondió la mujer con desesperación, agarrando algunas prendas que estaban sobre la cama y señalando en el suelo donde estaba el resto de su ropa.

—Y quiero que se levanten y se pongan las nuestras. ¡Rápido! —bramó al final, ambos se levantaron de golpe para esperar la siguiente dirección.

—Edward… —intentó hablar Bella, pero Edward se giró hacia ella y se agachó a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí…

—Entonces confía en esto. Quítate la ropa y ponte la de ellos. No pienses en nada más, sólo hazlo rápido.

Nunca antes se había desvestido y vestido con tanta rapidez. En menos de cinco minutos estaba vestida de una minifalda de mezclilla desgastada, una blusa blanca con decoraciones doradas que se anudaba bajo sus pechos y una pequeña chaqueta verde de cuero falso. Edward parecía estar algo incómodos con sus pantalones ajustados de látex negro y su remera blanca con negra, pero él jamás se quejó.

Cuando la pareja de desconocidos estuvo vestida con su ropa, Edward volvió a hablar.

—Ahora saldrán rápido por la puerta y se irán, ¿de acuerdo? —ambos asintieron, Mohicano mucho más lúcido que al comienzo. Edward le entregó la droga, se la metió en su ahora chaqueta de cuero negro y sacó un gorro de lana del bolsillo interior para que se lo pusiera—. No miren atrás y sólo váyanse. No se detengan ni hablen con nadie. Hablo en serio.

Edward abrió la puerta y les indicó que salieran rápido, apurándolos con el arma. La mujer fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia la entrada principal, seguida muy de cerca de Mohicano. Bella no podía ver nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero pocos segundos después que la pareja desapareció, unos fuertes pasos hicieron retumbar el pasillo, seguido de gritos y maldiciones.

La puerta entreabierta se cerró con suavidad y ambos quedaron completamente en silencio, esperando por si pasaba algo más.

Después de un rato, a Isabella le incomodó la incertidumbre y tuvo que hablar.

—¿Crees…? —susurró, lamiéndose los labios secos— ¿Crees que se creyeron que éramos nosotros?

Edward tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una gota de sudor caía sobre su sien izquierda. Parecía que había envejecido un montón en las últimas horas.

—Esperemos que sí —dijo él con voz rasposa—; estaba oscuro y salieron rápido. Si siguieron mis instrucciones y no miraron atrás, creo que podrían seguir pensándolo por unos minutos más. Al menos hasta que los atrapen y… —Edward carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Isabella.

Ella tampoco quería pensar en eso.

Lo más probable es que ellos no tendrían mejor suerte con los Volturi cuando los alcanzasen.

Fueron hacia la ventana y Edward miró por el borde de la cortina hacia el exterior. Quedó conforme con lo que vio y abrió la ventana de golpe, encaramándose sobre ella para salir. Cuando ya estuvo fuera, ayudó a Bella a hacer lo mismo.

Llegaron a un callejón oscuro y maloliente. Edward apoyó la espalda en la pared e hizo que Isabella hiciera lo mismo, caminando así hasta la salida. Miró a ambos lados y como había pasado anteriormente, no se veía nadie a la redonda.

Volvió a tomarla con fuerza de la mano y le hizo caminar rápido en dirección opuesta a «Breaking Down», siguiendo por la calle desierta y con el corazón tan acelerado que sentía como todo su cuerpo se agitaba al mismo ritmo. Las respiraciones de ambos eran elaboradas, creando un halo de vapor alrededor de sus bocas a cada corta exhalación.

Caminaron así por dos cuadras, siempre mirando hacia atrás por si alguien los iba siguiendo. Los edificios inhóspitos y descoloridos creaban el ambiente propicio para la aventura que estaban viviendo, casi como si estuviesen en una película de terror. Incluso algunas de las farolas tenían luces parpadeantes, creando sombras inestables bajo sus pies.

Cuando llegaron a la tercera esquina y nada había pasado, Edward habló.

—Creo que estamos a salvo —dijo con simpleza.

En esas simples palabras había tanto alivio que Isabella sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se hacían puré. Sus rodillas se doblaron y ella casi cae al suelo si no fuese porque Edward la sostuvo en un abrazo férreo.

—Vámonos a casa —susurró contra su pecho—. Por favor, sólo vámonos…

Él la agarró del hombro y la hizo caminar a su lado por dos cuadras más, hasta que encontraron un taxi y lo hicieron parar. El taxista, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado, les preguntó tosco hacia donde querían ir. Edward no dudó en darle la dirección y le lanzó varios billetes para que lo hiciera rápido.

Al llegar, Bella salió del taxi de un salto y casi corrió con Edward hacia la puerta.

Él se palmeó los muslos, donde debían ir sus llaves y se dio cuenta que no estaba usando sus propios pantalones y que probablemente olvidó sacarlas desde sus antiguos pantalones.

Sus antiguos, cómodos y normales pantalones con bolsillos, no esos de látex negros que se metían en lugares que jamás imaginó que debían hacerlo.

De todo lo que le podía pasar, quedarse fuera de su propia casa casi parecía irrisorio.

E hizo precisamente eso; rio.

Comenzó como una corta carcajada, sólo para dejar salir algo del nerviosismo vivido, pero cuando ya había empezado, se le hizo imposible parar. Las carcajadas brotaban de su pecho con tanta fuerza que tuvo que inclinarse un poco para seguir riendo, apoyando una mano contra la pared para no caerse.

Isabella lo miraba con horror, sin saber por qué él estaba haciendo eso. Después de estar a punto de morir, portar un arma, amenazar a un par de desconocidos y haberlos mandado a una muerte segura, reír no le parecía la reacción más correcta de todas. Sin embargo, Edward se veía tan a gusto que Bella se vio imitándolo y riendo junto a él como una desquiciada. Se agarró el estómago descubierto y también se percató que aún estaba usando la ropa de otra persona.

—Parezco puta —dijo entre risas, señalando su minifalda.

Edward rio con más fuerza y se señaló a sí mismo.

—Yo parezco punk en decadencia.

—No… —jadeó Bella, riendo sin parar— se te ve muy bien el látex negro. Muy _chic_, te lo aseguro —bromeó.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio para volver a estallar en carcajadas.

—_Chic _—repitió Edward, sin creérselo, tocando sus molestos pantalones prestados.

Isabella apoyó la espalda en la puerta para recobrar el equilibrio perdido por tantas risas, tocando su cabeza con la madera y mirando al cielo.

Luego de un rato, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Casi morimos —dijo en un susurro.

Edward fue apagando sus risas de a poco. Miró a la muchacha, que ya no veía la euforia anterior. Estaba algo… desesperanzada.

—Bella…

—No —le cortó, cerrando los ojos—. Casi morimos hoy… por mi culpa.

Edward tragó duro y vio como por el contorno de los ojos de Isabella caían gruesas lágrimas.

No se demoró nada en estar frente a ella y abrazarla con todo lo que tenía dentro de él.

—Mi culpa —repetía ella una y otra vez, encajándose a la espalda de Edward y sollozando sobre su pecho, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose como una hoja.

—Ya… _shh_… estamos a salvo…

—Pero… —hipó.

—_Shh_, Bella, ya nada importa. Estamos juntos y a salvo.

Edward pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Isabella, dejando suaves caricias con la finalidad de tranquilizar, no sólo a ella, sino a él mismo.

Había sido una noche intensa, llena de emociones y muchas posibilidades. Por un segundo creyó… no quería pensarlo ahora. Estaban bien, en una pieza y en su hogar al fin. Tenía a Bella entre sus brazos y podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

La tenía a salvo. La tenía con él. Le era imposible pensar en otra posibilidad que no fuera esa, porque si hubiese tenido que volver a casa, solo, sin ella… no, era inadmisible, porque ella era demasiado importante.

Porque ella _es_ lo más importante para él.

La abrazó con más fuerza e inhaló el dulce aroma de su cabello.

Estaba viva.

Estaban vivos.

Una potente oleada de adrenalina pasó por sus arterias y realmente sintió la vida en su cuerpo. Ambos estaban vivos y bien. La vida era demasiado corta y a veces la daban por sentado. ¿Por qué se preocupaba de pequeñeces, cuando en un pestañeo todo lo que conocía podía cambiar?

Estaba harto de las convenciones sociales. Harto de los «debo» en vez de los «quiero», y definitivamente estaba harto de los «no puedo».

Isabella debió haber sentido el cambio en Edward, porque se separó levemente del abrazo del abogado para mirarlo a los ojos, y lo que vio la dejó pasmada.

Tenía _esa_ mirada.

No como cuando él se le negará o tratará de evadir la situación, sino ese mismo esmeralda brillante que tenía la vez que juguetearon en su habitación y ella pensó que él la iba a besar.

Solo que esta vez no podía leer la duda en él.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría soportar un beso de su parte? ¿Podría seguir fingiendo que no le producía nada cada vez que se acercase? Porque después de besarlo no habría vuelta atrás. Para ella, besar era mucho más íntimo que tener sexo…

Inconscientemente se lamió los labios, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que ya había tomado una decisión. Su cuerpo ya había hablado con ella y estaba demasiado cansada para seguir peleando. Ella lo quería. Isabella quería todo de él.

Así que cuando Edward respiró sobre sus labios, Bella lo tomó de la nuca y agarró su labio inferior con los suyos, terminado por sellar su camino al infierno.

Y, maldita sea, planeaba disfrutar cada ardiente segundo con él.

* * *

**Muajajá, amo a estos idiotas calientes…**

**Lo siento por el ENORME flash-back, pero es que no podía cortarlo en ningún lado y todo se me hizo importante. **

**No sé si quedó del todo claro la forma en que Bella desarmó a Edward y luego a Felix. Usé tutoriales de defensa personal que leí en internet y traté de adecuarlo lo mejor posible a la historia. Si no funcionó, **_**porfo**_** imaginen que así ocurre y mantengan la mente abierta jajaja.**

**Gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
